Attack on Fortress
by The Alamore
Summary: After a accident with Engineer's new Australium powered teleporter, the entire RED team is teleported to a land where monsters known as titans rule the world and the human population is sent behind walls. What will the RED team do? Do they try to save the people of this twisted Earth or look for a way back home? Answers lay within the tale of Attack on Fortress! (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1: Clash of the Titans

**Hello everyone! The Alamore here, this chapter is a rewrite of the first one but this one is special! this one was made by a man called** CurdonThatBastard!

 **anyway, he is a great guy for rewriting this first chapter to show more of the merc's personalities and what they actually do in a situation like this!** **I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

* * *

Chapter 1: clash of the titans

855, 7:34 am, Wall Maria, 15000m from Trost outer-gate

* * *

Although the titans have infested wall Maria and claimed it as their own, it was peaceful. Birds were singing, the trees waved in tune with the wind and the grass reflected the sunlight. It was like the world of men and titan were asleep and undisturbed the world of life.

A herd of deer were grazing by a river, enjoying the bit of herbs this world let them the chance to eat. All was well in these peaceful woods until the wind fell flat, the trees stopped dancing and the birds panicked and flew away. The herd noticed this strange atmosphere and buck their heads in the direction in which they heard the sounds of electricity crackling. A small red orb just a few inches in the air was glowing a bright red, then the orb begin shooting electricity everywhere.

In panic, all the animals in the area were fleeing to there safety from this dangerous thing . The orb grows bigger and the grasses and trees unlucky enough to stand in its path burst into flames or been engulfed by it. The orb grew a good 10 feet before it stopped expanding. The electricity bolts sizzled and cracked then started to form into humanoid bodies and several cubes.

With a red flash, the red orb had disappeared with no trace of it's presence, besides the laying bodies on the charcoal grass, the several ammo/supply crates and the semi-trailer truck with a custom trailer attached on to it. The figures laid there dead for a good minute until one moved.

He was shorter and skinnier than the rest, he wore a red shirt with grey baggy pants and sneakers. As he awoke, his dog-tags rattled against his chest as he took the white cap on the ground nexto his feet and put it on his perfectly cut head before he stood up. He was young, preferably in his teens but truth be told, he was actually 21 years of age. He begin wandering his eyes on his surroundings with shock in his eyes. 'What the hell man! This isn't in Teufort!' He thought as he continued surveying the area. He was surrounded by a black, crisp, charcoal ground next to a clear blue river. The sky was light blue with grey clouds lingering thought the air as if they serve no purpose but to be seen. His body felt pretty tired and numb as he walked over to a man in red with a construction hard hat on. He was average in height but weight a little more than average. He wore a short sleeves shirt with the same red as did the young man looking over him had but he has grey pants with straps covering it. The young man that looked over him lifted his left leg up slightly and brought it down on the man lying down.

"Way to go Engie!" Scout said as his foot collided with the man's back, frowning his eyebrows at him.

The Scout:

An all talking smart ass who doesn't know the words shut up and get away. He is your typical Boston 21 year old but with more kick, raised between seven older brothers. He is the closest white person in the universe without powers who can run to the equivalent of a black Jamaican runner. He may not be powerful or have the most health but he has the ability to out run anyone. In brief, he runs fast and dies fast too, but he still has a pair of Bonk! sodas on his backpack in case he has to flee from the bullets of a sentry.

A groan came from the ground below Scout as the man below his feet came back to life. He was sluggish and weak but still managed to pull the weight of his head to look up at Scout. "Did it work?" Engineer asked with a rusty Texan voice as he adjusted his helmet and the goggles he always wears over his eyes.

The Engineer:

He is the definition of southern hospitality. Born and raised I the lands of Texas. He is the smartest of the . He was the grandson of the man who built Blutarch and Redmond Mann's life extension machine. He also improved the prototypes with some Australium that his grandpa left him. Even by himself, he's still can strike down his wrench on everyone who survived from the blasts of his sentries, so just don't approach him if you don't have at least a sapper. He is vital and helpful for the red team's success. He may not seem powerful like his friends, but if you give him scrap metal, he could make a nuke... Or a mechanical long chair with a beer dispenser and a massage system on it.

"And what do you think har' hat! Does it look like we's in BLU's base! No! It was a failure! Good job smartass !" yelled Scout as he continued agitating his arms everywhere.

All these noises woke up an angry man inside the trailers,the sound of clothes rustling together was heard behind them as well as a yawn similar to the one of a bear. The culprit behind the yawn was a bulked up, heavy looking bald man coming his head from the windows of the trailer. He wore grey pants with a black belt and a black vest over his red shirt. Across his vest was a strap made of high caliber bullets. "Little man should be quiet! Sasha and I are sleeping! Sssshhhh" Heavy roared in fury with his Russian ascent before backing up his head inside the trailer to go to sleep.

The Heavy:

Living inside the cold woods of Dzhugdzhur Mountains, Khabarovsk Krai, USSR, Heavy is a super, powerful, Russian bad-ass who doesn't care who he is pointing his mini-gun at! With his gun that weighs 150 kilograms that fires two hundred dollar custom tool cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute and costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire it for 12 seconds, Heavy is a brutal force of both man and nature. Even without his 'Sacha', his fists have the ability and strength to plunge his fists trough someone's head or knock out a bear twice his size.

Heavy started to snore which woke up another man inside the van. This one was wearing the standard grey pants and black boots but he had a tan vest with black buttons closing it and a white shirt with it's sleeves folded up the forearms, all this accompanied with a red tie and couple of glasses above his nose. He came out of the trailer and surveyed his surrounding in this next foreign land that wasn't Teufort "Uuuuh... I don't zhink zis is Teuort... Did szomeone drove in ze night?" the Medic said a bit confused.

The Medic:

With his lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, the Medic is more than a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging his bonesaw into exposed flesh. Raised in Stuttgart, Germany, the Medic considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity, but he still will heal his wounded companions so they don't me damaged for his experiences, in fact he's the only person in the team able to sew back a man vertically cut in two and still revives him, what's next is only on thing who differs between putting him in a cage or let it free with a urethra in the place of the small intestine. He also have the power to transform himself and anyone his medigun is healing tougher than steel, added with the firepower of a Heavy, and they are the ideal couple to a point guarded by a little bit to much sentries.

Heavy's eye fluttered open and shifted his head back to the window to face the grassy plans in the distance "Mmmm? We not in Teufort?" Heavy asked as something else caught his attention.

He turned his head towards the slashes in the river to find another man crouching and dipping his fingerless gloves into the water of the river. He has brown boots and slandered grey pants. He also has a black opened jacket filled with many sizes of pockets with the same material of Heavy's vest. Under the jacket was a red shirt with a RED scope logo on the shoulders. What made him unique was the sniper rifle hanging on his back, he then took the brown sunglasses and the grey hat before putting them on and standing up. He then turned to face Heavy with a neutral face while dusting his knees from the dirt.

"No mate. We're definitely in the wild, water's cold, pine trees... Do you see any dumpste' dive? Kids coming from a casino ? A federal pedophile sanctuary ?" The man stopped talking as he looked at a group of birds swimming by. "No, we're really not in Teufo't..." Sniper stated.

The Sniper:

The second deadly mercenary on the team. And ironically the only Australian/New Zealand machinery on the team. Even if come up close, he will gonna to at ye a jar of his own piss or plunge his twenty inches knife trough you sternum. That is if you can get to him. 'Cuz if you stopped to read this, you'll already have a bullet passing trough you lobes while he congrats you by politely waving his hand at you.

"This... The odor of dead grape vinez..." Medic whsipers while sniffing the air in delight " There's only one place that this odor exists... Deutschland ! We're in Germany everyone ! "

His happiness was short lived when a man bounced on his back and warped his arms around his neck before tightening it. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! WE'RE IN THE ENEMY LINES!" Solider yelled with his rough voice while he's shocking Medic to dead.

The Solider:

A stubborn, one-sided man who loves this beloved country of America but kills every enemy of sweet Democracy. With his 'Murica made rocket launcher and his trusty shovel, he will strikes down into any oppressor with the hit of American boot.

Medic begin struggling around the Soldier's painful grip before a grown was heard as Solider ranted. The own wore red pants, black boots and a red shirt behind a vest with a couple of braces filled with yellow teargases. He also wore a black beanie with an eye patch. "Calm down ye 'Hip' bloody stereotypical 'Hip' man!" Demoman said with his Scottish ascent as he gulps his Skrumpy and hick ups while trying to stay on his feet.

The Demoman:

Wielder of twenty-six different jobs . This Scottish maniac is ready wields his grenade launcher, sticky bombs and his fresh bottle of fine Scottish alcohol to blow up stuff for money. He wreaks havoc on anyone wearing in the opposite team or talking dirty about his mum, and all this while he's completely drunk please.

Demoman succeed to shut up Solider, to Medic's gratitude that the American left his grip on him to face the black man and widened his mouth, launching thousands of insults towards his face all these accompanied with his salive " THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AN AMBUSH YOU STUPID DRUNK ENGLISH MAN ! WHERE IN A WAAAAR ! HOW CAN YOU SIT HERE DRINKING ?! "

Demo blocked him out and started drinking his Scottish beverage. Then another figure shot off from the ground and looked at them. He wore a red fire-proof suit with an air tank at one his back. He had a black gas mask with two black lenses as eyes; the mask muffed his every word that only the team could understand. "Mphe, hame a mmm" said the muffled voice of the Pyro.

The Pyro:

A lot is still unknown about the pyromaniac Pyro but one thing is certain, just try your best to not be in front of him or be BLU, that's the only tip I can give you mate.

A man appeared out of thin air and walked beside Pyro. He wore a neat suit which was entirely red and red mask. "You're right Pyro, there's no need to shout." Said the gentleman Spy while opening his box of cigarette and took one to put it on his lips and smoke it.

The Spy:

The team's most deadly man and jokingly the deadliest Frenchman in the country, loved by the ladies, hated by the men, the second ones have all a knife on there back-Oh wait ! Behind you ! ... Too late you're dead too...

Spy walked over the Engineer and looked at him standing up "Excellent Job Engie !" Spy shouted sarcastically " You send us nowhere in the planet and without any way to go back.

" What are rambling you moron ?! " Jumped Scout at the masked man's statement with anger " Of course he got a way to get us back, he just need to charge that tele with some Australium and that's it ! We go back fisting backstabber pricks like you ! Right Engie ? "

Scout turned at the Engineer with a grin before it turned into a surprised one as he sees the expression he makes while scratching the back of his bald head, "Well... We don't have any more Australium to power the teleporter" Engineer stated with his head down.

A sinister silence flowed behind them as everyone was looking at Engineer then each other, toughing that they're doomed forever before Medic suggested "Let us szearch zhese creates for ze Australium!"

With nothing else to do and eager to get back, everyone agreed and started to look through the crates while Heavy and Spy searched the truck for any Australium.

In the meantime, Medic goes to find his white trench coat and his red gloves which he gladly wears them.

* * *

Half an hour went by, little was succeeded when everyone re-grouped back in a circle next to the truck. "Well, did we find any?" Spy asked.

"Nope"

"Nata'"

"mapharomm"

"Sorry mate, no"

"No Australiam"

"Negative"

"No"

"'Hic' no"

Spy hung his head low while rubbing his temple. "Alright, what did we find besides?" Spy sighed.

"Ammo, clothes, hats, supplies and a half a life time supply of szandvichez!" Medic stated with glee.

"Just half?" Engineer asked in surprise.

"Heavy was hungry" heavy said with guilt in his voice.

"Alright, now what do we do now? Do we stay here while the birds poops on our heads ?" asked Scout.

Spy turned around to face the truck, then back at the group. He still kept his facade face even when he was clueless himself. "We load up the truck; we can't let this go to waste and we see where we go from there" Spy said.

Everyone nodded in approval and ran off to get the Mann co. crates into the truck. A few minutes later, everyone was ready to get into the truck, everyone except Pyro, who was trying to catch a purple butterfly but succeed by very little. "Pyro! Come on! Stop playing with that stupid insect !" Scout yelled.

Pyro then stopped his pursuit on the butterfly and faced Scout before he suddenly pulls his flame-thrower and aimed it at Scout while he yelped and went into a pathetic karate fighting stance.

"WOW! WOW! WOW! WAIT! WAIT! Pyro! J-just stop, alright! You can catch the butterflies! Just put that thing away! PLEASE !" He screamed in fear as drops of sweat were raining from his forehead due to the heat coming from the flamethrower pointed on his noise.

"Mphm!" Pyro said.

"Wowowowow ! What's that ?! " Followed Scout in confusion.

The ground shook violently as the sentence let everyone's month. Everyone tried to keep their balance as the world rocked. All nine mercenaries turned to see the source of the Earthquake. The result had everyone flabbergasted and mouths hung open at the giant shadow that stood before them.

Ranging at about 15 metres high was a giant naked woman.

Everyone just looked at the sight before them. Astonished, surprised and scared. Was it friend or foe was the big question in everyone's mind. "I thought I seen it all, but a naked giantess? That is new" Engineer stuttered as he rubbed the lenses of his goggles thinking he wasn't seeing right.

"W-Wait ! Is it normal that the lady don't any crouch, is it something usual in Germany ? " Asked Scout.

Medic shook his head, even him never saw such thing wandering the plains of Stuttgart.

But Scout was right. The giant woman had no genitals to speak of, not even breasts, just ribs. While everyone aimed their weapons at it encase it attack, they also took the time to study this creature. It was humanoid so it's not a giant robot from Grey Mann's factory, so that's not explain the size, Merasmus at least has a black coat to cover him, so that's also didn't explain why it is naked or have no sex-appeal. In fact she really didn't has any as they saw it's face, it was looking down at them, it had blonde color hair with red stains on it, blue bulging eyes, and had the creepiest smile that went all the way to her ears with bloods coming from it to add more terror in the scene. But what shocked them the most was them was something in its mouth. The giant then slowly opened its mouth and a giant blob of drool came out rolling out of it's tongue. The blob landed and exploded in front of Scout, jumping him in fear before standing on his stupid fighting position while taking a look at the thing in front of him.

He made gulp as what emerged from the puddle was pretty spooky. Crawling out of the puddle was half a man. He was trying to cling on a small thread of life as he crawled towards Scout with his organs dragging on the mud.

" Uuuuh fellas... We got a man here... He don't seem pretty fine, he maybe got some small cuts to heal..."

The dying man wore a light brown jacket with a white top underneath and a green cape with a insignia of what Scout assumed was two wings put together; one white, one blue. The man had tan like skin with red cheeks; he looked at Scout with fearful eyes as they looked at him with his light blue ones. The man tried to talk but blood came out instead, Scout in panic crouched to his level and kept starring at him.

" Okey dude don't talk, I can fix this... Uuuuh, hey Medic ! How do you heal stuff please ?! "

The doctor didn't hear him as he actions his uber charge on Heavy a bit far from the boy, making Scout more nervous as he sees the man beginning to collapses his head.

" Okay ! Okay ! Scout don't need any help ! I can do it on himself... Okay let's see... "

He kept rubing his chin while observing the big gape were the man's guts was falling on the grass before he poked a grey intestine, he then grab it with his hand and unexpectedly torn it off, making a rain of blood burst from the gape followed with a huge scream coming from the mouth of the 'wounded' man.

" Ohmagod ! It's my fault ! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry... ! " He kept screaming as he tries entering the torn of gut, not realizing his making it worse

After moments of fisting the man with his own guts, he stopped and looked at the man to see if he's still alive, before he realizes that also his rib cage was partially empty. He was surprised to see someone besides Solider to be still alive at this time! The man then undid his cape and weakly tried to hand it to Scout.

" What's this ? A cape ?! Oh thanks buddy ! " He shouts in joy as he kept observing his gift while not realizing that the man breathe his finial breath. His head fell flat in the mud and his soul moved to the next life. Scout then looked towards him only to widens his eyes in surprise at the lifeless body of the half-man.

"Oops."

Scout was then snapped out of his staring when he was grabbed by the giant's hand. He turned around to see his comrades panicking and trying to shoot the beast without hurting Scout, except Soldier and heavy who just wanted to see something falls down and the ground from there bullets/rockets.

With no time to lose, Scout manages to get one hand free just as the giant opened it's mouth to eat him. Grabbing the handgun from his backpack, he unloaded a full clip into the eyes of the giant. The giant roared in pain as it drops Scout of cover its eyes.

Scout crashed his head first on the ground, before stood up, scratching his painful head.

Scout was then met with sizzling blood as he looks up to see the giant's headless body falling backwards as steam raised from the neck up. A loud Earth stricken shake signaled the victory Solider as he runed and climb above the dead giant's corpse and walked on the headless neck while pointing his finger on it with a roar.

" YOU JUST TASTED THE FINE AMERICAN WEAPONRY ! YOU GERMAN NAZI MONSTROSITY ! HUTAAH ! "

Heavy walked towards Scout and asked "You alright little man?"

"Yay…yay big guy….I'm fine" Scout slow said as he looked down at the man, still scratching his head and adjusting his cap.

Spy walked over to the three of them while lighting his cigarette. Scout was ready to be yelled at by Spy. Only Spy didn't, not even a glare, he was focusing on the dead half-man. Spy then bent over and started to search the man. " Can't ya give some respect to the dead ? You jerk !" Scout angrily yelled at the masked man.

" Shut up ! He has to have something of value like information, a map or a phone" Spy states as he continued to search the dead man. Scout kept starring at Spy with anger and demanded that the man should be left alone until some screams were coming from Soldier.

" Get your hand off me you invention of nazi diabolism ! "/p

The rest of RED team turned towards him as they saw with huge astonishment that the giant stood up, his head growing up and ready to eat the helmeted man before he ate instead a rocket and dropped the man to cover the big gape on it jaw.

The others pulled out their weapons and took aim too, but the giant's jaw recovered again and resumed it's assault.

" Bloody Hell ! The thing got he' head back up ! " Screamed the drunk black Scottish man as he fired his stickybomb launcher all over the giant's body, then exploded her, bursting all her torso in pieces and falling back, but stood up one more time, the gape on it's rib cage inexplicably closing.

The others continued firing on the giant with no changes, all except Spy who was sitting down reading the leather tanned book he found. Soldier saw this and was immediately insulted, " MOVE HERE RIGHT NOW SOLDIER ! WE'RE IN A WAAAAAR ! NOT IN A TEA PARTY ! "

"Quite damn you!" Spy shouted, annoyed by that stupid rocketjumper.

No matter how much bullets, rockets, grenades or fire they pump into the beast, it grows the parts back in a manner of seconds before continuing its pursuit on the mercenaries. Everyone started to run low on ammunition, the ammo crates were packed in the truck but it will take too long to get them out and the giant was upon them. Until Spy backed off his head from the book he's reading with a gasp, like he just knew the meaning of life.

"STOP SHOOTING YOU IDIOTS ! THE WEAKNESS OF THAT THING IS IN THE BACK OF IT'S NECK! THE NAPE!" Spy yelled as loud as his voice let him.

Unfortunately, no one heard or just preferred filling the front of the giant with ineffective bullets.

And with a sigh, Spy grumpily ran towards the feet of the giant and climbed one of them, hopefully the giant wasn't giving attention as it was more focusing at the mercs in front of it, the Master of Disguise used the ribs of the giant to climb more easily to finally reach the back of the neck, he pulls out a butterfly knife from behind him and made his famous backstabbing gesture.

The giant roared in pane as it tries to reach to the bastard behind him, before collapsing slowly and falls on the ground in trembles, no more daring to stood up after this painful stab.

Everyone surrounded the dead thing, but still aiming at it in case it moves again besides Soldier who resumed his dance above the carcass, in the meantime, Scout shouted in anger at the man in suit.

" So you done you cowardly thing again ! While everyone is busting there ass to kill that thing, you sneak past it and backstab it like always ! Typical Spy ! "

" If you bunch of idiots didn't heard me we will have made it faster ! Now look at this ! "

Spy then reached into his pockets and took out the tanned book he was reading. "Gorgio Cap, the man lying over there, did have valuable information about this place... Or world I would say" And he begin explain everything to his fellow brothers in gunz.

Minutes later, everyone kept silence while rubbing there chin and rolling all the information they just got in there head many time, others just let it go and continued teabaging the giant's dead body.

" So ye tellin' me that the lady of earlie' is a Titan right ? " Asked Sniper while he's rubbing his unshaven chin

" That's what's the book is telling " Spy replies while taping on the cover of the book.

" So what do we do lads ? " Says the druken pipe bomb expert between two shots of his bottle.

" I guess we better just keep rolling with truck until we stumble on a livin', hopefully something friendly..." Suggested Engineer.

Everyone agreed and headed towards the vehicle before Scout stopped his track wondering.

" Hey ! Didn't we missed something ? Oh yeah !"

He turned and looked at the half cut carcass of once was maybe a valiant warrior... Who know ?

" I guess we should bury the guy, first because he stinks, second because he will attract other kind like that thing and third because the guy helped us to kill it, so I guess we better make him a proper funeral right ? "

" Scout's right, for one time... " Stated Spy " We owe him a little bit for defeating this... 'Titan'."

And so, Scout, Heavy and Demo begin digging a bit of grass nearby, while the others were standing on the sides, looking down and lowering there hats in respect for the man.

As the hole was deep enough, Heavy and Demoman joined the others while Scout stood in front of the tomb, he plunged his hand on one of his back pockets and took a little piece of paper from it.

" So I made a little speech about this so... " He coughed loudly and opened the paper before narrowing his eyes on the tiny writing in it. " So we're all here to celebrate the burial of the valiant man called Geo...Gro...Uuuuuh...Ro-"

" It's Gorgio Cap ! " Interrupted Spy while kneading his eyes, tired of the bullshit of the boy.

" I was going to tell it you freak ! " Retorts Scout before turning back to the paper again " So as I said, we're here to celebrate the burial of the brave Gorgio Cap-"

" What are you doing maggot?! We don't make burials for cap points ! WE TAKE OVER IT AGAIN ! " Interrupted Soldier, still thinking his in Teufort.

" It's a name Soldier ! A name ! " Yelled Scout beginning to be annoyed being stopped. " Okay, let's do this all over again... Hum ! So we're all here celebrating the burial of the courageous Gorgio Cap- "

" Burp* Oops, sorry lad... " Says Demoman covering his mouth.

"Grrrrrrrr... Okay ! " Screamed Scout furious, while tearing the paper in pieces " No speeches okay ?! Let's just bury the man and that's it ! "

And so two men of the group lifted the stretcher were the body of the man was on it, wrapped in white tissues,they then headed next to the hole, but as they see how deep it was from there point of view, they just choose to toss him inside and fill it with dirt, as they finished they chose to take some shotguns from a crate they broke and begin to shoot in the air as any typical military funeral, at least is the only thing they can perfectly do without screwing up.

But it immediately turned out into a duck hunt as they begin to shoot any bird passing by, after maybe having instinct a couple of species, Spy finally woke up everyone from there bloodthirsty shoot.

" Okay that's enough ! Let's go since the sun is still above us ! "

And they leaved the place in the truck, leaving from there presence a dead Titan, a pile of dirt and a whole bunch of birds lying on the grass.

...

They will surely destroy everything in front of them...

Why in the world them ?! Why ?!

...


	2. Chapter 2: Colossal Greetings

**Yolo! Hi everyone! The Alamore here with the extreme help of CurdonThatBastard have given you the new and improved chapter 2 of Attack on Fortress! This will feature more of the RED mercs personalities and what they would really do in a situation like this! . I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

 **Chapter 2: Colossal greetings**

* * *

 _844, 10:44 am, Wall Maria, 4000m (and counting) from Trost outer-gate_

"People, we're inside some big pile of manure here... " Engineer kept scratching his bald head while starring at the diary of that so-called Gorgio Cap, still not knowing how to resume all this to his non-reader pals surrounding him.

"I gonna try to be short here, we're in year 844, these giant naked things back there appeared a century ago from hell out of a nowhere and began devour people like chicken wings. No one knows where they came from or why they're here, so the humans just took their knees up their necks and barricade themselves on some bunch of walls, and hell that didn't work, a few years ago they just got assaulted by some 'Colossal Titan', the thing just literally destroyed some of their outer wall like a wolf 'nside a hen house! If they had put some sentries in some hidden' spot, then they wouldn't get there points took... "

"Or heavies... "Added the bald Russian man while eating his lovely snadviches with his gun Sasha leaning on him.

"Or sum stickbombz on the wall..." Followed Demo while engulfing his Skrumpy on the opposite side of Heavy.

"Don't you think that gonna' blow up the walls too?" Asked Scout at the drunken Scottish mate.

Demoman looked harshly at the boy, "What do ye know 'bout bombz anyway! Ye just a bloody runnin' yankste' ! "Yelled Demoman as he glared at the boy.

"Well I got some between my boots, and I can assure that thing can destroy much than it protects! And don't call me yankster you old drunk tramp! "Replied Scout as he stood up in front of the man with his fast blood boiling up on his face.

"Ye bloody-" The black lad yells before he bounces on the Scout, tackling both of them on the ground with the shrill pubescent roar of the boy and the cheers of the others around them wanting someone go in coma this early of the morning, but before Demo could break the already wounded cranium of Scout with his bottle of Skrumpy, Spy quickly raised him from above the boy in the middle of everyone's complain.

"Stop you two! It's already too tight in here! If you two want to pull each other's hair then go outside! "

The two returned to where they were sitting while grumbling some death threats and slangs about the other's mother before Soldier jumps out.

"Is 844 lesser than 1949?" the Soldier asked.

"Of course yes! You American moron... " Replied the masked man with such a meaningless expression while lighting a cigarette after this stressful quarrel " Why do you ask such incompetent question?"

Soldier's face now turned into a dumbstruck face to one wanting a fight "So World War II is still here and those crappy Nazis and there little Hitler are still cowering behind those weak walls!" Soldier yelled as he punched a crate out of anger that his nemeses are still at large.

"No Soldier!" Shouted Spy in panic, even though he was already expecting such thing "Hitler doesn't exis-"

"What do you know about this?! Did you live in WWII?! NO YOU DIDN'T SOLDIER! So we must destroy this vermin! For the love of America! I guess we gonna even get a medal for this!" While Soldier kept yelling about slaughtering Germans and his dream to meet the president, Spy could do nothing but try to join his madness...

"Okay... Soldier, first we must infiltrate the city and at my demand, you are going to slaughter everyzing with Swastika cross on it, right? "

"I love you're thinking son! That's a deal "Sneered the helmeted man with a proud grin, just waiting to launch his rockets on some Germans.

Now that the bloodthirsty monster is calm for now... Spy serenely sighed and headed to the cockpit of the truck where Sniper was driving the vehicle in a trail of pavement between the green plains.

"So what's the situation Sniper?" Asked the man while putting his palm on the Australian's right shoulder.

"Nothing in sight mate, besides that big fat-ass giant on the left... "

Sniper pointed his left hand towards a far silhouette in the distance who's beginning to be a Titan as it approaches them each step its giant legs are doing.

Spy frowned his traits at it before he says "Well can you try out run him?"

"Easy as stealin' a child's co'nbread!" Grinned the Sniper before he makes a quick turn of the steering wheel as a wonky Titan was centimetres away of them, trying to grab and chase after the truck before the Titan only ate some pieces of rubber and the dust coming from a fleeing truck.

"Seems we lost him... "Muttered Sniper as he took a glance at the rear windows.

"Excellent ! " Cheered the masked man with a tap on Sniper's shoulder.

After this successful maneuverer, he sat on the passenger seat next to Sniper and started wiping the windscreen glass from the dust gathering on it. With a grumble, he put his cigarette on his lips and glanced at the outside of the truck. He can admit that the environment was pretty fantastic, green flat grass infinitely extending with a belt of mountains spreading towards the clouds in distance, nothing compared to the ton of buildings, dumpster dives, cemetery, witch's mansion, factories and sewers he killed in since he joined those idiots.

"Got some walls on the road Spy, I guess we've reached the city... "

Spy looked at the same direction the man was staring.

"Is zat what its look like... Hey back zere! Take a look out of ze windows! "

Everyone in the back stick their heads out of the windows of the trailer to take glance at the giant walls surrounding the city. It was the biggest thing they have ever seen, much bigger than Hightower itself, the wall raised up a good 50 meters high and had some kind of cannons on top of it.

"Bloody Hell ! That thing is much taller than mey own scrump ! "Commented the black explosion expert, wondering if what he sees is real or there's something in his drink.

Sniper stopped the truck a bit far from the big closed gates in the middle of the paved road, then climbed up the roof with his rifle in his hand to check the up walls, he can just barely see some little tan and black dots of what it seems to be people even with the zoom of his scope maxed out, but it's not like he can't headshot one of them even from such distance.

"Got some mates up there, they seem guarding the place, but the gates are really closed and I don't think they gonna let us in even if we say kindly."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE GONNA BREAK TROUGH THIS DAMN WALL AND KICK HITLER'S ASS RIGHT OUT OF HIS BATH! "Yelled Soldier while the other mercs approve his proposition by evenly sneering.

"Soldier! I told when I gave the sign! "Jumped Spy right before Soldier was bursting off his rocket launcher from his pants.

"Aww... "He muttered looking down and dropping his bazooka.

"Uuuh wait mates!" Yelled Sniper on top of them.

With his scope he zoomed in on the gate, there was a little spick just in front of the gate; a human. "There's someone down there-GOD SAVE THE QUEEN ! "

* * *

 _855, 10:52 am, Wall Rose, Trost district, a top of outer-walls_

'Has it really been five years?' Eren said to himself.

 _Eren Jaguar A.K.A the titan-shifter:_

 _He is also known as the suicidal maniac as the trainees of the 104th call him. He is reasonable skilled in both 3D mauver gear and swords but he has a fire in his heart that makes him different to the other trainees in the platoon. He gets himself into trouble more than ounce; he is stubborn all the time. He only has one purpose in life: kill all the titans to avenge his mother's death._

Eren looks over the edge of wall Rose at the southern city known as Trost. 'Look at us! Ready to stand tall again! We can do it!' he thought as a smirk rose from his face.

'Mankind didn't start this fight! But we are going to finish it!' he thought.

Connie looked over his shoulder to see Eren watch the site of Trost.

 _Connie Springer:_

 _The lovable goof of the 104th trainees. He comes from a small village out south and is loved by all the trainees by his innocents. The second smallest in the trainees, he makes up for it in combat with the 3D mauver gear._

Connie was about to yell at Eren to stop looking over the wall and help. Then…it happened. A bolt of gold lightning bathed the sky in greenish-yellow. A second later, the sky went back to its natural colours but stood before the trainees was the Colossal titan.

No one spoke, not even gasp at the sight before them. Eren was the first to break the silence. "….Agh!"

Before anyone can think or move, the gate exploded open from a swift kick from the colossal titan and the trainees were launched off the top of the wall by the force of steam.

Thinking fast, everyone launched their hooks into the wall as the colossal titan continued its rampage. "Samuel!" Connie shouted.

Samuel was injured by the fall and was knockout. With fast reactions, Sasha unhooked herself and ran after Samuel.

 _Sasha Blouse A.K.A the Potato girl:_

 _Being skilled with hunting and a bow, Sasha is an expert at 3D mauver gear and tracking. She is Connie's best friend. She loves food and has a bottomless stomach._

When she was in range, Sasha fires her cable at Samuel; which impales his thigh. Making sure Samuel and her are tightly secreted on the wall, she shouts to Samuel, "Try not to move! Understand!"

She was greeted with the groans and grunts of Samuel. Eren watches the incident plays out as he hung from the wall. 'That was too damn close' he thought.

In the corner of his eye he catches something. He gasped at the sight. The others soon follow and what they find shocks them all… the gate was destroyed. 'Oh God no! Not again!' Eren thought.

"There goanna get in! THERE GOANNA GET IN!" one of the trainees yelled.

Eren then started to have a flash back about his mother and how she died. 'No! This is over! I'm goanna put a stop to this! I will! This ends now!' he thought.

He then took action. "This is it people! DO OR DIE!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy…well, he is.

"Mounted cannon group 4! Take out the-"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

Eren was kicked back by fire and chunks of the wall shooting out at him. "AAAAAAA!" Eren screamed.

"EREN!" everyone yelled at him. All they can do is watch as he plummeted to the ground. They too shared his fate as the wall blow of them as well.

Recovered from the ordeal, Eren aimed himself straight and fired his hooks at the wall. Successfully griped on, he looked around to see his comrades fall next to him. They too were sent back by the wall. Samuel then wakes up to find him hanging from a cable. He then he looked up to see his leg impaled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING" he yelled over his pain.

Eren was about to answer then a shadow consumed him. Reacting quickly, he and his comrades jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a part of the wall and cannon. Landing back on the wall, Eren looks up at the sight before him. "The colossal titan….his taking out the cannons! He has intellag- What?!" that all Eren could say at what he saw the colossal titan doing.

His head literally exploded followed by the wall bursting in wreckage of stones! 'How!?' Eren thought as the titan screamed in pain.

Eren and the other trainees looked in woe as they saw small but long projectiles flying through the air with fire breathing out from behind. When the projectiles hit the titan or the wall, they exploded! Some of the trainees used the unknown projectiles as a distraction of a way of escape. Sasha, Connie, Mina and the others retreated to the rooftops of the houses below. All but Eren who decided to attack the titan while it was distracted. "EREN! NO!" Thomas screamed as he saw Eren narrowly dodging the debris from the wall.

Eren flanged himself into the air to see his foe. His foe wasn't pretty, hell he wasn't pretty to begin with. Half its face was gone, explosions were erupting around it and he heard loud bangs coming from the ground near it. Eren ducked on the floor and took a glance towards where the projectiles and loud fireworks where coming from the point he is now, there was a large caravan looking thing made entirely out of metal as it shone bright with the rays of the early afternoon sun bounces off of it. On top of and surrounding it were silhouette of men in a red colour, for no appearing reasons they were responsible for firing these strange fires at the Colossal titan. He ignored them as he had better thing to take care of like that bloody Colossal titan. It was blind and invulnerable, now as the time to strike. He hooked his cabals into the titan's flesh, with a powerful burst of gas, Eren flow himself to the titan's nape. He brought his swords up over his shoulder and let out a battle-cry "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eren was so close to the nape, he could feel it. He swung his arms down but then he heard a whistling sound. Before he knows it, he was quickly shot by some metallic object. He felt pain serge through his upper right arm and blood spilled everywhere on him. "Aaahhh!" he screamed.

He plummeted into smoke-screen emanating from the Colossal titan. He prepared the pain he would felt as he was about to hit the Colossal titan, only he didn't. He fell right though the smoke-screen and was about to hit the wall. He caught his composer and hooked himself onto the wall. He looked back to find the Colossal titan gone as well as the weird metal caravan.

Eren hooked himself up onto what was left of the wall. He clinched his arm in pain. He ripped some of the fabric of the shirt to look at the wound. It almost made him vomit. The wound was a good 3 inches in size, blood dripping down from the wound, flesh shattered and luckily it didn't go through the bone as far as he could tell. "Eren!" said the voice of Thomas shouted though the air.

Thomas landed next to him along with Connie; they all walked up to him. "Eren! Where did- Oh god!" Thomas ran to the aid of Eren who was struggling to stand because of the pain.

"Eren! What the fuck happened!" Connie asked.

"He's gone! Agh! Exactly like five years ago! His here on moment and gone the next, just like that!" Eren explained.

"Not the Colossal titan! Your arm! What happened?!" Thomas asked.

Eren tried to recall what happened but the pain and blood loss quickly took over him. "T-the metal caravan! People in red….they did this! They were the ones shooting at us! They stopped me from…killing it" Eren growled.

" Wh-What do you mean, what people in red ? " Asked Connie in panicky

But before even he got a response, the boy collapses on the ground and more blood started to pour out freely. Thinking fast, Thomas ripped a piece of Eren's ruined jacket and wrapped it around his wound tightly. "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologise! Look at us! We were too scared to move! Let alone dodge all that debris and explosions." Thomas stated.

Connie clinches his fists into a ball and turned to face the two. "HEY! Wale on your own time! In case you haven't notice there is a breach! We have to act now! If they pour in, that's it. We may have already had that metal caravan Eren mentioned and all those hostiles aboard in the wall already!" Connie growled at the two.

Just then, a whirling sound was heard behind them. "Look alive people!" A person shouted.

The man landed before them part of the garrison force. He stood tall and walked to the trainees. "Operation Colossal titan response is in affect! I expected you to take part! Report to HQ! If you were close to the damn thing, we need details! You with the injury, report to medical centre in HQ and then take arms!" the Garrison captain ordered.

Connie and Thomas saluted and Eren tried but failed to do so. We felt miserable not doing so. "Sir, there are unidentified personal currently on the ground. They did most of the damage on the wall!" Thomas stated.

The captain cocked an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked around to the newly 40 metre wreck of a wall. "Do you two support this claim" the captain asked Connie and Eren.

They both nodded in approval. "Your unidentified threat has been noted but until we confront them, they will be the third priority! Dismissed!" the captain ordered.

"Sir, we pray the front lines have the strength" Eren said.

'Wh-Who are those people anyway? And how did they were living outside the walls?!' Eren thought as frustration filled his wounded mind.

* * *

 _855, 10:52am (earlier), Wall Maria, 1300m (and counting) from Trost outer-gate_

A bright and powerful flash of golden lighting blinded the RED team. Spy was incapacitated and couldn't see as he swerved the truck left and right like a bull. "Bloody Hell! Mey eye!" Demo shouted as he jumps out of the window to refuge himself to the side of the truck followed by the others, except Heavy who just stuck on the windows and needed Pyro and Medic's help to get out.

As the bald man finally came out of his trap, making both Pyro and Medic to fall on the ground, but he wasn't so lucky as he was the one to be grabbed by his legs and burst in the thin air like a towel "AAAAA!" he screamed as he merely dodged being hit by the floor.

Medic reacting fast tried to grab his syringe gun to attack the titan that was agitating him in the air then took hold of him but a voice told him otherwise, "I GOT YOU DOCTOR!" the rustic voice of Heavy shouted while he was tearing off the team's medic from the evil predator and put him on the ground of safety while a blast of fire flowed from there back, coming from the other to put that bloody Titan on the ground.

After a while, the flash disappeared on everyone's eyes and gave a glance at where the flash burst in everyone's astonishment. They were speechless to the sight that behold them, it wasn't just a normal Titan, he was more bigger, more taller, even more than those walls and was more fleshed than the average giant they we're seeing. They were now witnessing the Colossal titan. "I quit drinkin' right now; I will never drink any alcohol for the rest of mey bloody life..." Demo whispered jaw-dropped before taking a quick sip of his Skrumpy.

Everyone looked in horror as the titan brought its left leg up, ready to break that wall to the ground.

"Told ya they needed some sentries... "Commented Engineer.

And in quick blow, the big gates were literally reduced to pieces as the giant plunged his leg inside the entrance, making everything on its path burst in dust. Sniper again looked though his scope to find that the explosion that made that titan launched every little dot that was on top of the wall off it, falling to their doom. "That's it. The guys up the'e are out" Sniper solemnly stated.

"Well I guess we better help zem, since we still need to pass zhrough that zing in order to enter inside the city... "Stated Spy.

"You betcha'!" Shouted Scout as he sprints towards the Titan with his bat raised while the others followed him in the truck in high-speed.

As all of them were in range, Scout initiated the assault with a ball shooting at the Titan's boned cranium before fleeing behind the truck for safety, The Colossal Titan, not pleased by the little shot he got in the back of his head, slowly turned towards them with anger in his eyes of steam, but before he could even roar his face have been immediately submerged in a smoke of fire and rockets.

While most of the team was firing at the Bloody thing, not caring if they are firing on the walls too, Sniper contoured the giant being and then looked at his scope to find the spot behind the neck.

Sniper gave out a snort and spat over the edge of the truck. "Thanks fo' standing still wankah... "He whispered with a grin as he pulls the trigger.

The special 3 inch titanium plated bullet went whistling though the air but the moment it was going to perforate the Titan's neck, a blur jumped out of nowhere and took the bullet instead. "Oh god... " He shouted as he looks away from his scope in panic.

He then spots a boy, a bit in his fifteens falling from the spot where he shot that blur, a trail of blood was coming from the boy's torso before disappearing in the other side of the wall, Sniper then turned towards the others to announce his discovery " Mates, I think I shot a kid..."

He got glances from everyone. "You're sure it was a kid" Heavy questioned.

"Yes Heavy, a kid. He was one of the fellas on the wall" Sniper said.

"Didn't you say you're the most skilled shooter in the continent? " Asked Scout while frowning at Sniper.

"Hey! The mate just bounced out of nowhe're, how I'm supposed to not shoot that!" Retorted Sniper with a similar glare to Scout's.

Just then, the Colossal titan unexpectedly exploded into steam as its body disappeared.

"Where's big giant?" Asked Heavy while scratching his bald head in confusion like the others.

"In hell I suppose... "Stated Demoman raising his shoulders, everyone approved his version.

And so the mercs pushed their truck towards the broken gates and stopped it as they see several Titans entering from the many holes that the Titan/them made.

"Okay. That's one prob gone and now how do we get inside without the titans seen us" Scout asked everyone.

Demoman snapped his fingers and a smart grin arose from his face "We can use that smoke-screen as a way to sneak into the city, let the praying eyes of the titans avoid us" Demoman said.

Spy liked that idea "good idea Demoman! Everyone hang on to somezing!" Spy warned to everyone.

Everyone held on to a crate in the back as Spy drove into the smoke-screen. It was a flawless idea. Soon they exited out of the smoke-screen; they were through the hole in the wall and into the city. The city was in ruins, no that was an understatement; it looked like Merasmus was here shopping. Buildings demolished to chunks of cobble rocks and pebbles, the road littered with giant footprints, burning carcasses, bloody limbs and fires erupting throughout the city. All nine mercenaries looked outside to see the chaos erupting outside. It seems like they came back to Teufort in a way or another, well the place is really similar though.

* * *

 **This is an awesome chapter. Give a special thanks to CurdonThatBustard for rewriting this story! I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. Until next time, this is The Alamore signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

**Ok people you know the drill!**

 **Lights! Camera! Action!**

 **Hello everyone! The Alamore here with CurdonThatBastard here bring you a rewirte of Attack on Fortress! So enjoy this little chapter. I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm_**

 _844, 11:03 am, Wall Rose, Trost_

Our nine highly lethal mercenaries are now treading though the dark and destroyed cobbled allies of the city known as Trost. All of them had their fingers on the trigger in case they ran into some titans or anything that seems hostile to them (means partially everything). They all previously agreed to leave the truck behind so it won't attract too much attention from the titans nor the soldiers that protected the walls. The journal stated that they were in the mists of mid-8 hundredth century and looking at a big caravan made of steel and woods with four wheels and other things sniper only know inside would seem like a spaceship, and likely they will shot it in case. During the hiding of the truck, they took the advantage of opening the crates inside the trailer and took the weapons they needed, hopefully to get an advantage against the titans.

Scout had the Back Scatter between his fingers, the Flying Guillotine attached to his belt and the Sandman inside his bag.

Soldier had the Beggar's Bazooka around his fists, the B.A.S.E. Jumper on his back and the Market Gardener at his belt with all the grenades around his waist.

Pyro has his special Phlogistinator alien gun in hand, the Detonator attached on the side of his waist and the Back Scratcher in the back.

Demoman has the Iron Bomber ready to fire, the Scottish Resistance on his belt and the Tide Turner on his forearm and his friendly Eyelander tumbling on his leg.

Heavy has the Huo-Long Heater between his giant arms of steel, the Sandvich inside the pocket of his pants (not sure if it was clean inside of it...) and a pair of shinning Fists of Steel to put babies asleep (dead).

Engineer has the Pomson 6000 as his primary weapon, the Short Circuit inside one of his many pockets attached to his belt and the Eureka Effect in case of hitting bad people or just to come back to the truck and we can't forget all his PDAS and tools to build or destroy his beauties.

Medic kept his Crusader's Crossbow behind his coat for experiments, the standard Medi Gun between his red gloves and the Übersaw to 'saw trough your bones'.

Sniper instead has the Classic as his primary, a bottle of Jarate to splash things up and the Shahanshah to cut some kebab.

Spy has his Enforcer ready to trigger, the Sharp Dresser inside his sleeve, the golden chain of his Dead Trigger pending out of his pocket and that chinese Recorder thing to reverse things, but he doesn't believe he will find something with electric circuit to destroy.

They were currently making their way towards the inner walls of wall Rose, where they were trying to find help; hopefully a way back home. Scout was taking point with Spy and Sniper. Sniper was on edge the whole time traveling through the mangled city. His senses were currently and repeatedly on alert, warning him of the bumps and bangs that echoed throughout the district. He witnessed many a titan during the day he arrived and he found many things about them in that time span, they're bloody-stealthy-powerful-sadistic-moronic-bastardic-notkindic-need-to-die-a-slow-pathetic bastards, how in the bloody hell those these people still livin' with those wankers?!

As their trek continued through the waste land that was Trost, the RED team came around a bend and found themselves faced with an untouched, fairly modest house. The windows were in-tact, no wreckage or debris scattered around the house, it looked like it was untouched by the decay of the rest of the city. "It's better if we stay here for the time... "Suggested Engineer while pointing his weapon to the door steps.

Everyone groaned in agreement quite quickly due to the aches and pains emanating from their legs. As they reached to the door, it was unsurprising when the door was locked but a swift kick by Heavy took care of that problem. As they entered, they all took note of their surroundings; the building was a home to a citizen of Trost. It was a reasonable house with average eighth century furniture. The food on the table was recently prepared but wasn't eaten. They didn't take any discomfort to sit around the table and eat, they were hungry mercs after all, and the owners of this house must be dead by now on... "Oh come on Heavy! Can't ya sit down on a table without swallowing other's plate?!" Scout yelled as he lift his dish away from the big hole at his side serving as Heavy's mouth.

Heavy didn't have any problem to try swallowing the plate and Scout with it but he was interrupted by Demoman.

"So, what is the plan when we meet the buggers on the other side of the city?" Demoman asked drinking again.

"We tell them of our predicament. Hopefully they will be able to understand and help us. And if that don't work" Engineer continued "we use guns, and if that don't work, we use more guns ..." Engineer said as he smiled.

"And what if it don't work too?" Asked Scout while wiping Heavy's saliva from him.

Engineer's smile faded into a grimed expression. "Well... We will just leave and find our own way home without them" Engineer said.

"I am afraid zat is not the case Engineer." Spy said as he lit another cigarette and took a breath from it. "We need allies in zis God forsaken world. zese… people can help us to get home we don't have ze Australium to get back so maybe zese people might have some or help us travel to Australia and get it..." Spy said.

"THESE PEOPLE CAN'T HELP US! WE MUST KILL HITLER AND THEN, IT WILL BE AMERICA WHO'S GONNA SAVE US! Maybe we even gonna get medals from the president!"

Soldier's eyes sparkled in thousand lights as he dreams of shaking the president's hand but Spy didn't wanted to respond as he wouldn't like to hear his response if he tell him that America wasn't discovered yet, even Columbus wasn't born. Spy really loved and needed his arms and legs.

"And what if ze Auztralium izn't there?" Medic asked a bit preoccupied.

"I guess we're just doomed for the rest of our life to stay here until we die inside a Titan's stomach" he replied with no difference in his traits and crushing his cigarette on the table.

The room went in a sinister silence as only some gulps coming from some terrorized men was heard.

"And even if we do travel to Australia and get the Australium- if they were any- that means we gonna have to kill a lot of those giants if we are to get to Australia from Germany by truck. We don't have enough ammo and time to waste all of those creeps" Scout stated.

"That is why we help these people! We rid this city and the walls of the titans, and in return, they offer their services to us. They take us to Australia and voila!" Spy said with a grin.

Everyone liked that idea besides Soldier who's still threatening to burn this place down, but one little problem remained. "And what if they don't help?" Engineer said.

Everyone faced Spy, expecting an explanation but what they got surprised them all. "Well it will be Au revoir for them and we go away..."

A silent came back again to shiver the spine of our men.

"You're a big dumb idiot Spy, Y'know that?" Stated Scout.

But before someone could get stabbed, the ground shook violence as everything on the table and the lockers falls to the ground. "Everyone, hide!" Sniper yelled.

Following his order, everyone ran to the nearest object that can hide their bodies from the preying eyes of monsters.

A foot of a 15 metre titan lands right the front windows, almost breaking them from the shock impact. Seeing this; Spy confirmed his suspicion that there was no safe haven in the city that can fend off a titan. Their only option was to get over the walls... If they had the chance...

* * *

 _844, 11:10 am, Wall Rose, Trost, HQ, infirmary wing_

Jean Kirstein was walking to the infirmary to see what the fuss is about Eren being attacked by an unknown hostile. 'Being an idiot and show off again' Jean thought.

 _Jean Kirstein:_

 _He is hot-headed that speaks his mind before thinking. A skilled warrior with the 3D mauver gear, he determines to get into the military police, which he considers the best of the best. That statement gets him in conflicts with Eren._

He enters the doors of the infirmary. He looks around and tries to spot Eren in the maze of hospital beds and rooms. He does find however, his sister Mikasa Ackerman.

 _Mikasa Ackerman:_

 _Mikasa is Eren's sister, and is the last-known person of Oriental descent residing in the Walls. She is a quiet and withdrawn girl that maintains a stoic expression, except when Eren is in danger. When she was little, Eren saved her from slave traders. As a result, she is very protective of Eren, and follows him wherever she can, including joining the military._

Jean's face immediately blushed a crimson red at the sight of her. 'Fuck you Eren…why did you have to make her cut her beautiful hair?!' He thought as he saw her walk by him. As her short hair brushed passed him, he signed. 'It's not the same anymore'. Jean mentally slapped himself, 'knock it off Kirstein! She still beautiful, even with the short hair and the pokerface'

He claimed himself down and walked over to her. "H-hi Mikasa" he greeted her in a cheerful voice.

Mikasa didn't acknowledge him, instead continued to walk over to Eren's room. Jean followed suite and remembered why she was here.

He heard from Thomas that Eren fought the Colossal titan and got injured. When they arrived, they found Eren with 3 inch hole in his arm. When they arrived at HQ, Eren slipped out of conscious due to blood loss. Thomas then found Mikasa and told her what happened, she yelled at him saying that he could have died and she almost killed Thomas for his lack of protection to Eren. She then followed them as they took him to the infirmary.

Jean snapping back to the present, he signed and said what I thought he would never say about Eren, "how is Eren holding up? Is he alright?"

Mikasa looked at him with wide eyes filled with surprise. 'I guess she didn't expect that either' Jean thought.

"Y-yes, he's alright, just mad. His awake now, do you want to see him? Everyone else had." Mikasa asked.

Jean thought about it. Eren seeing him while he was mad isn't the best combination in the whole entire walls. "No thank you. I think I should get prepared for the counter-attack. Will you be there for the briefing?" Jean asked.

She faced him with her deadpanned face, "Maybe, depending on how Eren is" She answered.

Jean nodded in approval of her chose and started to walk away but he came to a halt as he remembered why he came here, "hey, Mikasa"

Jean faced Mikasa's dull, intimidating and scarily poker face, awaiting the question. Jean then started to blush, 'God damn it! I am I turned on by that!?'

Taking a moment to think, he responded "What attacked Eren?" Jean asked.

Mikasa scowled as a result and responded in a menacing tone, "The people in red"

* * *

 _844, 11:33 am, Wall Rose, Trost, HQ, supply basement_

"Out into the frying pan and into the fire cadets! Time to put your training to work! I have faith! Each of you will be credited into you resume'" The garrison office shouted as the trainees ran wildly thought the basement.

Everyone was saying goodbye to each other and reassuring their safety. Walking together in the mists of the chaos is Eren and Mikasa. "Did Jean really say that?" Eren questioned.

"Yes he did" Mikasa answered.

"So, what did he want in return?" Eren asked with a hint of announce in his voice.

First the titans breech the wall and are now pillaging Trost, getting shot by the people in red and now Jean wanting something from his sister, this is turning into something the cadets called, a 'Jean Kirstein day'.

"He didn't say" Mikasa responded in her expressionless voice.

As they continued looking for someone in the chaos of the supply basement, Mikasa looked at Eren with concern, "Is your arm alright?" she asked.

Eren responded by grabbing hold of the baggage protecting the wound and hissing in pain, which earned a glare from Mikasa, "Yes…a long as I don't bump into things"

"What did the doctors say it was from?" She asked in hope it was something she could get her hands on so she can do what they did to Eren, only worse.

"They don't know, they found something inside of the wound, it was a metal object, but it was too rounded to be a piece of sword and they also found some burns around it, like it was a musket shot, they're know inspecting the thing and they still have no idea about what it could be..." Eren said in with a hint of anger rushing through his voice.

In the moist of the frantic crowd of panicking cadets, they both spotted their best friend Armin trying to refill his gas canisters but flailing.

 _Armin Arlert:_

 _Armin is Eren's childhood friend who joins him in the Scouts. He has an inferiority complex, believing he barely passed the combat graduation exam (but was top of the class academically). He whines that he hates being cowardly and having to rely on friends all the time._

"Armin! What's wrong?" Eren asked as he ran to him.

"Eren! W-what are you doing here! You should be in the infirmary!" Armin stuttered.

Eren looked at his newly patched arm, it was still sore but he was able to move it. "They let me out early. Now what's wrong" Eren asked one more time.

"I-I'm ok, just give me time for my nerves settle!" Armin asked quickly with a hint of stress and fear in his feminine voice.

His friends looked at him with concerned looks on their faces. Armin took a long staggering gulp of air before he continued his rant, "This is bad, isn't it? There's a hole in the wall eight metres wide and we don't have the engineering know-how to plug it back up!"

As soon as Armin said, "Engineering" Eren felt a painful rush go through his head and rough voices started to shout,

'Engineer!'

'Yeah!'

'Place a dispenser here buddy we're getting low on ammo!'

'Al' rightly then!'

Eren held his head in pain as the rush started to leave. Mikasa saw this and said with concern, "Eren are you-"

She was then interrupted by Armin continuing his rant "that giant bolder near the front gates are our best bet, but we couldn't know how to host it in place! Unless we seal the breach, the entire city is good as dead!"

Eren and Mikasa stared blankly at Armin as he continued his shock induced speech. "How long do you think they will take wall Rose?! Seriously! How long?! Think about it! They could wipe out the human race in an afternoon!" Armin yelled.

"Then-then there are the people in red! The ones that hurt you Eren!" as soon as Armin mention the name, both Eren and Mikasa clinches their fists into a ball of anger and hate.

"I-I-I couldn't believe it that there could be humans outside the walls! You said they had a caravan made out of metal and weaponry that can bring the Colossal titan to its knees, didn't you?! They could be already inside the walls! They have more advanced technology and weaponry than we do! They can wipe us out without the titans help! We don't know what their entrenches are!" Armin was now screaming and crying out the words.

Eren decided it was enough and grabbed Armin by the arm to make him stop clunking the gas canisters together. "Armin!" Eren forcefully said into his friend's ear.

Armin gasped when Eren grabbed him, "Listen to me, forget the past. Look ahead, we're not going to be the victims anymore!" Eren reassured his childhood friend.

Then there was a long silence. No footsteps, breathing or whispers can be heard. After a while Armin stopped shaking and spoke up, "I'm sorry I-…I'm ok"

His long-time friends know that answer was a lie; he wasn't ok. None of them were

* * *

 _844, 11:58 am, Wall Rose, Trost_

The RED team walked throughout the city, hiding when titans walked by or when they needed a rest. They were close to the wall now, just a few more blocks away. They continued their stretch until they heard something. Thinking fast, they ran to a small alley as they watch the skies with some fast wind flowing above them. Several blurs of brown and silver shun and flow through the air with trails of 'smoke' behind them. Everyone stepped out of the shadows when the blurs were gone. Sniper smelt something off, "'sniff' it smells like-"

"Gas" Engineer finished Sniper's sentence.

Scout ran at the end of the ally and poked his head out to survey the area and where the blurs were heading. The others follow his lead and peered at the emptiness of the city. They find the blurs, now clearly visible as the troopers that defended the walls. They had weird devices on their hips. It looked like a rectangular boxes with gas canisters on top. The cords from the canisters lead to the back where it looked like they fed through some sort of funnel. What they wore allowed them to sling-shot themselves into the air.

"That's seems a cool thing to have... "Stated Scout as he was pretty amazed by that cool stuff they had.

"Guess I could make similar to those thing if I got the scraps..." Engineer said.

Everyone pulled their heads back into the shadows of the ally-ways and handled together as Spy divided a plan, "All right gentlemen, this is what we going to do. Engineer, you will try to find somezing to make zings similar to zose slingshots..." Spy ordered to Engineer, who shook his helmet in acceptance.

"Ze rest of you, guard him and make sure ze titans don't come anywhere near you" Spy then turned to the rest of the team.

Everyone shook their head in agreements and quickly prepared there gun to fire at will, besides Soldier who kept silent scratching his chin in pure confusion.

"Uuuuuh what are we doing again?"

Spy slapped his forehead in shame while everyone just looked in disappointment at helmeted man, all except Demoman who patted his back and said, "King of the hill, Solider. We are doing King of the hill"

Solider smiled and ran to the nearest wall and did the impossible as he started to scale it, even when it was 14 meters high with no leverage what so even. He pointed his rocket launcher to his feet and fired and exploded the floor (with a part of the walls with...) launching him in the air like a rocket before landing on the edge safely. Everyone watched in amazement as they forgot how skilled Solider is at climbing wall that can't be climbed. Everyone then followed Soldier until they stopped when Heavy asked "Hey! We're Spy going"

Spy looked at them all with a blank face until he turned his head in the direction on the now lone soldier positioned on the roof, a smirk erected from his face and whispered in a cheeky voice which meant an awesome plan was unfolding in his French brain. "What I do best"

As he finished his sentence, he was nothing but thin air as he activated his cloaking PDA. Everyone just stared at the ground where Spy was just then, they all hate it when he does that. "Wait a darn minute! What does he mean by what I do best?!" Demoman demanded.

"Probably he'z going to infiltraght ze soldier's base" Medic explained.

"Well that hippie has another thing coming if he thinks he could get into my base and steal my briefcase!" Soldier yelled from above to the world, agitating his shovel to the skies.

"No you dummkopf ! I'm tzalking about the other'z bas-" Medic yelled at Soldier.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY INTEL! DO YOU HEAR ME FRENCHIE?! "He yelled again to the thin air, still agitating his weapon

"Oi! A little help here!" Sniper shouted as he tried to climb the wall, before sliding down to the ground like soap.

Heavy smiled as he walked over to where Sniper was hanging, which he was only a sad two feet off of the ground from his feet down. Heavy reached up and grabbed Sniper by his collar. Heavy then lead his large, bone head towards Sniper's ear and spoke in a happy tone. "It's dosey-doe time!"

Sniper's eyes opened wide with shock and fear, last time Heavy did dosey-doe time was when he grabbed a BLU Spy and throw him over the BLU's base at upwards. "Wait! Heavy-"

"GGGGGGAAAAARRRR!"

Sniper's plead was in vein as he was interrupted by Heavy roaring. As Heavy toss Sniper into the air, he yelped in the air like a Roman getting hit Gallic, the Sniper kept mouth open screaming to his death before he got stopped with the sound of clay smashing and titles falling, signalling that Sniper made it to his destination.

"Heavy is good tosser!" Stated the bald man with a proud grin and bulging his chest.

In the meantime, on the ramparts of the walls, the Australian man came out of the debris of stones felled on his head.

"Bloody big fat bas-"

PLANK !

Sniper was interrupted by Soldier hitting him square on the back of his head. Sniper stared daggers into Soldier's eyes, "I know it's you hippie! Your little friends told me that you were coming to take my intelligence from me! Now who's the one spying now Spy!" Soldier yelled.

"You bloody idiot ! I ain't a Spy! "Yelled Sniper while rubbing his hurt head.

"Hah! Try another day little Spy! Because you have in front of you a real American! HUTAAAH! "

And so Soldier rushed towards the man while raising his shovel but Sniper quickly evaded his attack.

"Don't try me Soldier! I will have no problem to shove my Shahanshah up ye arse!"

"Come here cupcake!" Soldier taunted before bouncing at him like a jaguar.

Meanwhile, back down with the rest of RED team, Engineer found finally that device that those men uses and started dismounting it, everyone decided to take this time of peace to relax and forget that there were man-eating monsters roaming freely throughout the city, Demoman at the other hand took a swig of his scrumpy before collapsing his head and falls asleep.

* * *

 _844, 12:01 pm, Wall Rose, Trost_

'Well…isn't this great' this was thought of the garrison soldier Rhys Paw.

 _Rhys Paw_

 _OC_

His job was to relay the messages of the Vanguard to HQ. Right now, he was standing on a roof….a plain, orange, dusty roof that was 13 meters tall, an easy meal for a 15 meters titan. He let out a low sign, "Just what I need. It was my day off now I have to wait and cook my ass off at a perfect 180 degrees, perfect for a titan's meal, just so I can be someone's message boy". He rubbed the sweat off of his mist head.

"Well…at less it is something different for a change. I'm a message boy and a look-out" Rhys signed as he continued to look into the emptiness of Trost.

His superior told him he was on message and look-out duty. It was simple, report any news to HQ from the Vanguard and look out for titans and hostiles: The so called 'people in red'. He asked what they've done to get half the city at their ass. His superiors said that they were foreign enemies of the kingdom and are to be handled with extreme caution. 'Foreign huh?' up until now he didn't know that people could live outside the walls.

Rhys was snapped out of his trance of thoughts when a familiar sound of the trusty weapon of humanity: the 3D mauver gear. Riding it was no other than his friend Phoebe Tryfell.

 _Phoebe Tryfell_

 _OC_

As she landed, a smirk arose from her face. Rhys signed; this signaled a smart ass joke coming to attack him. "Well, well, well! Look who got the job as messenger boy!" Phoebe said in a happy tone.

"Shut up" Rhys responded in a mad tone.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I was just joking! Jeez…anyway….the Vanguard is wiped out…So yea….we're pooped" Phoebe said in her sarcastic tone while rubbing the back of her head.

Rhys just stood there in complete shock and looked at the South, where the Vanguard was located. He stood there wordless as he tried to understand what Phoebe said. 'The Vanguard is wiped out! That means the titans are breaking in! This is bad, really bad. If the armored titan shows up…we….we are fucked' he thought about.

"We need to head back to HQ! We need to let the captain know!" Rhys said with panic raging through his voice.

"Right! Behind you!" Phoebe smiled.

Not before long, the two were off to HQ but little did they know…they had someone hearing them...

"Mmmm…so ze Vanguard is out. Perfect"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed our story time today and we will see you next time and make sure to leave a review in, it helps me a lot! I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…Until next time peps! The Alamore signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Heavy Spy Scouting Party

**Peps! Peps! Peps! The Alamore here to bring you the chapter we it happens…the titan slayers meet the people slayers in red. How will this go down; good, bad or both? Let's find out! Special thanks to** ** _CurdonThatBustard_** **. I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Heavy Spy Scouting party**

 _844, 12:08 pm, Wall Rose, Trost_

* * *

A lone figure who once was thin air took quickly the form of the notorious back-stabber, Spy. His red masked head peered out of the corner he was hiding from to see the retreating bodies of the garrison force traveling to their base. Obviously, in the distance was a giant white building. The building was at least 22 meters tall and 5 acres large with four towers on both corners. It's big enough to house a small army, or enough sandvich to fill up Heavy's belly for twelve seconds.

"Mmmm, I would have guessed zhat ze largest building in zhe whole entire city was zheir base of operations" Spy said sarcastically as he shook his head in shame of not realizing it sooner.

He mainly blamed this one on himself because he had to look after the nincompoops of a team from 'accidentally' blow up the city. That was the reason he was here spying on the Garrison troops.

Those retards aren't very good negotiators. His plan was simple: find the one in charge on the military and talk to them about their predicament. Hopeful they will come to an understanding and let his team help them. The vanguard being wiped out left a perfect position for his team to help.

Clear out the titans and plug up the wall.

He did account for the large bolder they walked passed earlier; it was the perfect size to seal up the hole. All they need is the Garrison force to keep them safe while Heavy in Über mode carries the bolder to the wall. Perfect.

He crept out of the shadows and into the blazing light of the sun, letting the small world know he was here. Although it was 42 degrees in the sun, he didn't sweat; his body was too focused on his surroundings to release acids. He started to move toward the base, hatching an infiltration plan as he goes inside like a shadow in the crates along the way. He was in the middle of thinking while scouting the horizon to have a chance to enter that big gate in the middle of the fortification, when suddenly his heart jumped, "Hey! What ya doin' Spy?!" a young bostonic voice called him out behind him.

"Scout! You idiot little infant! What do you do here and how did you follow me! I was invisible ze whole time! "He shouted in furious anger at the boy picking his nose with 'derp' expression on his face, but not too loud to attack the attentions of the guard standing next to the gate.

"Simple! Just toss off a jar of milk on ya, so I could follow you stealthy little bastard! "Cheered Scout proudly of his actions.

"WH-What?!" Spy shouted in confusion before he realizes that he was completely wet and with a smell of out-of-date milk and cow's poop.

"Y-You little son of a bitch!" Screamed the masked man in fury as he embraced the boy's thin neck with his gloved hands and begin strangling him violently.

"Argh! Come on Spy... I just... Wanted to pee! "The Scout grunted while struggling to snatch Spy's hands from around his neck.

"WH-What?! Zat's why you followed me?! Can't you just piss on a jar?!" Spy said while he was confused and more furious while still tightening Scout's life.

"Are ya crazy?! I ain't a freak like that crazy Sniper! Also all of them were filled with his! so... I thought that I can follow you; maybe they've got toilets where you're goin'... Argh! I-I-I need oxygen! Spy let me... Go... Aaaaah-"

Spy made a huge sigh as he drop his grip on Scout's neck retrieving his old colour with a cough.

"Okay fine you can follow me! Just don't make anyzing stupid! Now come on now!"

As they were about to infiltrate the base, Spy grumbled in misery, why did he have to go through this pain with Scout? "Wait! Didn't you know zat ze house next to our hideout has a toilet?" Spy asked the young Scout.

"Well…yes but-but….Heavy used it" Scout said in a fearful tone.

Spy nodded, "mmm, it would appear that you are smart after all" Spy said.

"Thanks a lot Spy! By the way you've got stink lines comin' from you... ha..."

* * *

 _844, 12:39 pm, Wall Rose, Trost, HQ, main courtyard_

* * *

The main courtyard of the headquarters was booming with scared, panicked and confused soldiers of both the Garrison and the Cadet regiments. Many of them are at fear for their lives, knowing they will be soon met with humanity's most feared entity. Little did the poor people know there are entities more lethal and more dangerous panted in red. In the chaos and despair was a stoic girl who had a different expression, one her fellow collages never seen; anger and hate. Her name was Annie Leonhart.

 _Annie Leonhart_

 _A small-statured girl who is described as skilled in combat and a realist who tends to be a loner. Although there had been unconfirmed sightings of her talking to both cadets Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, she normally keeps to herself._

She walked through many sobbing people, disgust thoughts ran through her mind, 'look at these people; so miserable, so sad, and so idiotic. They're not going to survive'

As she continued her trek through the disorganized crowd, her face formed a scowl as she thought of the same thing running through Eren's head, who are those people in RED?'

That one sentence ran through her mind over and over again, giving her a headache trying to search of the answer, only to get nothing. Her father always said to control her anger and redirect it to do something useful but she could do it now. Those people, they could endanger her mission. She overheard Armin's rant in the supply basement saying they could destroy them without the titans with some kind of advanced weapons; the doctors are still investigating about that strange piece of metal that was inside Eren's shoulder. So far, that hasn't happened. They haven't been sighted by the Garrison or the Cadets since this morning by Eren. She thought Eren might have imagined it but the wound he had clearly was from something foreign.

She needed answers. She couldn't handle being left hanging without the answers to her questions. The thoughts dwindled in front of her with her anger tied in a perfect not, with that not were to be untied, she could pull an 'Eren', with everyone being Jean.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud, high pitched and terrified voice of the commander of the Garrison regiment in Trost, Kitz Weilman "Attention! Fall in line!"

The order was like a call to a loyal dog. Everyone fell in their line arranging from Cadets, insurgence and the elites. In less than two minutes, the crowd was under control and in order, as the scared, flailed captain stated his authority and commands. "I want every to split into four squadrons as groups all squadrons are responsible for supply ready, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison regiment. In insurgence squadron will be taking to Vanguard, cadets will be taking the middle guard lead by the support squad and the Rear-guard will go to the elites!"

The Captain stopped as his sad and grimed face reviled the next set of orders, "I expect you all to man your posts, knowing the advanced team has been wiped out!"

A series of gasps and nos echoed through the courtyard like a man shouting in a tunnel. Everyone was in complete shock and denial of what the Captain stated. To add more fuel to the fire, the Captain yelled again in his scared and frantic voice, "that's right! The outer gate is history! The titans are in! This mean the armoured titan is likely to reappear if and when he does, the inter-gate will also be history! And we have new that there's also a gang of highly dangerous people from outside the city willing to destroy us! They have already entered the city and past our defences... Maybe they're even in this very room..."

More series of shocked induced words ran through the courtyard like horse galloping through plains, mostly because of those bad guys. Many people were in complete denial on the news toughing that it's impossible to be people living outside the walls; many had their mouths hung open and big enough to fit a rabbit in it. Annie looked at her surroundings, looking at the crowd almost fall apart from the news of their utter doom. 'That idiot is really good at raising moral' she sarcastically mumbled in her head.

"Aaaah finally... Nothin' is betta' than watering the plants, now we're that stupid little backstabber? And why did he replace my shirt with this stupid canvas bag?! I bet the bastard sold it to get a new hat..."

Annie veered her head to her left, following this strange young man's tone. Standing right next to her was a boy; he was about 16 to 17 years old, he had light colour skin with a splash of light pink on his cheeks, chiselled jaw line with his cheek bones just below his eyes. He had a flat brown hair like he just painted his bald cranium with some paint. He also had some dull blue eyes inspecting the room.

The boy was strangely tightening the belt of his pants while walking and looking in opposite directions, which made him to hit his face with none other than the pissed off Annie.

"Ouch! Can't ya see were you looking dumb- Ow ! "Shouted the boy narrowing his traits before he wide them as he realize the pretty face he's looking at, and suddenly, he completely changed

"Heeeeey ladyyyy ! " He shouted with a very not-so-great seductive tone, bulging his chest and making a wide flirty grin with his buck teeth "Can't ya see how destiny is unexpected? So what's up gurl?! So wanna have good time with a fresh boy like me? Oh wait I'm Sorry I'm already taken! But we could still make an arrangement…let's say…10 minutes later; in the boy's toilets, with a bucket of fried chicken? How you say about that? "He finished by raising and downing his eyebrows.

Annie was completely speechless at his sentence, of course she realized that this guy it trying to hook up with her, but she was completely amazed, she never though that it's humanly possible to be so awful, idiotic and stupid and in the same time. Also she was completely dumbfounded while just mumbling.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout this! All the girlz make the same face when they met me... Oh wait look at this" He shouted before he raised his right arm and showed his non-existent biceps "Beautiful isn't it?"

And he continued talking about all his exploits while showing more of his bones, Annie just stood silent, the cringe in her face perfectly showed how she was disgusted to what she's looking at, until where he tried to bulb his torso to show his 'magnificent' pectorals, were she noticed that he was wearing the trainee symbol on his uniform. The only trainees that were here were the ones from the 104th division and she clearly didn't recognize him, such an awful human being is clearly noticeable. He also had grey baggy pants and his jumper looked too small for him. Something is off; her senses were eating at her, telling her to attack as she felt him to be really suspect, his accent was also strange like it was derivative of the English tone. All this give her the reason to finally decides to act, "I never saw you in the garrisons, what's your name soldier?"

The boy looks completely dumbstruck by the question, "Um…I..ah…am" the boy said in a series of ums and ahs blotted out of his small mouth, drops of seat raining from his forehead, she maybe got a catch here...

"I am…" he shuddered a responded.

Before he could answer, someone got in-between him and her, and that person was Jean.

"Sorry about my friend here! He's always full of himself! By the way his name is Enorme Idiot; Enorme is his first name..." Jean said with a warm smile.

"Hey that ain't my name! And I know what did you say you stupid littl-" But before the boy could argue more, the hand of Jean quickly covered his big mouth with a glare coming from the person responsible that completely shut him up.

She lifted an eyebrow towards the boy as she wonders what he was talking about before she turned to towards Jean. 'Jean is sticking up for people? Now something is really wrong' she thought in her head. She asked again but only to Jean, "So, Jean, are you and Marco still on tonight if and when this thing blows over".

His responds was one that was sending her into a sense of shock and confusion "Well...Of course! He is my boyfriend after all" Jean responded with cheerless sneer, Annie could even sense how nervous this 'Jean' was.

She knew that was a lie. There was no way those two would be dating for real; it was just a joke around the trainees. She had all the evidences she needed to act now but before she could attack, she was interrupted again but by the commander. "Quite! Right those in the Vanguard be ready the area is well saturated your mission is a very simple one; defend the wall until the evacuation is done. You are also to look out of hostiles as well; they are described to be in red and are highly lethal. All lookouts have spotted them hold up near the wall! Do not be afraid to attack on sight! We can't let those people into the wall!"

"OH CRAP!" Both 'Jean' and the blue eyed boy muttered in panic between them.

That was it…the knot has been untied and now it was the time to act before something went wrong...

"Now be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution! If it comes down to it, lay down your lives dis-"

The commander was interrupted when a cadet flow over the panicking crowd of cadets and towards him. As his descent started, the commander let out a high pitched scream and rose his arms up to protect himself as the flying cadet was aimed right at him; some people got the scream confused with a little girl crying. The cadet thankfully landed with a loud thud in front of the commander. The cadet arose from the ground and mumbled, "Shit! What the frighten hell are you?! A fucking albino weight lifter!?" the boy shouted.

The commander veered his head upwards towards a growing circle of his soldiers surrounding two cadets fighting. The blonde girl was fighting a light brown hair male. The commander remembered the blonde one's name from Keith Shadis; Annie was her name. He said that she was the best at hand to hand combat, either the trainee commander was drunk when watching her or he heard him wrong because the brown hair kid was easily dodging Annie's punches.

"Wooosh too slow! Come on lady I was going to take ya to dine-Yaah! And have great time with me in the nigh-Waouh! Hey I'm behind you! Lol! No more! Just give up, you ain't gonna hit my tiny head, it just tiny that... I have such a tiny head!"

It was impossible to even touch him, her fist couldn't even reach his face that he already ducks his head and stands behind her taunting her again before she even recover from her blow, he was just too freaking fast for her or maybe for anyone standing on this room, and with the addition of the fake Jean who just stood in the back watching the scene unfold. Annie growled and ran up to 'Jean'. Only a few feet away, Annie stared daggers into his eyes, which only reflected them back to her.

"Are you... gonna stay still you... fucking... ASSHOLE! "She roared in fury as she launches another punch before the boy as he disappears and reappears to her left shoulder sneering.

As the crowd around them continued to flood with confusion and shock, Reiner made his way through them and shouted, "Annie! What the fuck are you doing?!"

 _Reiner Braun_

 _Ranked second of the trainee class, Reiner is described as strong as an ox and able to earn the trust of his comrades. He and Berthold come from a mountain village southeast of Wall Maria when it was attacked by Titans._

She ignored his outburst of anger and confusion as she slipped into her combat stance. The combat stance was the most perfect and advanced techniques in this world, there was no way for that 'Jean' could stop her. She lunched a right hook at 'Jean', who dodged it and had a good opportunity to hit her ribs as she expected but he didn't, instead he reached of his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a whisk but it was bigger. As he opened it, he started to talk but in another voice! "I wasn't expecting someone to start a fight with me but I have learned to expect the unexpected... Especially from a little Jolie Chou-Fleur like you..."

A series of "what the hells and fucks" rocked through the crowd as 'Jean' finished his sentence but for Annie, it was what he said, 'was...was that French?' Annie questioned in her mind.

How could that fake Jean know of French, she heard that that language was lost when the titans started their invasion of humanity and that was a century ago, how could 'she' know? She through the two disguised cadets were spies from the military police, probably spying on their counter parts but none of them can speak the ancient language of French.

He then pulled out a cigarette from the case and placed it in his mouth, he then proceed to rub his face until he removed a mask. A mask with a picture of Jean's face on it. As he did, smoke surrounded him with red sparkles around it. Any people started to panic more than last time and started to scream in fear, yelling that he was a titan. Annie was just looking shocked more than scared at 'Jean' covered in smoke. 'Was he a…no he couldn't be!' she thought in her mind.

The crowd stood silent. Although most of them were there when Shiganshina and wall Maria fell and witness the nightmare of titans first hand. Some of them watched the titans eat people and their love ones. A living nightmare. Some of them ended spending two years in refugee camps eating scraps. A living nightmare. All of them experienced the hell of boot camp and its devil, Keith Shadis. A living nightmare. They have train for five years in order to protect themselves and the people of the walls form the titans but no matter how much training, preparation or courage can prepare them for this they were completely not prepared for this not even a bit. As the cloud of smoke died down, one person was standing there; he was no longer disguised as Jean. He was now…

Red mask.

Red gloves.

Red suit.

He was one of the RED people.

Everyone was silence, even life itself.

Eren who was also here with Armin and Mikasa, has his anger to the mention of the people in red was now replaced with questions about them. How can they pose as people, act like them and be like them? Questions ran 200 m/s over and over again as he continued to stare at the RED man.

Mikasa had witness her parents murder and her adoptive mother's death to a titan. Those were the only times she stood still and let the fear, confusion and questions sip into her mind; this was now one of those times. What was now focused on getting revenge on the people in RED was now replaced with questions, questions of their existence, technology and powers. She needed to know, she needed to know to protect Eren. Eren! He will snap out of his dreams and attack them. She needed to join him and protect him.

Armin had been scared all his life and he ran away from them all to try to get rid of them but they keep finding him again but right now… he wasn't scared by the appearance of the man. Instead he was curious about him. How was this man able to transform into other people and mimic their voice and looks? How advanced were they that they could turn into people? How? How?

Annie mouth was wide open as was everyone else. She heard they had advanced technology they had to attack and almost kill the Colossal titan and make the wall become 40 meters but turning into people and mimicking their personalities. For the first time in her life….she was scared, confused and eyes wide open as the man stared back at her with the same blue eyes that the boy had.

'The boy!'

She veered her head to where she thought the boy was, only to find the scared commander, his body guards and a ripped trainee jumper lying uselessly on the dirt ground. As see looked at the jumper, she mentally slapped herself; she left that bastard go away!

* * *

Spy grumbled while starring to each person in the room, making his cigarette brighter as he kept breathing nervously. He hated it when people found out who he really was, he was just grateful that these people didn't have any flame throwers. Even though he made the least use of his force on anyone in this place and on the girl especially, she might have to eat from a straw for the rest of her life if he did. But he had more problems than worrying about her; he had a mini army with their mouths on the ground staring at his true form. He looked deeply into their eyes; they were scared and confused, not the best combination for negotiating. Spy looked through the crowd trying to find that piece of poop of Scout, cursing him to have, as expected, destroy his plan, only to find the ruins of the jumper he was wearing from the boy he was disguised as. He hoped at least from that stupid boy got out just in time to get anyone to help him; he had a feeling this wasn't going to end too well. Behind the jumper he found a man that looked like a sad walrus but this sad walrus had badges that must signified success and order in this foreign lands, this must be the commander. Spy started to walk out of the mass of soldiers and from the blond girl that was trying to hopelessly stick a punch on his face, in fact he didn't have any attention at her as he walks towards the commander. He then lit up his cigarette and puffed out the excess smoke onto the ground.

As he walked through the crowd, the soldiers have seemed to find their courage and bodies as they continued to walk to and stare at him. As he arrived near the commander, he was met with a breath that smelt like decaying dead people who pooped in their pants before dying and a voice that was so high pitch that the glass around the base could shatter, "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM! ALL WEAPONS ON HIM!"

Like any loyal soldier, all of them pulled out handles with from their devices from their waists and placed them on the front of their boxes. A click was heard and with a nifty pull, they pulled out 2 foot high, 2mm width razor swords that reflected the light of day. Spy turned towards the commander and spoke in a friendly voice, "I don't mean any harm..."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER LIKE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Spy heard one of the soldiers scream.

Spy turned his head to the owner of the voice, he found it belonged to a child, around 16 to 17 years old; he was about 7 feet tall with black hair and green piercing eyes that scream, 'I am going to kill you'. Spy looked deep into the eyes of the boy; he wasn't lying about being injured but by them? How was- his arm, it had a padding underneath it! How did that….Sniper!

'Thank you my great friend! I owe you that Sniper!' He thought with a big 'how will I stab an Australian?' He then sighed and turned back to the boy "Listen, I am sorry for whatever damage my bushman-of-a-friend did to you but I can assure you zat-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS YOUR FRIEND! EITHER WAY, ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO DIE TODAY SO NO HARM WILL FALL ON ANYONE!" the child screamed in anger at the surprised back-stabber.

"Sir! If we let him live, he will kill us all! He tried to do that to me!" the boy yelled at his commander.

The sad walrus looked in fear that Spy, his face clearly showed that he might pass out or have a panic attack. "ALL TROOPS! KILL THE MAN IMMEDIATELY!" The commander roared at his troops.

Spy looked at his situation; surrounded by an army of fearful soldiers, a panic induced commander and a revenge seeking kid who wants to kill him powering them all. In conclusion, he was in a bad situation as always. Spy knows he could get out of this one alive without putting up a fight. Even if he did, they would tier him out and kill him, there was no way to escape those idiots...

Spy slowly backed away from the growing crowd of cowardly soldiers trying to dismember him with their long and intimidating swords. They all surrounded him, cornering him on to the cobble walls that surrounded the white castle. As they raised their swords up, ready to strike a devastating blow, before a familiar voice of Scout came from the windows.

"In comin'!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at the windows wondering what it was or could mean, then looked back to Spy before they looked surprised at how calm he was, he was already very calm but know he just smoking his cigarette like he wasn't threatened by dozens of sword wielding soldiers, because he was the only person who know what it mean.

Something or someone big was coming at them in huge velocity.

Spy straiten his back into his infamous pose as he stared down at the spineless soldiers, some of them sweated more at the glare Spy was radiating through his pose and eyes. He pulled his weapon out of his pocket, as his gun shined and reflected the light of day to the soldiers, who were now beaming with curiosity about what the weird metal object is while some are more worried about the metal object. Spy opened his mouth and spoke his infamous threat, "May I make a suggestion? Run"

As he finished the threat, the walls that the soldiers once cornered Spy has now exploded inwards by a massive, unstoppable force. Rubble, soot and dust bathed all the soldiers, many screaming in pain or fear that it was a monster. To them, this monster was 2.20 meters tall, weighing at nearly 1.5 tons, making the weak floors of the castle brake under the pressure. The monster arose from the rubble and faced the scared soldiers of the walls; they were in fear for their lives as a giant in a black vest and a red t-shirt broke through their fortress. The giant roared a mighty roar at them all, "Time to teaching babies lessons!"

* * *

 **Ze dawn of an epic battle will be made! Spy, Heavy, Scout vs the garrison and trainees! Tone in next time for this epic battle! Make sure to leave a review in, it helps me a lot! I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. Until next time peps! The Alamore signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies in RED

**(Turns on Mortal Kombat remix theme song)**

 ** _Choose your destiny!_**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **F** ** _lawless victory!_**

 **The Alamore is here to bring you the fight of a life time**

 ** _Choose your destiny!_**

 **I am here to bring you-**

 ** _MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_**

 **SHUT UP!**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** **Anyway:**

 **TF2 vs SNK!**

 **Yes! Yes! Yes! I am here right here, right now to bring you Heavy, Scout, Spy vs the Garrison, elites and the 104th trainees! I'm a big DBZ fan so in honour to all those who write DBZ story, Here is the stats for the players:**

 **RED Team/ Team RED:**

 **Heavy- Health and power level: 300**

 **-Attack damage: 200**

 **Scout- Health and power level: 150**

 **-Attack damage: 125**

 **Spy- Health and power level: 175**

 **-Attack damage: 175**

 **Garrison, elites and trainees:**

 **Eren- Health and power level: 105**

 **-Attack damage: 80**

 **Mikasa- Health and power level: 175**

 **-Attack damage: 99**

 **Armin- Health and power level: 95**

 **-Attack damage: 25**

 **Sasha – Health and power level: 100**

 **-Attack damage: 80**

 **Connie- Health and power level: 100**

 **-Attack damage: 75**

 **Jean- Health and power level: 70 (Spoilers! Power level is after Spy and Scout mugged him)**

 **-Attack damage: 45**

 **Annie- Health and power level: 176**

 **-Attack damage: 99**

 **Reiner- Health and power level: 215**

 **-Attack damage: 150**

 **Bertolt- Health and power level: 175**

 **-Attack damage: 125**

 **Krista- Health and power level: 75**

 **-Attack damage: 15**

 **Ymir- Health and power level: 125**

 **-Attack damage: 85**

 **Garrison forces (each soldier of the 100 total) - Health and power level: 100**

 **-Attack damage: 70**

 **Elites (each soldier of the 25 total)- Health and power level: 150**

 **-Attack damage: 90**

 **Trainees (Each soldier of the 25 total)- Health and power level: 99**

 **-Attack damage: 75**

 **I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further augments, let us begin…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Enemies in RED**

* * *

850

Main throne room

Load Wald's estate- Mitras, Wall Sina

12:42 pm

* * *

As the destruction of the titan siege on Trost rained on, it was a peaceful day in the land across Wall Sina. The sun beating its soft rays on the land, the birds sing their daily, happy tunes and the pink flowers sway and dance to the breeze of the wind. Two yellow butterflies flew through the air as they hover over the pink and yellow flowers the populated the banks of the river that surrounded a fancy estate. A hulking, creamy white castle laid nested on a small island homed on the centre of the bank.

"Come now! Take this seriously" the voice of none other than his chubbiness, Lord Wald.

In the main throne room sat Lord Wald and his opponent on a fairly large table in the centre of the room just in front of Lord Wald's throne. The room was littered with the colours of red and pink and a large banner of a horse that hung behind the Lord's throne. Lord Wald's smile broke through his fat rolls on his face as he spied the legendary broad game Chess. He spied one small little white pawn left defenceless by his opponent. Seeing the easy kill, he took it without hesitation, "Very well, let another victory is mine!" Lord Wald said as he took a white pawn and replaced it with his black Rook.

Seeing his opponent beaten, a smug expression Lord Wald laid on his face. "Dear oh dear, one would think our monthly rolls would see at least some improvement in your approach to the game, Pixis" Lord Wald gloated to the elder opponent, who was known as Commander Dot Pixis.

 _Dot Pixis_

 _Dot Pixis is the highest-ranking commander of the Southern Territory. He is sometimes viewed as eccentric. Many of his soldiers that work under him say he is an intelligent and good heartened person full of surprises._

As Lord Wald brought his wine cup to his mouth, Pixis brought his hand up to his bold head and showed a shy expression as he praised Lord Wald, "One would think so yes. Clearly my brain is inferior to yours, Lord Wald" Pixis said in a shy expression but his face clearly showed one in pain, preferably the pain of acting stupid to impress someone.

The fat lord laughed as took a handful of different flavoured pastries from the plate before him. He started to organise the small treats as he spoke in an intimidating and cheerful voice, "Such obsequiousness from the single highest ranking officer in the Southern territory!"

The fat man then grumbled the treats from his fat hand. As he finished, he smiled, "Tell me, seriously! How can you hope to thwart the Titans when you-"

A loud bang echoed through the throne room as a blonde haired garrison soldier ran towards the commander. He halted and then saluted as he talked in a terrified voice, "Commander Pixis sir! I bring news!"

Many military police soldiers present in the room gulped in fear and pity for the boy who interrupted their lord. Lord Wald looked at the boy in enounce, "I beg your pardon young man! I-"

"The Colossal titan and terrorists of the state are laying siege to the city of Trost! Reports say the gate has been destroyed by both the Colossal and terrorists" yet again the young blonde interrupted the lord.

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the still air as Lord Wald dropped his wine cup. The fine, red liquid ran freely around the floor. "T-t-terrorists?" the lord manage to say in his shocked state of mind.

Obviously it wasn't the Titans breaking and entering into their territory that was his most concerned about, but his loyal subjects and civilians of the South turning against him and letting the titans roam freely into humanity's sanctuary was his main concern. He never had anything like this in his land before. The only one who doesn't seem affected by this was Pixis; he had the stone cold face of a fearless general. Pixis stood up from his cosy chair and proceed to take a swig of the wine bottle left alone on the table.

After the heavy swig and a loud gulp, Pixis smiled and faced his lord, "Ah! This vintage is worthy of your good taste. One man of action to another, I obsequiously accept it as a gift."

And with that, Pixis walked out the door with his two escorts in tow. As they did, the lord was forcefully snapped out of his shaken state and jumped out of his seat in haste. Running through the door, his loyalists in tow, he found his guest walking by the courtyard, almost to the stables. Wald was on hot pursuit, pleading and ranting to Pixis as he waddled towards him, "Where are you going!? Pixis wait! You can't just march off! I command you to stay! Preparations must be made to prevent the terrorists from breaching my castle! Assemble your troops and establish a Garrison around my estate, this instant! Damn it all it's your sworn duty to defend us from both titan and man!"

Not taking the little fat imp's endless questions no more, the bold Commander stooped in his tracks and faced the lord with an emotionless face. "Lord Wald sir, I'm told numbers of our brave comrades in arms are laying down their lives in the defence of Trost as we speak. As much as terrorists attacking the city may seem interesting, titans are more trouble to take down than humans" the Commander stated to the lord.

One of Pixis escorts walked up before him, "Sir, I'll ready the horses, sir"

Pixis nodded in agreement to the young soldier. As she left, Pixis continued his conversation with Lord Wald. "When the dust settles, there may be more graves to dig than there are people to dig them" Pixis spoke to the scared noble.

Pixis then narrowed his eyes and continued in a grim voice, "An astronomical number of lives snuffed out in a twinkling"

Lord Wald stuttered at Pixis' response, "Yes well, there's no help for it, is there? If it's their time…besides, what earthly good can the presence of a man who persistently loses to me at chess do for them now? Why not remain where I can assist you?"

The remainder of Pixis' escort stepped in front of Pixis and faced the lord "Your lordship, if I many speak freely, should the commander actually face a titan or a terrorist in battle, he won't feel compelled to play down his skill as he does with you"

Lord Wald was speechless, to think all this time he thought he was smart enough to beat a commander but in truth, the commander was smarter than him. Pixis sighed as the soldier who bluntly told him of Pixis secret, "That's enough, soldier. Good day, sir, I wish you another opulently appointed day of sloth and tranquillity" Pixis said with a smile.

And with that, Pixis walked away from the frighten lord, "Please don't go. Don't do this to me. Pixis, please I'm begging you! Pixis!"

* * *

The light and solid taps of Pixis and his escort's footsteps echoed around the little courtyard by the main gate. The stale aroma of hay and horse manure stung the Commander's nose, signing mentally as he messed the scent of lavender and rosemary surrounding the gardens inside the confined walls of the castle. Such a holy and rare scent for the Garrison Commander, a far-cry from the smell of sour body odour of his troops or the regular bowl movements of their steads. Standing by the centre of the courtyard, tugging and keeping their transportation at ease was one of his personal escorts, a young lady by the name of Anka Rheinberger. Anka was a nice, silent lady that Pixis grow attracted to well, he remembered several events in which where he would regularly climb atop of the great Walls and drink away several bottles of liquor as he either watch the golden-coin that was the sun set over the horizon or watch the cities below ran about. Normally he would pass-out after the seventieth bottle, and out came Anka; several blaneks and a pillow at hand. Pixis would never guested that sleeping onto of the wall could be so peaceful and comfortable. As they tracked over to her, Pixis asked a question stuck deep in his head, "Gustav, you listened to the young lad back in the room, yes? Did he and the report describe anything about the terrorists?"

Another member of his personal escort, a fresh faced man by the name of Gustav responded in a firm voice, "Yes sir, but the report is rather bare-boned in terms of physical description, but it makes up in…..wonder"

Pixis stopped and pursed his lips as well as quirked one of his fine-lined eyebrows towards his escort and the folder currently in said escort's hands. Pixis was lost in thought for a moment before responding. "Continue"

"Sir, the report stated that the terrorists appeared riding an unknown caravan in Wall Maria country, around about the same time the Colossal Titan appeared. They were reported and confirmed by eyewitnesses that they were wielding advanced weapons that demolished a majority of the wall by the gate. Several cadets and civilian eyewitnesses were injured by the debris from the attack, twenty-one in total. One of the cadets injured had a piece on ammunition lodged into his arm."

Gustav then fished into the file and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he handed it to Pixis; who gladly took it. At first glance, it looked like rough sketch of a small piece of circular shrapnel but on closer examination, it was clearly designed to pierce flesh with ease. The end of the small cylinder was a fine little arrow head, almost like the tip of a knife. Again, pursing his lips, Pixis looked at the rough sketch of the ammunition in question. "Anything significate on it?" Pixis questioned.

"Yes sir, there was descriptions imbedded in the base of the ammunition, it wrote 'Here's a touching story: you died, the end'"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Interesting" Pixis spoke with a small hint of amusement in it.

Gustav however found no humour in a piece of metal designed to harm human beings and little titles taunting the deceased. After Pixis let out a little giggle, Gustav continued with the report. "It was also stated that they were expelling other types of ammunition and projectiles. The eyewitnesses described the most reparative one to be fired as a long, slim metallic grey projectile, seventy-two centimetres by eighteen centimetres; breathing fire from its base and when they came in contract with the Wall or the Colossal, they exploded" Gustav concluded.

"A type of cannon ball?"

"No sir, the witnesses saw no cannons placed on their caravan but the blast radius is similar to that of a small HE cannonball"

Pixis raised an eye-brow yet again. Every question Pixis asks and then revises an answer for, several more take its place. The report wasn't wrong when it came to the advanced weaponry: having something that could fire these projectiles multiple times in the spam of minutes is a marvellous brake through for their technological point of view. Pixis chewed in the side of his mouth in thought, listening over and over again at Gustav's account on the 'cannonball-like' animation. "Mmm…what were their targets?" Pixis questioned.

"It was unknown who they were aiming at sir, they were mostly bombarding their ammunition towards the Colossal and our troops stationed on top of the Wall"

Pixis looked towards the group, his winkled eyelids closed as he dwelled in thought; trying ever so hard to find a solution. And one did came. "Sir, if I may" the firm voice of Anka ringed in Pixis' ears.

Braking out of his train of thoughts, Pixis looked towards the lady and gave a nod for her to continue; he of course would like an outsider's perspective. "The accuracy on our cannons are terrible, yes? What if they were aiming at the Colossal and our men were struck with inaccurate blows from their recoil of their weapons?"

Pixis looked at the lady and gave her one of his Pixis-style smiles, damn was she a smart little cookie. "True, but what if the Colossal was the one being hit by the inaccurate blows?" Gustav questioned Anka's theory.

"That is true, each story and scenario has a fifty-fifty chance of being the truth" Pixis stated to his personnel.

"But how will we-"

"Figure it out? We have to apprehend them" Pixis interrupted Anka midsentence. "The higher-ups have declared them terrorists and enemies of the kingdom without knowing the full story. We capture them, we'll solve the mystery. They're the only ones who can clear this mess up"

Grabbing the saddle strapped around his caramel coated horse, Pixis holstered himself up. Having been doing this since he was twenty-seven, Pixis found it easy to swing his tired hips and legs over the saddle and onto the other side. His personal escorts did the same as they mounted their respected steads. Adjusting and fitting himself comfortably onto the saddle, Pixis held the reins and prepared to move out. "Gustav, before we disembark to war, would you please give out the rest of the report" The Commander asked with soldier.

"The report only gave out the minimal description of their appearance, it stated they were wearing the colour red, sir" Gustav responded as he adjusted on his horse.

Pixis humbled as a response. Throughout the years before and after he was promoted to High-Commander of the Garrison, he fought and condemned many crime families and gangs around the three walls; yet none of them didn't have the colour red as they're singulars. Pixis was beginning to think this might be work of the military…

"Sir, do you think the troops in Trost can handle them?" Anka asked, worry laced and vexed in her sentence.

Pixis humbled and said, "Yes they can. I have faith in them" a smile came across his face "They may have properly apprehended them right now"

* * *

 _850_

 _Main courtyard, HQ- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _12:50pm_

* * *

'We finally have him!' Eren's sick and angered voice echoed through his head as he eyed the masked menace.

The red man was trying his best to no showing how nervous about the situation he was in, he was surrounded by three-hundred decent and sharp blades, his little friend couldn't help him. Eren laid a wicked smile on his small face; he loved how the red-man's forehead was raining sweat as he tried to find a way to escape with his shaky eyes. 'He stopped me from killing the Colossal titan! He will pay!'

Images of the masked man being dismembered ran fresh and rapid through young Jaeger's mind. Should he strike at his arms? Disarm him quite literally or stab him in the stomach? A slow and painful death or slice his head off his disgusting suit? A quick death, something he doesn't deserve after what he or this bushman did to him. Little did the little monster know that his foster sister, Mikasa was thinking of the same thing, only with less gore.

Mikasa was studying the man; his previous stance before Eren proposed the order of killing the dangerous man, stated that he knew what he was doing. He had a clear goal in mind and strived to achieve that one goal but now that small expression was all replaced with an appearance that showed fear and regret. She had to be cautious, dangerous people like him, as Eren claims him to be, can attack at random when pressured to do so. She had to watch the dangerous man… for Eren's sake.

As she kept a close eye on the man in red, Armin was slowly drowning in his thoughts about the man. 'He-he…apologised for one of his friends hurting Eren, why?' Armin's inner-voice rained on in his head.

'Why was he apologising, maybe to save his own skin? But-but he also apologised for the boy attacking Annie. What were his goals? Why did he infiltrate our ranks? Why did he….he walked up to the commander! He was about to talk to the commander!'

As the brain waves in little Armin's head generated a small but bright light bulb, he pieced the puzzle surrounding the man together as the mystery of the shape-shifter unravelled before Armin's head. 'He wanted to talk to the commander but he must have heard about the orders to bring him in! So he disguised himself as Jean so he could talk to the commander! About what though, death threats, an alliance?'

Another burst of brain wave activity activated another light bulb in the smart little brain of Armin, 'An alliance! That's why they haven't destroyed the city or the walls! They haven't killed anyone! They didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Annie. They're clean! They're on our side! They want to be on our side! They were attacking the Colossal titan! But Eren, how was he hurt?'

'Eren was close to the nape when the people in red were attacking!'

The final piece of the puzzle was found, 'Bushman shot Eren by accident! Eren must have been near the nape when Bushman fired those projectiles!'

That was it! He had to defuse this useless and dangerous situation before they lose the chance to form an alliance with a powerful and deadly ally! This could be it, humanity's survival now rested on the shoulders of Armin Arlert, the one who could make and change the minds of his superiors to support and align themselves with the man in the red suit, the weird talking boy and the bushman; the three deadliest people who can turn into other people and bring down the Colossal titan. With their help they can seal the hole in Trost and later in life they can seal the hole in wall Maria! They can be humanity's saviours.

Just as Armin made his mind, a loud shout was heard, "In commin'!"

Many soldiers present in the courtyard were confused as to who shouted that but for Annie, she knew it was that disgusting boy that tried to hook up with her with some fried chicken, whatever that was. As everyone looked around, bracing themselves from any attack, they did notice the man in the red suit's scrawny, fearful face was replaced by an evil grin reaching his masked cheeks. Every soldier in the courtyard knew that the warning was meant for the man in red. As the man in red's slender gloved hands reached into one of the pockets of his suit, he pulled out a rectangular object with a handle, almost looks like the butt end of a musket only bulkier. He was also radiating a sense of death on everyone with his blue eyed gaze, this made many soldiers shiver in fear of the unknown man. He then spoke words that stung like venom.

"May I make a suggestion? Run."

As the words of warning rained down on the soldiers, the wall that surrounded the entire compound also rained down on the soldiers. Mikasa was the only one who reacted fast enough before the walls convex around them. Mikasa ran towards her adoptive brother and her friend and tacked them to the hard, cold ground. With her body shielding both Eren and Armin, the rain of cobble stone began as the heavy rocks fell on the less fortunate soldiers near the wall. As the dust clouded over the soldiers, some disoriented, saw that many of their comrades close to the wall on the ground covered in bruises. It turns out that whatever hit the wall shattered the wall into apple sized chunks. As Eren caught his composure, he gave a light growl as he forced Mikasa off of him, much to Armin's gratitude as his face was buried in the ground. That combined with Eren and Mikasa's weight made it very painful experience for his small frame. As they all stood up, recovering from ordeal, the cloud of dust settled over the courtyard, as it did they were met with something huge, terrifying and the reason by the complex walls are now pebbles on the ground.

It was a man, a big, bold, man. Much taller than Bertolt and as big as several Reiners stuffed into each muscle of the man's body. His fists were covered in a blue metal, almost like a pair of gloves. He let out a low, bear like growl as he radiated a death scowl with his blue eyes, not as sinister as the masked man but equally terrifying to both soldiers young and old. The worst thing is…

He was wearing red.

Everyone's fear and regret bubbled up to their surface as they saw the red masked menace, who somehow came out of the wreckage without a scratch laid upon him, walk up towards the red brute and took a place besides him. It was clear that though two were allies.

"Time for teaching small, little babies lesson!" the giant behemoth roar at the young and old soldiers of the walls.

Many then and there lost the will to fight or confront the monster and the masked sorcerer. The voice of the monster was ruff and in some cases; manly. Many knew that they wouldn't survive any attacks the giant man would throw at them. The cadets were in fear about how to fight the man. They were mostly trained in killing Titans and only took a few hand-to-hand combat lessons. Even with their little knowledge of hand-to-hand combat techniques, they were doomed if they confronted the giant. Their know it all and professional in the said subject was the only one who could stand up to that thing but she was a mouse compared to the 1.95 metre tall man. The Garrison soldiers, both elites and regulars were staring at the brute before them, fearing of what to do with him. They face the bad side of the population of Wall Rose and dealt with them but no one in the complex had to deal with a human as big as the giant before them.

Some of the soldiers were thinking of running away or hiding but one was determined to handle this situation and take down both red men, mainly to impress someone. Reiner had the look of determination in his eyes as he looked at the musket that lay before an unconscious bodyguard that was supposed to defend the cowardly commander. He then looked at the brute that was now talking to the masked man. He may be big and intimidating but by the looks of the man, he was human therefore he had human weaknesses. His hands reached towards the musket, as he did, the memory of his training of the weapon ran through his mind, remembering the instructor's remark about his handle on the recoil and his good aim. He pulled the musket towards his body, 'Time to save lives and take names-

He eyes slowly drifted and landed right on the blonde, blue eyed beauty; Krista

* * *

 _Krista Lenz_

 _A petite girl who is described as friendly and warm-hearted. She is a well organised and good soldier, coming in at tenth place of the top ten best trainees. She mostly spends her time helping people around her and hanging around Ymir._

* * *

-And take someone else' he smirked as he eyed all her features. He stopped however, knowing that the giant was moving towards his comrades and the commander of the garrison in Trost, endangering them all. He pulled the musket up so the iron-sights lined up towards the brute. The musket was aimed directly at the head of the giant. Reiner had a small smile on his face as he slowly pulled the trigger. The trigger was position half way when-

 _Tap, Tap_

He felt two hard taps on the side of his head, making his head disorientated for only a second. He turned his head towards the culprit, what he was met with made he regret aiming the musket at the giant.

It was that boy, the one Annie couldn't hit. He was squatting down besides Reiner with a smug look on his face as he held a long, wooden stick in his hand that had the words 'Sandman' carved on it. The boy had a hat on with a weird device on his head that covered one of his ears and on the other had a thin grey, stick on the other ear.

The worst thing about him is that he had a red shirt on.

"Yow! What's up?" the boy asked in a foreign and funny accent.

Reiner was speechless of a second in front of the boy's charitable question, before finally, his mind said to him, 'He's with the giant and sorcerer!'

Reiner tried to aim the musket at the boy but he reacted faster than Reiner could and with swift motion, the boy brought his wooden stick down on the musket and broke it in two. Reiner looked in shock at his weapon broken by the wooden stick that was wielded by the small, bony arms of the boy. Using Reiner's shocked state of mind to his advantage, the boy followed up his previous strike and hit Reiner in his family jewels. The result was a sickening crunch that echoed throughout the compound that caught the attraction of the entire garrison, trainees and the people in red. Every one of them displayed the emotion of pain, pity and sorrow for Reiner as he lay on the ground curled up, grasping his jingle-balls in pain as he tried to breathe again. The boy in red jumped up and cheered for his victory.

"Didn't see that comin' you dumbass! I'm owning you! O-W-N-I-N-G U! BAM! Take that chuckle nuts!"

"Scout..." the masked man shouted at the boy with a sarcastic grin "I zough you cowered back to ze base like you always do... "

"Go to hell Spy!" the boy retorted back, pointing his stick towards the Reiner's nose while approaching the duo "Without me, blondie over here would have killed Tons-of-fun!"

As the scene between Reiner and the boy now known as Scout went on, Armin looked curiosity 'The boy's name is scout? Is that a code name?' Armin thought as the men in red walked past all the scared soldiers, who tripped and fell trying to get out of the way from all the men in red. Scout was looking at the soldiers cowering with a smile on his face as walking with the brute and masked man towards the hole in the wall. "You know Heavy, I can get use to this" Scout stated to the brute

'So the big one is heavy, name fits' Mikasa thought as she eyed them walking away. She had the courage, strength and will to take them all out but she saw how well trained the mask man was in hand-to-hand combat, no doubt the other two were also trained in the art. If she attacked, her strength alone won't be able to overcome the man power of Heavy. She needed everyone else on her back and call. "Little man speaking too much! Can we go Spy? I am hungry" Heavy asked the masked man known as Spy.

"Well, I was here to talk, until ze swords came out and...yes, let us go gentlemen….zis was an utter failure" Spy stated, randomly twisting and rotating his shoulders around.

'That masked bastard is called Spy. Mm, name fits for sneaky asshole as him!' Eren thought as he eyed in anger of both red men walking past all the soldiers effortlessly.

'Why aren't they fighting?! Why are they just letting them go?!' Eren madly said in his head.

The pain in his arm flared up in pain from his anger of the men. Watching the Scout smile at his fallen comrades, Heavy walking by, not care about who saw him and the Spy, looking at him with hatred in his eyes. Eren looked at the masked man with hatred as well. "What is plan now, little Spy" Heavy asked Spy as they begin to exit in the same way they entered.

Spy grumbled as he replied, "It's a total failure zanks to zat idiot over zere, let's go back towards where is Engineer. We need a plan B"

Knowing Eren, he took the 'idiot' remark to heart. He growled and ran straight towards the path of the red men. Eren ran straight towards the RED men with his weapons drawn, wanting them to be coated in their blood. He lashed his weapons at Heavy, but the brute just raised his metal hands towards the swords. The result was Eren's swords shattering. Eren was forced back from the recoil from the attack. He looked in shock as he saw his blade less handle. Eren was then back-handed by surprise from Heavy and went skidding across the stone floor.

Mikasa gasp as Eren stopped his painful travel on the ground. She ran towards him to see if he was alright. Mikasa kneed down before him, with a conserving voice she said, "Eren, are you alright?"

A low groan escaped his lips as he sat up and faced the men in red who were now walking out of the compound. "They're going to die! And I'm the one to send them to Hell!" Eren growled as he glared at the men.

"You're welcome to try shit-stain!" The youngest of the red men, Scout shouted at him.

"EVERY SOLDIER HERE!" Everyone, including the RED men looked at the scared commander who was now standing and addressing the scared crowd. "IN THE NAME OF HIS MAJESTY! I ORDER EVERYONE HERE TO EXECUTE THE TERRORISTS ON SIGHT! RUNNING OR HIDING WILL RESULT IN A DEATH PENALTY!"

* * *

Spy cocked an eyebrow as he heard the mad commander rant about a king. As the commander yelled the rules about killing them or be killed by him, Spy talked to his team mates, "screw ze commander, we needed to find zis king"

"Ya but where's that king at?" Scout asked

"Isn't it obvious, the centre of zese walls! Wall Sina. A place away from all….zese" Spy stated to the Scout while gesturing to the crowd of soldiers and the burning city behind them.

"Questions later, bad men in front of us..." Heavy said while he pointed at the commander ordering his men.

Spy signed as the commander was more focused on get orders to his men instead of just saying, 'attack them'. Spy took out his cigarette, lit it and smoked its bad but great flavours. "Well! Zhis was nice but we should leave now! Zank you of ze workout!" Spy yelled that the soldiers with salute of his smoking hand.

Before they could leave, the soldiers ran around them and surrounded them with their weapons drawn. Heavy, Scout and Spy looked at their current situation;

All knowing that the only way out was to fight

* * *

As all the soldiers surrounded the men in red, many fearful as they eyed Heavy, many let out a small laugh as they realized that the name fit him. The captain let out a loud voice, "Prepare to die!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Every soldier looked in shock as the RED men, currently surrounded, were laughing. Many knew something bad was going down as they continued laughing.

"Why are they laughing" the now scared Krista said to her best friend

"Maybe they're come to terms with their death…or they have a plan to kill us. Your guess is as good as mine" Ymir responded in a flat tone but her eyes were lock on to the small Scout.

* * *

 _Ymir_

 _A member of the 104th graduating class and a close friend to Krista, to who she holds romantic feelings for. Although not the most friendly of persons, Ymir will not hesitate to save or protect Krista from anything. All she asked in return is marriage. Although many think it's a joke, in truth it isn't._

* * *

The laughing stopped as Spy walked up towards the soldiers, "Ha-hoo! Y-y-you zhink you can kill us!" another hail of laughter came from the three as Spy finished his sentence.

Spy looked at the fearful soldiers who were questioning their act of laughter, "Maybe you should lay your weapons down and walk away" Spy demanded politely, his funny smile still on his lips.

The soldiers, still induced in fear, reminded unmoved by the sentence and instead progressed forward onto them.

"Oh! You know, we'll make zis less embarrassing for you all and we'll stick with our melee weapons, isn't zat a good deal?" Spy asked to the soldiers.

Before the soldiers could respond, blades came out of his sleeves, Scout flipped his wooden stick in the air and caught it while Heavy pounded his fists together which created blue sparks that danced on him. As they all stared down death at everyone, Spy smirked and said, "Shall we?"

With a mighty roar from both sides, the fight began!

The three reds ran into the mass of garrison soldiers with screams of their famous battle cries;

"Here I come!"

"Let's go! Let's go! "

"Gentlemen!"

The brute Heavy led the reds with his arms out to his side, trying to clothe-line the soldiers with his steel arms as he charged. Mikasa ran straight towards the brute but at the last second, she dives under the giant limbs of the man. Once she finished her flawless dive, she jumps with her swords held high and was about to strike the masked man. 'The stupid man brought daggers to a sword fight; the odds aren't in his favour'. As she brought her swords down on the man, she expected the blades to pass through the daggers and the masked man effortlessly but she wasn't expecting her blades to shatter on contact with his weapon. The man then shifty impale her in the shoulder with his other dagger on his free arm.

Scout broke away from Heavy's path and performed the impossible and doubled jumped in mid-air in front the hung opened mouths who witnessed this impossible acrobatic feat. As his flow through the air, grabbed a small white ball out of his pocket and gave it a firm hit from his wooden stick. The ball went flying through the air and landed square on Cadet Thomas' cheek, which then, thanks to the momentum of the ball, tossed him on some piles of barrels with stars hovering around his head. Scout landed down on the floor after his strike and searched his next opponent, which was Mina.

Scout ran straight towards her with the intent to knock the pretty dame off her feet, quite literally. Scout grabbed the head of a nearby solider and proceed to swing his legs out towards Mina. His feet stuck her chest and with the force behind his powerful legs, she went flying through the crowd and knocked her head on the ground.

Many of the soldiers in the path of the brute named Heavy were thrown or smashed out of the way by the man. Eren, determine to prove himself and get revenge from the surprise backhand, charged at Heavy. "You two! Help me!" Eren yelled at two garrison soldiers idly standing by and watching the carnage unfold.

"No way kid! You're helping me!" one of the garrison soldiers said in a demanding tone to the reckless Eren.

The two charged at the brute with the garrison soldier taking the lead. The soldier jumped high in the air with his swords over his right shoulder, aiming to slice through the rough, thick neck of Heavy. Unfortunately for the garrison soldier, Heavy saw what the man was trying to do. With a swift but all mighty powerful left uppercut, Heavy hit the soldier square in the chest, "POW! Haha!" Heavy shouted in happiness.

The soldier went flying out over the soldiers and landed roughly on three of his comrades. Heavy found the landing hilarious and tried it again on another soldier, and received the same funny results. 'Heavy likes this!'

Eren stopped his tracks and stared at the brute that had stopped his devastating charge and was now punching the soldiers and watching them fly and land on his comrades. Eren didn't want to admit it but he feared Heavy. He was pure muscles and mass rolled into one as he enjoyed watching his comrades fly and land in pain. He wanted to push forward and attack him but another part of him didn't want to get that big fist through his cranium, being for him to retreat like his commander. He knew the scouts wouldn't accept him if he ran from something frightening and stronger than him. In order to join the scouting regiment, you need to have a will that burns in your heart for freedom and the courage to fight all the odds.

As Eren was prepared face the monster, Heavy managed to knock twenty soldiers into the sky. Heavy smiled as he was victorious against the soldiers of the garrison. The little ones were easy but Heavy wanted more of a challenge….like that green eyed boy who's running towards him.

Heavy roared as he charged at the boy who dare tried to hurt him and his lovely Sasha. Eren snapped out of his mind by the screaming and the thunderous booms that rocked the Earth as the brute ran at him. All Eren managed to do is stare at the oncoming brute and come to conclusion that this was the end.

His end was postpone however when his fellow comrade and friend Bertolt Hoover pushed him out of the path of the brute's giant fist.

* * *

 _Bertolt Hoover_

 _Ranked third in the class, Bertholt is described as having potential and able to master every skill he has been taught, but lacks drive and initiative. He is best friends with Reiner and he is also comes from a mountain village southeast of Wall Maria._

* * *

But the consequence for saving Eren was a disasters one. Eren might have missed the blow but Bertholt got the full power of it. Heavy's punch was so powerful that his entire rib cage shattered and exploded into his internal organs, his spine snapped in several different places and blood pouring feely from his mouth. Eren saw Bertholt's damaged body fly freely through the air with blood flowing out of his mouth. Eren was speechless as Bertholt body landed with a sickening crunch, his body twisted and dead.

'No….no…..Bertholt was…one of the best…how?' Eren looked at the lifeless corpse of his former friend.

Something snapped deep inside of him when he saw the disgusting smirk on the brute's face, clearly enjoying the pain he inflected on Bertholt. 'That's it!' Eren grabbed his handles and pulled out new swords and charged at the brute with the intent to kill him, for Bertholt. But the blade of the masked man that cut deep into his knee stopped him from perusing his revenge. Eren's head smashed hard into the ground, breaking some of his teeth and his nose. "I zink I should teach you a lesson about blabbering boy" The masked man spat at him.

Eren slowly got up and stared daggers into Spy, only to reflect back at him and do no damage. Eren jumped back up and aimed his swords at him, "You! You people! No! You're not people! Your monsters! Psychopaths! Demons! You're like the titans! You don't deserve to live! H-How do you live with yourself?!" Eren screamed in anger, waiting for the masked man to feel guilty for himself.

Spy smiled at the panicked Eren, "Yes, well we do have psychopath, a monster...mmm maybe a ghost or a demon but most of us are still human... But we are also something else-" Responded Spy with a casual tone while taking a breath of his cigarette.

"We are Mercenaries!"

The blades in his sleeves popped out and with a yell, Spy charged at the green eyed boy who doomed humanity.

* * *

Connie screamed as he flew across the yard at high speed. His flight was stopped when his back met on of the pillars that surrounded the compound. He had the wind knock out of him as he started his descent towards the ground. He landed with a ruff thud on his side. Connie gasped and tried to get the wind back into him. As he did, he started to have a coughing fit, with blood dripping out of his mouth. He had a few missing teeth, broken bones and bruises thanks to the giant Heavy. He hate to admit it but they were getting fucked sideways.

The RED boy named Scout was too fast for anyone to land a hit on him. He mostly had hit and run tactics that work flawlessly with the soldiers. Every dash he does, several of the garrison soldiers end up with missing teeth.

The masked man named Spy had a few scratches made by Mikasa but she had more than him. Spy also had to verse the mad, lunatic Eren, who looked like sliced meat as he was covered in cuts that ran freely with blood.

The worst one was the giant named Heavy. He was clobbering everyone in his way and smashing the blood out of everyone. A soldier named Phil had the blood literally punched out of him. Now they had a pale white corpse on the ground. His metal fists deflected most of the strikes performed by the soldiers but some were smart enough to use their hooks to impale him but it was in vain, for the hooks couldn't go deep enough to cause serious damage to the brute nor even attached to him.

Connie slowly sat up and leaned his back on the pillar he flew into. He looked at the chaos before him, mouth wipe open at the site.

It was bad. All of the trainees besides him and his friends were down of the count with both regular garrison and elite soldiers trying to hold their ends. Annie, now in the fry was now starting to fight Heavy without getting hit by the giant man and Jean was nowhere to be seen. To think that all the troops in Trost, spending three years of their lives learning to fight unspeakable monstrosities were getting their asses handed to them by these people who came out of nowhere and who had an extensional knowledge of hand-to-hand combat which can even rival Annie. Connie looked at the ground before him, coated in red stains and teeth that littered the floor. Some of the soldiers had been knocked out but many were dead due to blood loss, stab wounds, meat cleavers lodged into their skulls and a good few wacks to the head, curtesy of the three red men. Connie looked at them to see if the few soldiers standing were actually hurting the men; he hoped that they'll manage to bring one down to their knees. Connie's hope was crushed as the red men were still kicking, quite literally with all of them losing interest in using their over-powered weapons that they were now blocking and attacking with their feet. Connie's heart sank when he saw the smiles on their faces. 'Their-their enjoying this?!' Connie asked in his mind as he heard the red men chuckle as they fought.

"Great…now we're downgraded to laughing stocks of them" Connie mumbled to himself.

"Tell-tell me about it"

Connie turned his head to find Jean leaning on the same pillar he was on. Connie's eyes widen when he saw Jean's state. Jean looked horrible; cuts on his chest, bruises on his face and a large black eye that took up most of his face. He looked like he was locked in a room with Eren for a whole day and came out just now. "Jean! Man, what happened to you!?" Connie questioned.

Jean didn't replayed, only stared at the battle raging on in front of him. He eyes drift to Mikasa; her flawless hair brushing through the wind as he did an impressive back-flip. He had a good view of her; with her flawless features showing as he landed, well…the outline of them through the clothes. Jean had a way of seeing all the lines of the under-clothing and stuff through clothes. Jean's face turned red as he continued to stare, he only stopped however when a small, sliver blade swung past her face, missing by only by a millimetre but her hair wasn't lucky. The hair that covered her left side was sliced off, leaving the hair ruined. Jean's heart sank to his feet. "No" he silently said.

His sadness soon turned into anger when he saw the culprit behind the attack; the masked man! "That asshole! He's the one who beat me up!" Jean yelled at the masked man.

Connie looked over at Mikasa fighting Spy, well Mikasa trying to land a hit Spy while he smoked a cigarette while he was relaxing. "Oh! That's right, his name is Spy. He was disguised as you before he attack Annie….well, when she attack and got her ass whooped by that small guy over there" Connie said as he eyed the fight.

Jean stood there with an open mouth; unbelievable that somehow this masked man, who is clearly older and taller than him, manage to disguised himself and sneak past everyone. "How? How the hell did he sneak past you all! He's several fucking centimetres taller than me and wears a suit that comes from Wall Sina! My family couldn't even buy a horse!" Jean yelled at Connie in frustration.

"Well, your mother already gave birth to a horse so I didn't know why you needed another one" Connie joked to Jean.

Jean was at the boiling point; first the titans break through the wall a day before he could relax with the MPs. Second, Eren become Mr popular when he got hurt by the men in red. Third, he got mugged and beat up by a man in red. Forth, he was shoved into a dirty toilet stall. Fifth, he had to escape said dirty toilet stall by climbing out of a small window. Sixth, he was running to the courtyard when he was hit by a piece of debris in the head. Last and defiantly least, he was called a horse. Jean was about to punch Connie's lights out when something interrupted him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Connie also screamed in fear as a female body smashed into him. Jean just stood there, eyes wide as the woman known now as Sasha rolled off of the now unconscious Connie. She landed roughly on her back with her legs sticking in the air. "Ow! That really hur- Oh! Hi Jean, where wer- NO! NO! NO! NO!" she screamed as she scurried up on to her feet.

She then got into her ridicules fighting stance as she eyed Jean. "What is my last name?" she asked in an interrogating tone.

Jean sadly signed and questioned, 'was it right joining the army? Fighting highly skilled and dangerous men and working with suicidal idiots wasn't in the job subscription'.

Jean looked deadpanned at her, "Blouse…what the literal fuck you are doing?" Jean yelled at her.

Sasha was slightly taken back by this that she almost fell over, "What? I thought you were the masked man!" Sasha innocently said.

Jean had it with the world, "Sasha! How the hell to that man get past you all?! He has a suit and is taller than me!" Jean yelled.

Sasha pulled her puppy face, with the big eyes that scream innocence, "but-but he was disguised as you" Sasha said in a soft tone.

Jean was confused as hell. Sasha was a born hunter; she can literally sense danger or something out of place. How could this masked man pull of a disguise like that and have no one find him? Jean had it with theses motherfucking people in this motherfucking compound. "Sasha…give me one good reason not to hurt you" Jean threaten Sasha.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY SASHA?!"

Jean's heart came to a stop as a low, groggily, unique voice that screamed power yelled in his ear. Sasha looked like she was about to wet herself as she cast her eyes on the being causing the looming shadow to fall on Jean. Jean mustered up all the courage he could before he turned one-eighty degrees and faced the belly of the brute. He slowly looked up and was met with a scaling face that yelled, 'I am going to hurt you'.

The man then lowered his head at level with Jean's. Jean gulped as the man looked into his eyes, searching of something. Jean looked into the man's eyes as well, his blue eyes showed no fear or remorse but anger and happiness on what was about to come upon Jean. The brute started to talk to Jean in a slow and low voice, "you think that you can outsmart me heh? 'Sniff'….maybe. But are you smart enough to outsmart my fist?"

Jean was never prepared as he was grabbed by the leg and hung upside down as the brute grabbed his arms and started to twist them.

* * *

Sasha looked in shock as her best friend's friend; Jean A.K.A Horse-face was twisted in awkward poses as his arms went in-between his legs then his leg went up over his head. He screamed in pain as his limbs went in areas where they weren't meant to be. Heavy looked at the Horse-face with a smile as he finished making him into a human ball. To humanity, they will later call this…the pretzel.

Sasha looked towards Horse-face as he rolled towards her after Heavy dropped him. She slowly looked up, losing her courage along the way. Her body went stiff as the brute looked at her and laughed.

Heavy laughed as the little Horse-faced baby rolled away, he loved doing the pretzel to people. 'Ha! Ha! Hoo-hoo-hoo! That was good show!' Heavy thought as he watch the little baby horse squirm around, trying to break free.

Heavy stopped laugh as his gaze went upon a little girl with reddish brown hair and a figure that state she never had any fat on her body in her life. Heavy looked in the eyes of the little girl; she was scared, confused and completely immobile like she just saw a ghost or worse... Marasmus naked.

Heavy cringed at the thought and quickly shook his head. Heavy then again looked at the girl again, only to found out that she had pasted out and her lower half swimming in her own urine. Heavy signed at the poor little baby girl, "Hm…you are lucky you past out" Heavy said in a low growl.

Heavy gasp in pain as something pieced his back like a Spy stabbing him. "AAGGGHH!" he screamed as he tried to hit the person who dared to hurt him.

After his punched missed and hit the ground, he caught a glimpse of his attacker, a small blonde hair girl that has been trying to hurt him. Heavy regained his stance and balance as he eyed the girl with anger and hatred. Feeling the pain in his back again, he turned around and found some sort of harpoon lodged into his back with a thin, steel cable leading towards the weird devices strapped onto the hips of the soldiers. Turning back to the little blonde girl, Heavy let out an animalistic growl. Unlike the little baby soldiers that run this place, she showed no fear. Heavy smiled, 'finally, some one here who isn't baby and is a man…girl' Heavy thought as he readied his attack.

* * *

Scout dived under another soldier's attack and rammed his Sandman into the dude's head, successfully knocking all his teeth out of his mouth. While his Sandman made contact with another soldier, he reached for his belt, a large smile as well as a laugh came out of him as he found the handle of his Flying Guillotine. Then with a casual fling, the clever went sailing and soon found its mark into the head of a nearby Garrison solider. "Bonk! Ha! Look at you all! You know this is a really embarrassing for me too! Ya, me fighting a couple of hat less dudes like you" Scout remarked as he was ready to fight his next opponent.

Ymir, along with Krista, Armin and Reiner were watching Scout smash yet another head of a soldier. Reiner's anger was at the boiling point as Scout continued his taunts to the sad, defected soldiers. Reiner tried to stand only to experience an incredible amount of pain from his crotch and a scowling from Krista, "sit down! That boy might have done some serious damage"

"To what? His pride or his manhood?" Ymir questioned while trying not to laugh at her own joke.

She too got a scowling from Krista, "Ymir! This could be serious!"

Ymir just brushed it off, Krista wasn't like the other girls who would fight back from an insult or rude remark so she didn't worry about Krista, and she was very hard to take seriously sometimes. Armin was beside Reiner's gear, retrieving new sets of blades in order to get back into the fight; he hate being weak and frail. Even the people in red showed mercy to Armin when they confronted him and all they did is ignore him and punch the boy to the side. "Does anyone have any ideas as to how we can hurt them" Armin asked everyone.

"What do you mean hurt them? Look at the scars we're given them" Ymir gestured to the fresh wounds that littered their bodies.

"No I mean seriously hurting them" Armin suggested as he stroke his chin.

"But how are we going to kill that fast jackass bastard? None of us can land a hit on him" Reiner bitterly stated to the group.

A long silence fell upon them before Ymir stood up and removed her trainee jacket, only wearing her light brown lace shirt and walked over to the Scout, "I have an idea. Krista, get ready"

Scout admired his victory over the soldiers and laugh, "suckers! You an't even worth the effort"

"Wow…you hurt my little feelings" Scout turned his head around to the source of the sweet voice and found a woman slowly walking towards him. She had light brown skin, she was tall with a slender, hour-glass frame; wearing lose clothes and had a slow but cheeky walk in a sense, like she was staking him. Her face was clean with her cheeks covered in little freckles, her hair was dark brown with brown eyes. She looked at him with something in her eyes, almost a seductive look in them. He held his bat tightly in his hands, ready to knock the head of girl. "Hoo ha! I hope you like to eat soup for the rest of your-"

Scout wasn't prepared for the girl to get into his personal space and looked at him seductively. For a while, he was frozen in confusion; no woman had ever done this to him. She was close, too close, their lips were only a mere millimetre away from meeting each other. Scout also felt her chest connect with his, the hips almost linked together as well. In a case like this, Scout would happily take a chance to steal a kiss from a woman like her but he was held back by the putrid smell that was her breath. Scout could guess that she forgot to brush her teeth this morning, like himself. Before he could make a smart-ass comment about their predicament, the girl quickly jumped back and a sharp pain shot through his chest. "AAAGHH! What the hell!?" Scout screamed in pain.

He looked at his chest to find two swords impaled into him. He turned around to find the little blonde girl who held two swordless handles and had a smile of victory on her small face. "Ymir! We did it!" She screamed in joy

"Oh come on! You know how painful it's gonna be to take these out! Dammit I always get on these things!" Scout screamed to Krista and Ymir.

Ymir expected Scout to scream in pain and deny his death then die but he was just standing up right and yelling at them about how much it hurt. "You-you know your- gauk!"

Scout stopped mid-sentence and started to clench his chest in pain, like something was clawing out. Ymir and Krista both relaxed knowing that the Scout would die now but something horrifying happened.

Out of Scout chest wounds, came a dove. A nice, pure white dove busted out of his chest and took flight into the clear sky. Ymir and Krista were speechless at the current acts that were played out but Scout was relieved, "Wow! Finally, Archimedes is out!" Scout cheered in glee.

"Oh wait I'm kinda dying now..." Scout stated now serious.

Scout's life was about to snuff out with only 1 health point remaining to keep him up but if he don't find Medic or health packs soon; he might not survive to see Miss Pauling again. Scout heard the scream of his best friend Heavy ring in his ears. He found the Brute facing off the cute blonde that broke their cover. Poor Heavy was littered with cuts, swords and harpoons. Spy wasn't doing any better with him on the ground bleeding to death. All was lost until the rough voice of Heavy saved them all, "SCOUT! SPY! SANDVICH!"

'Sandvich!' Scout and Spy thought at the same time as Heavy throw the two lifesaving food to the two of them (Both with plates).

* * *

Eren decided that this was a very, very weird day. The Colossal titan reappeared after five years, the titans are flooding the city of Trost, these red people come and hurt him, their fighting shape-shifting, muscle pumped, fast red mercenaries and now; the people in red were eat sandwiches while dying. "Why the fuck are they eating food in the middle of a fight?" Eren questioned the acts of the red.

"Just leave them Eren" Armin said to his childhood friend to claim him down.

All the soldiers awake watched in question and confusion of the reds eating a snack. "Hey! Guys, can I have some help?" Jean asked as he tried to undo himself from his limb prison.

Eren just scoffed Jean and readied his weapon to impale the sad idiots and end their terrible misery. "Eren, just leave them. They'll die from their wounds" Armin said with a tint of sadness.

Armin deep down didn't want the red mercenaries to die; they could aid humanity to victory over the titans and gain humanity's freedom. They had skills that could rival the legendary soldier Levi Ackerman and weapons that could rival the military police's. They could take out the titans in a month's time with their help but now, it was nothing but a long lost dream. "Um! Guys! We've got a problem!" Jean whaled out with his face showing shock and horror.

Eren decided to listen to horse-face and castes his view on the reds eating…..and healing!

Everyone was flapper-gasped and in shock as the wounds they inflected on them with their men and millions of swords were now closing up and their bleeding has come to a stop. They're weren't sweating or panting anymore and now they looked more powerful. Eren couldn't believe it; somehow these people have the ability to make magical sandwiches that gives them the powers of the titans. The surviving Garrison forces and Cadets all knew that they couldn't win this fight as fatigue and tiredness settled on them.

Mikasa thought these people were regular humans trying to wipe out their own race but the more she fought the one named Spy, the clearer it was made that they won't humans; just wolfs wearing sheep's clothing. How do these people have the technology to make a sandwich heal you?

Armin was at battle with his feelings and thoughts. He was relieved that the reds have survived their onslaughts of attacks but he was also angry with the reds for killing Bertolt and injuring several other friends of his. But thinking about the sandwiches got his mind jogging with ideas; the sandwich could save Bertolt. Armin somehow had to communicate with the reds peacefully, prehapes he could trade something with them for their sandwiches. Without the remaining soldiers knowing of his movements, Armin slipped behind a couple of supply creates and watch his comrades fall with a heart filled with guilt but this guilt will save his friends and humanity.

Scout smiled as the lifesaving Sandvich healed him to 100% health and power. With his abilities back, Scout let out a devastating series of attacks which resulted in several garrison soldiers launched into the sky with their teeth missing.

Ymir and Krista were both in a state of fear and shock as they watch the soldiers glide through the air. Scout used their state of shock as an advantage and took it as he unleashed another volley of attacks on both Ymir and Krista. Scout ran at full speed at Ymir and drop kicked her in her face that sent her shooting into Krista; affectively knock both the girls out.

Heavy smiled in victory as his fellow red babies were fully healed and were now fighting the rest of the soldier babies. Speaking of soldier baby, the little blonde girl looked at him with death in her eyes. She lightened her stance and unleashed her harpoons onto Heavy but the large red man wasn't dumb enough to fall for that trick again. Heavy's large metal hands caught the harpoons that were just centimetres away from his head. Heavy smirked and almost laughed at the little small blonde girl's face went from stone, cold killer to fearful little baby. "Stupid little blonde baby made big mistake!" Heavy roar as he pulled the hooks.

Heavy began to spin around in a circle with a blonde baby in tow. As they spun, Heavy used the little blonde baby's body as a wrecking ball and started knocking the surrounding soldiers that either attacking him or his red friends. After spinning around and around for a few minutes, Heavy stopped spinning and admired his mighty handy work. His eyes also drifted to the little blonde girl on the ground, panting heavily as her bruises, broken bones and pain were stopping her from breathing.

Spy ducked another time from the crazy green eyed kid's wild swings. The swords these…idiots were using were flimsy, low grade alloyed metal but cut razor sharp to slice cleanly through flesh without recoil. The way this people were using them meant that they were mass produced; mostly used for quantity and not quality. The green eyed kid was using his last set while the black-grey eyed girl was using her third-to-last set; obviously she was skilled, ruthless and smart. The girl reminded him of Sniper, how he and she both were virulent and efficient when it came to fighting; studying the movements of their opponents and deciding when it was the best time to strike.

The green eyed maniac on the other hand reminded him of a curtain fast, loud mouth. Both would go into battle without thinking and would end up dead without their teammates.

Spy looked at his remaining opponents; the green eyed kid and the black hair girl, both wanted to see his death fulfilled by their hands. Too bad it will be their death fulfilled today by his hands.

Spy checked his surroundings to see if the two were his only opponents. Heavy was pounding the last of the garrison soldiers while Scout is knocking the teeth out of the giant blonde that could somehow rival Heavy. Both had the bored expression on their faces. Spy soon realized that he was holding up his team and decided to end this quickly. Spy charged at the two with his Dead Trigger in hand, knowing what the girl was planning on doing to him. As planned, the girl lifted her swords up above her head and proceeds to throw them off their handles. As the blades charged at him, one light tap in the centre of the watch and the faces of his opponents showed one of shock and awe.

Eren could believe it! Mikasa killed the masked man Spy! With a loud yelp, the masked bastard landed ruff on the stone floor with Mikasa's blades impaled in his chest; no way for that magic sandwich to save him. Eren wanted to laugh at the sad masked man's failure in trying to kill him and his sister but instead settled with smiling. Eren dropped his weapons by his sides and faced the other red mercenaries, waiting to see their cries and wales of despair of their comrade's demise. The faces of both the reds was one that was confusing, they were smiling and snickering. "W-Why the hell are you smiling!?" Eren yelled at them.

His answer came sooner than expected, "Surprise!"

Eren had expected a sharp pain when the words rushed over him but didn't come, it was only a whimper that came, and this whimper said his name in shock and sadness. "E….Eren"

Eren didn't want to turn around; his heart was heavy with grieve and hurt. He wanted to turn and face what he thought he heard or what he was about to witness but he didn't want to but he had to. His neck was stiff as stone, like his heart now, he took a while but his head veered to his adoptive sister's eyes; her soulless eyes. Her eyes were always bland, not showing any emotion just like the day he met her. She used to have soulless, dead eyes but now they were full of emotions that shot through her unexpectedly. Pain, fear, shock and sadness were the emotions in the eyes of Mikasa Ackerman right now. She looked at Eren and Eren looked at her, both in a state of shock and horror. As the seconds roll by, Mikasa gave her last breathe and fell down to the ground; her final resting place. There, standing in place where Mikasa once stood was the man they thought they killed with his daggers dripping fresh with Mikasa's blood. He looked down at his lost sister's body, a little bit of him begging that she was still alive. As he looked at her corpse, another crazy thing to add to the pile today; the wound on her back was too small to puncher any vital organs by the looks of things. 'How…how did you die?" Eren thought as he started to sob and cry for his sister and his comrades.

Eren knew his friends and comrades were going to die after his own death by the hands of the red masked man. He felled down to his knees and let all his emotions flow out of his eyes. The anger that was burning in him had been extinguished by the sadness and sorrow of the death around him. The masked man squirted in front of him, his newly lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth and puffing the smoke onto Eren's face. "Sorry to pop in unannounced but you two were making me more miserable zan hanging out with zese two" Spy said while gesturing to his fellow teammates.

Eren looked around him; the bodies of his allies, either dead or injured were littered around the courtyard. These soldiers were the last line of defence against the titans for the civilian of Trost but now one-hundred and fifty soldiers stationed in Trost were now broken by three looney mercenaries. Eren couldn't believe what had happen, everything going too fast of his head to process. His life had been destroyed again but not by the titans, by his own race. Someone outside the walls hired these people to kill humanity by killing the last defence built by humanity. The magic word, 'why' was the question that went through Eren's head. Eren lost everything to these people, and now he was going to lose his life to them.

Spy pulled out the device he pulled out before their fight; the small musket like weapon and aimed the barrel to his chest, just before his heart. Spy leaded forward beside Eren's face and whispered in his ear, "Just zink….all zis madness may not have happened if you kept your mouth shut!"

A loud, bang sound that could rival several cannons firing at once ran through the silent, dead air. The pain in his ears was more painful than the pain in his chest. His shirt and trainee jacket was now stained with both his and Mikasa's blood. The brown and yellow was now replaced with a crimson red; much like his mouth, running freely with his blood. Eren's last sight was the smile of the red masked man known as the infamous French back stabber, Spy.

* * *

Victory!

Yay! Wow! Yippy! Yay! Hoo-hoo!

The cheers of the auto-victory played out of their cassette players in the pockets of the reds. Spy was relieved that this fight was over, the last soldier was down and all his comrades were at full health and ready to roll. "WOW! Yay! Suck on that! Don't mess with the best!" Scout cheered in victory as the achievement sound and icon ringed out. Spy and Heavy both revised the same one, it reading;

[Achievement: Der Tod der Helden]

"Der Tod der Helden? Man! what the hell is this?!" Scout screamed out in question.

"Death of ze Heroes you waste of space" Spy insulted as well as answered for Scout.

"Little babies were weak but little baby men did nearly kill us in numbers but Heavy's sandvich healed us all!" Heavy cheered as he held their live-saver in his hands.

"Yes, yes you all did well! We won ze battle, learnt of a king and won an achievement. Now let us retreat to zis king and perhaps….persuade him to help us" Spy stated with his infamous killer grin.

As they walked out of the compound, Heavy was hit on the back of the head with a rock.

 _Wack!_

"Ow! Who dared hurt-"

"Please don't go! I need to talk to you!"

The group stopped in their tracks and faced a small, flailed blonde girl who had tears running down her feminine like face. "How did we miss her?" Scout questioned as Heavy and Spy thought about the same thing. Didn't the victory player sounded when they defeated everyone?

"I-I am a boy" the girl/boy stated to Scout.

"Boy, girl…I'm still gonna kick the crap outa' ya'" Scout said as he flipped his Sandman in the air, trying to intimate the boy/girl.

Scout was going to attack him/her when Spy stepped in front of the hyperactive loud mouth kid and stared into the boy/girl's eyes, trying to tell the boy to talk fast before his/her brain is on the end of Scout's Sandman. "I-I know…wh-why you are here. You came to talk to us and…set an alliance with us" the boy/girl stuttered out to the red group.

Scout and Heavy looked at each other in question at the young boy/girl's statement. Spy however, smirked at the kid and said in a cheerful tone, "Finally! Someone who isn't controlled by that sad little green eyed excuse of a man"

The boy/girl let out more tears and started to cry out more of his emotions for the dead green eyed boy, obviously Spy struck a nerve. "Pl-please save him with your…m-magical sandwiches" the boy/girl pleaded with them.

Spy, Scout and Heavy were staring at the mess on the floor before of them, deciding whether or not to help him/her. "What exactly can you offer us?" Heavy questioned the boy/girl.

The boy/girl sniffed and held back the tears as she/he looked at them, "I can get you on the good side on both the king's and the military's. You could be our allies"

The reds weighed the opinions; help the boy heal his friends and get prised for their help or leave them and 'persuade' the king to help them. Either way, it involved a lot of bullets, rockets and hats.

"Talk"

* * *

 **Hope everyone likes the rewrite! Thanks CurdonThatBastard for helping me with the TF2 Mercs. I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. Until next time peps! The Alamore signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back-Stabbing Negotiations

**What up peps! The Alamore here with a new chapter about the mercenaries Heavy, Scout, Spy and Armin's deal with them. It will also touch base with the militaries point of view on the aftermath of the said mercenaries' attack. Also, I change the date to the actual canon date! God! Most of the sites I visit to get information about SNK has different dates. I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin. SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

 **Chapter 6: Back-Stabbing Negotiations**

* * *

850, 1:14pm, Wall Rose, Trost, HQ, main courtyard

* * *

"My name is Armin Arlert, I'm the 13th cadet member of the 104th Southern Trainee Squad, the trainee squad is-"

"We know what ze trainee squad is" Spy bluntly interrupted Armin, who was explaining who he is.

"I-I didn't know you were aware of are military positions. Are you three from the Walls? I thought Eren said he saw you guys emerging from the plains of Wall Maria" Armin asked in question, obviously confused why these people would endanger their home and possibly their families.

"We are not from lands in giant walls, Heavy is from mother Russia" the giant, fear-striking brute told the young, blonde boy.

"Ya, I'm from Boston, which is in America by the way an' Spy here is from the land of smokes and back-stabbers"

"France" Spy corrected the loud mouth Scout of his mistake.

Armin thought long and hard about the places these people were talking about, 'Russia, Boston, America, France; are these civilizations from outside the walls? How did they survive the titan's wrath? Did they have walls? "Are-are these places from the outside world?" Armin asked wanting to know what it was like outside their cage.

Spy looked at the young boy, knowing he was a curious one and one that had an unclenched thirst for knowledge; just like Engineer. "Yes. They are lands like your Wall Rose and Sina lands which we call countries that some stretch through kilometres of plains, deserts, mountains and oceans" Spy stated to the young wonderer.

Armin's eyes were beaming with curiosity and wonder. Their homes had all of the things Armin could only dream about. Wide salt lakes called oceans, sun-scorched plains made out of sand called deserts and hills that reach of the heavens called mountains. Armin could listen to the knowledge that these people in red had on hand but he had a more pressing matter to attend to. "Could-could you please help my friends? Please! They need that sandwich!" Armin pleaded to the reds.

"Sandvich" Heavy corrected the young blonde.

"What?"

"Sandvich; Heavy's sandvich is called Sandvich" Heavy again corrected the blonde.

"Right…sandwich is Sandvich but can you please use it on them" Armin again pleaded to the dangerous people in red.

"We might…but first how are we going to get on zis good side of your kingdom? After zis…fiasco, I zink it is near impossible to get on zeir good side" Spy gave a good point to the reds but Armin had an idea.

"There was news that the civilians of Trost are trap in the city by a merchant's caravan blocking the exit gate" Armin said to the reds.

The Scout and Heavy both caught on to Armin's idea; get the rest of their teammates to help the people of Trost and help the soldiers heal and get all the praise. A win-win for both sides but Spy wasn't about to jump the bull and tell Armin about his other teammates, no matter if Armin trusted them or if he was relivable. "Zat would be good but by ze time we take to heal your friends here, ze people of Trost may be devoured by ze beasts zat roam zis city before we could get zere" Spy debated to the young blonde's plan.

Armin displayed a cocky grin as he said "There are more of you"

Spy, Scout and Heavy were dumbstruck and impressed that the little frail boy could have known about their friends. "How did you know?" Heavy asked Armin with his jaw still down on the ground.

"Eren said he saw four people in red-"

"RED. We're team RED" Scout corrected Armin

"Team…RED?" Armin asked confused about the team bit.

Were their nations or countries united and working together to defect the titans like the Scouting regiment? "Red team; Reliable Excavation Demolition, run by the CEO Redmond Mann" Spy stated what RED was to Armin.

Those answers lead to more questions for Armin; they're working for a demolishes company outside the walls? What does the company want with the walls? Were they setting an alliance with them for the company? Why would construction workers have passion of weapons and knowledge of fighting styles to kill an army of soldiers?!

"Anyway, Eren said he saw four RED team members on top of a metal caravan-"

"Truck" Heavy corrected Armin.

Armin scolded at the RED men in annoyances for being corrected all the time. "-Truck. So there had to be another one with you and another one driving the truck plus Spy, you talked about someone called bushman" Armin stated his theory to the RED group.

Spy clapped his hands and smiled at the bright young boy, "You remind me of one of our members. He is the smartest man in the world" Spy prised the blonde.

A bright smile laid on the face of Armin; he wasn't prised every often by people, let alone deadly mercenaries who killed his friends. "Th-thank you. So there are more of you!" Armin proclaimed in enjoyment for his theory's success, "How many of your are here?" Armin asked.

Armin expected to have a nice answer from the now cheerful Spy but what he got was Spy's daggers resting on his throat and being hanged in the air by Spy grabbing a painful amount of his hair. Spy stared into daggers into the boy's eyes, telling him that he was serious about his next sentence, "if you breathe a word about zis to anyone, I will make sure you're a woman and not a man zat looks like a woman" Spy spoke with venom in his voice.

Armin gulped in fear and understanding Spy's threat and demand, he would lie about his comrades to save them. Armin gave a confirming nod in agreement to Spy's demands with Spy also gave him a confirming nod and lets go of him. Armin landed ruff on his legs but he quickly brushed it off so he could hear the answer of his question. "There are six more of us" Spy stated.

Six! They had six more highly trained members in their group! If only three of them could take out all the guards and elites posted at Trost, Armin also kept in mind that some of the elites were trained to face the Colossal and Armoured titan, the two most powerful titans in the world. What would happen if all of team RED were here?

"My God! There're fucking six more of you! Why the hell would you want our help?" a yell came from behind some of the bloodied corpses that littered the courtyard.

The owner of the voice was a horse-faced boy in a pretzel prison. On closer examination, it was the same boy Spy beat up in order to disguise himself as him. Spy mumbled in pain and misery for not ending the boy sooner, "Heavy, please take…care of our friend here" Spy ordered at Heavy.

Heavy walked over to the horse-faced boy and pounded his metal fits together to create a sea of blue sparks that dance and flew around him; creating an impressive and intimidating view. "Time to pound little horse-faced baby dead!" Heavy roared at the boy.

Before the giant could lay a hand on the horse-faced boy, Armin jumped in front of him with his arms wipe sped to stop Heavy from attacking. "Stop! Don't hurt him! He'll keep our secret safe! Won't you Jean?" Armin asked the horse-faced boy known as Jean.

Jean looked like a deer in the headlights as he watched Armin fend back the giant brute that mercilessly attack and killed most of his friends. Since when did Armin get a backbone? "O-ok! I won't tell! I swear on my mother's life!" Jean pleaded to the Heavy-weapons guy.

Heavy looked at Spy for an answer, which he got was a sad shake of his head then a confirming nod to agree to the release of Jean. Spy needed more allies and witnesses to the alliance. Heavy growled as he dropped his mighty fists to his sides and stared at Armin with a firm scowl. "You are brave little girl-man….but stupid to stop Heavy. Do not do it again" Heavy warned Armin in a farce tone, which Armin nodded to agreement.

"Could you please get me out of here?" Jean asked politely to the two.

Heavy walked over to Jean and gave a light pull to his right arm. After that simple action, all of Jean's body fell back into a limp, ragdoll state. He slowly sat up with his bones cracking and snapping back into place. "Damn, so that's how you do it huh?" Jean said to Heavy.

"Be glad that Heavy didn't brake little baby" Heavy growled at Jean.

Jean hesitantly followed the giant brute back to the group and continued their discussion before Scout interrupted. "So what we gonna do is tell Engie and the rest to save a bunch of peps trapped in here while we's heals the same people who tried to kill us?" Scout concluded what they were discussing.

"Well…you're going to give us the Sandviches while you three meet up with the rest of your group" Armin stated with his little mind at work.

"Why would we do that?" Heavy asked the little blonde boy.

"Isn't it obvious, if you got your ass handed to you and you had another chance to get back at them; wouldn't you want to take it" Jean explained to the group.

Having been on the end of death's blade a few times, the RED mercenaries knew and understood what Jean was saying; they too would want revenge for the BLU member that keeps dominating them. "Jean is right; if zey see us again, it would be 'shoot first and ask questions later'" Spy stated to his clueless teammates.

"Hey! Like us Spy" Scout cheered.

"You mean like you" Spy corrected in a fierce tone.

Armin decided to break the ice and started to conclude their agreement, "Me and Jean will deliver the Sandviches to our comrades, and we won't tell them it's from you lot. If we do, they won't take it lightly that we made a deal to you lot" Armin warned.

All the members nodded in understanding, which Armin to as a sign to continue. "and tell them you left them in a rush to escape. While we do that, the RED contraction workers-"

"W-wait! Hold up….contraction workers!? What the hell man! D-do we look like a bunch of hard-hats in yellow vests eating sandwiches on a fucking 50-metre drop on a small metal beam!?" Scout questioned in furry for being considered a builder.

Armin shot back his head and his irises went small as he was drawn back by Scout's sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry but didn't you guys say you work for a-"

"Demolition company? Yes...and no" Spy interrupted Armin to bring the answer to play.

Before Armin could question Spy's confusing answer, Heavy grunted an order to continue. "Ok…so…."

"We are mercenaries"

Mercenaries? A small bead of sweat travelled down his forehead as the answer arrived to his head. Armin learnt what they are and what they do during his military training. Mercenaries were weapons for hire, men to kill other men for the right money; no just coarse, just business. Armin was mildly surprised by Spy answer; were the mercenaries hired by someone to kill them? No, is couldn't be, if they were hired to then why were they negotiating about an alliance? Armin being a genus and having his thirst for knowledge of the unknown, wanted to know badly as to why they were here. Before he could open his mouth, all the REDs present were scowling at him, not in anger but as a warning; a warning not to ask about their lives. He wasn't at their level of trust to ask about their mission or their intentions. Armin decided that it would be best at heart to leave it and continue with his plan. "The RED….mercenaries will deal with the civilians. After which we'll shorten the titan population in Trost till we meet up at the giant bolder east bound near the gate. With Heavy's strength, RED's firepower and our numbers; we can take back Trost" Armin stated the group.

"Yay! With Heavy here in Uber mode, he can lift up that bile of rock and block up the hole in no time" Scout cheered in glee.

"Uber mode?" Armin questioned.

"We'll explain that later if the mission is successful" Spy said the Armin.

"So do we have a deal?" Armin asked with his hand extended towards Spy, hopeful that he persuaded the REDs to join humanity in freeing them form their cage.

Spy looked at Armin's frail hands and looks into the eyes of the young boy. 'Defiantly an Engineer type' Spy smiled at the thought.

Spy extended his hand and shook the hand of Armin Arlert, the boy who befriended humanity with nine most stupidest and dangerous men in the universe. "Heavy, give our newly added friends here their food" Spy order Heavy.

As commanded, Heavy poured out his pockets and out came fifty Sandviches, all came with plates. "Three bites of Sandvich will bring your friends health to full" Heavy advised Armin, who quickly grabbed and handful of them.

Then Armin gave a quick thank you and ran off to his downed comrades. Jean looked at Armin franticly trying to shove the food down Eren throat; kid will properly chock the suicidal bastard before he could save him. To Jean's surprise, Armin managed to get Eren to bite into the Sandvich and swallow it. Jean then wondered if it actually worked on the dead. Again to Jean's surprise, the corpse of Eren gasped to life and started to have a coughing fit. Jean couldn't believe it! Eren was brought back to life by a sandwich! Jean looked up at the sky and thought a silent prayer, 'Goddess Sina, Rose, Maria…May I asked where your sanity went this day?'

Jean unfortunately couldn't get an answer when a suspicion rosed in his head; he turned around and saw the group heading off. He ran after them at full speed and managed to stop them in their tracks. He looked at them and said "you lot have the training, weapons and know-hows to take over the entire kingdom. Why are you working with us? Why are you helping us?"

Jean wanted to know the answer badly, want do they have to gain from this? Were they saving us from the goodness of their hearts or just for personal gain? His answer came with two words, "a favour" Spy spoke to Jean in a flat tone.

And with that, the RED mercs began their trek through the hell bent city of Trost. Although Spy didn't make allies with the commander or the leader of the military, he did make some with a little woman-like boy and a horse-faced boy. As they saying goes, 'it's better than nothing'.

* * *

850, 1:20pm, Wall Rose, Trost, east-wing

* * *

Beep, beep….beep, beep

BEEP!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

A mechanical rhythm echoed on through the broken city of Trost. The machine responsible for the constant beating of sounds was a giant red weapon that rested on a three-legged pedestal, equipped with two long, four foot long, six barrelled Gatling guns with the addition of a rocket launcher on top comprised in a small, four holed box. This dangerous weapon was in its third form and to its next victims, it was known as the sentry. Another titan appeared before the street which was littered with the evaporating skeletons of its kin but it paid no mind to the obvious warning, its mind to keen on laying hands on the humans it smelt. The wonky nine meter titan waddled down the street, letting its nose guide its path to its meal. Down the end of the charred and hole-littered street was his human, sitting idly wide on a lounge chair drinking humanity's favourite beverage. The titan displayed its twisted smile and started to walk over to his meal but he didn't see the weird, red device beside him. The titan was closer…..closer….he was so close that the man was in arms reach. The titan extended its hand in order to grab the easy meal but…

Beep! Beep!

The titan's hand was obliterated by the small bullets and missiles that pieced its skin and flesh. The titan let out a devastating roar of agony and pain but was soon silenced when the red device aimed at its head. In no-less that one second, the neck and the head were the new colour of the houses and the street.

"He, ya! Take that you darn naked boy!" the Engineer cheered for his sentry's victory.

Engineer took another sip of his ice, cold beer as yet again another titan was dominated by him and his sentry. The little clock on his metallic lawn chair was a counter on how many kills he received over the last hour; and the counter just went to nine-thousand.

"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND!" the cry of the programed Vegeta shouted out of the counter.

"Ha! I'm glad I installed that" Engineer commented to himself about installing the popular Dragon ball Z meme.

As the sentry was about to earn another kill, the titan's head unexpectedly burst into flames and let out a loud roar of pain as its life ended in the most painful way. As its face melted of its head, exposing its skull, the nape of its neck exploded into a thick, crimson paste that rained from the sky. The person responsible was none other than the gasmask wielding fire-fly Pyro. He zoomed and pounced off every building before he landed in front of Engineer.

Pyro was wearing Engineer's newest invention: The GHLMG or the Grappling Hook Launching Mauver Gear.

After Engineer…'borrowed' the equipment off of one of the Garrison soldiers who he named the equipment ODM gear or the Omni Directional Mobility gear, he did some tinkering with it. I was amazed that someone in this back-shit world could create something this complex only using hammers and iron. Engineer wanted to meet and shake the hand of this genus.

The body of the device has steel wire is stored inside the body. There are two axles, which revolve independently. The operating device is the functioning part of the operating device is a black box, which the technical department manages and improves in secrecy. The operating device has two triggers that launch the hooks, a lateral switch that aims the hooks and a brake. The body of the compressed Gas cylinder has the gas compressed into the cylinder and injected. The blades are made from some 'super hardened steel' which was just a flimsy alloy metal which was a simple design but is razor sharp, capable of rending Titan flesh. It can only be manufactured in blast furnaces. The fan section had the gas blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output.

Engineer broke down the device and made a completely personal new design he dubbed, GHLMG. He had improved some of the elements that went into the ODM gear. He expanded the wire box to house another few lengths of wire, upgraded the body to titanium, and transformed the blade box into a pill shaped gas canister that holds twice more gas, added extra penetration hooks and importantly, painted it red. Another important and significant design adaptation was the use of the internal combustion engine. Engineer replaced the fan section with an internal combustion engine like the ones used in automobiles. The person who designed it did have a good idea about physics and momentum when developing this piece of engineering by compressing to gas into a small exhort port in order to travel fast enough to push the user forward but Engineer's new design made the user travel faster.

"I see the device fits nicely on you Pyro. How does the G's feel?" Engineer asked the flame lover.

"Mrph a mmm" Pyro responded with a happy tone and a thumbs up.

It turns out that the GHLMG and the ODM gear felt like the grappling hooks that the RED team used in Mann up, which was a pleasant surprise for everyone. In fact everyone was wearing them and trying them out right now. Medic and Pyro were wearing them to wear out the titan population around their vicinity. They were the only ones waiting for Spy, Scout and Heavy to get back while Demoman ran off to get Soldier and Sniper, who both had a little argument with each other resulting in using their GHLMG to attack and run away from each. "Good. Now if there're any problems with it-"

Zzztz

[Zis is Spy, Engineer do you read me over?]

Engineer looked at the walkie-talkie beside his lawn chair and grabs it, eager to hear the news that Spy was alright. After Scout came running back asking for Heavy saying Spy was in trouble; Engineer was about to call himself an over-protective mother hen.

Zzztz

[This is Engineer yal! How ah' doin' Spy? You gave us quite a shock]

Zzztz

[Me and the other two knuckle heads here are alright. We had a fight with ze locals but nothing we couldn't handle]

Engineer didn't like that; the last things they need are enemies to fight along with the titans.

Zzztz

[So your negotiations didn't work?]

Zzztz

[Not exactly. We befriended two little rookies called Armin Arlert and Jean who were ze only ones smart enough not to aim a sword at our necks. Oh! And zank Sniper for me for shooting zat kid!]

Engineer knew Spy was being sarcastic but Engineer wondered if the boys should be trusted.

Zzztz

[What about the two boys? Can they be trusted?]

Zzztz

[Ze horse-faced one, no but Armin is a smart one and reliable. Kind of reminds me of you a bit; full of curiosity and wonder]

Engineer scoffed at that remark; he was like a snowflake, he was unique; there can only be one of him…. but they were in a new world, so it was possible this Armin kid was like him.

Zzztz

[Ya, ya. How exactly are two rookies going to align us with the leaders of these walls?]

Zzztz

[Ze walls are ruled over by a king, not a congress]

Engineer snicked at the news. They could easily 'persuade' the ruler of the kingdom to help them on their dangerous trek to Australia.

Zzztz

[And no, we'll not force ze king to help us]

'Darn it'

Zzztz

[Why the hell not?!]

Zzztz

[Well…ze saying goes, 'it is better to be loved zan feared'. Zere are citizens of Trost trapped by ze exit gate by ze north. If we managed to meet over zere, we can clear ze gate together and get a good word in to ze people]

Engineer had doubts about the task; it would be easier if they could threaten the king and force them to help them but the saying was true about the sayings in many places in history. Engineer signed in defect.

Zzztz

[Ok, I'll tell the others to meet you by the gate. I'll make sure to bring your presents]

Zzztz

[Thank you Engineer! We'll see you soon. Spy out]

* * *

850, 1:27pm, Wall Rose, Trost, HQ, main courtyard

* * *

Eren did it! He was over the walls! Beyond his prison! Free from his life-long cage that trapped humanity in an endless hell. He was flying over the grassy plains, past the seas of fire, the plains of sands and the endless lakes of the world. He made it! Made it to the world he could only dream of when he was a child…before his dream was to avenge his mother. He had the Wings of Freedom to help him fly and saw through the thin air and to see the sights and feel the different temperatures. He loved to see the world and all its glory. It was wonderful.

"Look at this view! It's wonderful!"

Eren froze. Who was that?

Without any warning, his wings disappeared and an unknown force pushed him over the endless lakes at a blinding speed and into the freezing lands of snow. The force pulled him towards what looked like a giant metal bird flying through the clouds. Eren closed his eyes and scream for help as he was about to smash into the giant bird. Just then a bright, painful flash erupted around him. Eren felt pain and closed his eyes. He waited of his end again but didn't come; instead when he opened his eyes, he was in a long room full of chairs and boxes; like a caravan that traders used. In differences being that the chairs were full with people in red.

Eren widen his eyes in shock; why were they here! Eren wanted to jump out of his seat and charge at them and attack them, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't move, talk or feel anything; it was like a dream….a horrible dream. "Oh man, if you think Coldfront was cool, wait till you see DeGroot Keep or Egypt or-or-or Borneo!" the boy Scout cheered to Eren.

Eren looked in disgust at the boy in red, how could he hurt all his friends? Why? Because they were assholes and wanted to destroy humanity, that's why. Eren stared daggers into the boy but someone else walked in front of his view, "Oh! Sorry doc" a tall man with a hat and yellow coloured glasses apologised.

This man had a deep, throaty voice that sounded like he ate dried bread and boiled water. He had a musket attacked to his back but it had a smaller barrel and a giant telescope on the top of it. Eren wanted to flip him off and say 'fuck you'. He tried to move his hand and to his surprise, his hand came up when he commanded it to….only his hand displayed a wave, "Don't worry Sniper, the cargo plane is a little packed" Eren's 'voice' said the man named Sniper.

Sniper gave a nod to thank him and took a sit next to him, much to Eren's hatred. Sniper then pulled out a case from the many boxes stacked in the room labelled, 3 inch 'special' bullets. 'Special bullets? What are throughs?' Eren thought in curiosity.

When Sniper opened the box and pulled out the bullets, Eren gasped in shock; the bullets he took out were the same metal bits that they took out of his arm! This was the man that shot him and prevented him from killing the Colossal titan! That asshole! Eren tried and tried to attack Sniper and choke him to death but he couldn't! "Hm mph, mett mou wmpher mphe amm hiemr" Eren almost up out of his skin when he laid eyes upon the owner of the muffles.

A man in a giant red suit with a horrifying black mask on with four eyes and one of though eyes is on the side of his mouth but he didn't have a mouth but another eye. "Ah, well, I too wonder why Nucleus was built Pyro" 'Eren' responded to the monster.

Sniper? Pyro? Were the stupid names of people in red the name of their skills or rolls? Eren wanted to move and run away from them all, the ones who killed his friends, family and himself. Speaking of each, where were they? He was in heaven right? Shouldn't they be here?

"Eren"

Eren shot his head to the owner of the voice but didn't find the culprit. 'Where did-'

"Eren…wake up!"

Mikasa! It was Mikasa! She is here, but where? Was she trapped too in this nightmare?

"Eren….come on! Wake up!"

Eren shot his head in the direction to where he thought Mikasa would be but all he saw now was darkness. He looked to his left and right; no people in red, no boxes and chairs…just the darkest dark.

A pain shot through Eren's eyes all of a sudden. Eren held his eyes in pain as it grow and grow. With all the strength he had, he opened his eyes and to his surprise, it was his friends staring down at him.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked with concern in her voice, almost like she was on the verge of tears.

Eren slowly groan instead of talking, he was too tried to do so. Eren was just happy he was out of that nightmare and with his friends, now they can see the world together. "Huh, man! Good to see you back into the land of the living!" Connie cheered.

Land of the living? Didn't they all die from the people in red? Was Connie denying his death? That's it! Eren smiled at Connie's hilarious idiotic mind, "Connie…where're in-"

"The afterlife? Ya, you wish you suicidal bastard" Jean commented to Eren.

Eren was about to punch Jean back into his place when his words sunk into him. They weren't dead? Then how did they survive? Eren pated down his chest to check if- it was there; the hole in his shirt. In fact, the cuts and blood stains on his shirts were still there but no cuts or wounds. How? "H-how am I- we….still alive?" Eren asked now scared.

Every one of his friends looked at each other in denial and questioning but Mikasa ignored them and spoke to him, "Armin should tell you, he was the one to do it"

Armin did it! Armin was smart but Eren didn't think he was smart enough to bring everyone back to life! How? "Where is he?" Eren asked as he sat up.

Mikasa looked almost sad as she pointed to the mass of soldiers with their weapons drawn and surrounding someone. 'Oh shit! What did Armin do?'

Eren jumped back up on his feet and expected his legs to feel like jelly on him but they didn't, they felt fine. Reacting fast, he ran into the mass of Garrison soldiers and barged his way into the centre, dodging all the arms trying to grab a hold of him. Once he arrived, he found his best friend at sword point by the commander screaming at him and Armin with tears running down his face. The commander stopped his rant and faced Eren with fearful eyes, "What are you doing here cadet! Get back in line and wait for your orders!" the commander screamed at him.

Eren, ignoring his superior and letting his anger take control of him, yelled at the commander, "Commander! I want to speak to my friend and comrade about how he brought us back to life!"

The commander wanted to yell at this twerp for ignoring his orders but his adviser and overseer for Dot Pixis, Rico Brzenska stepped in front of him and spoke to the boy in a firm and powerful voice, "Cadet, this betrayer made a deal to the terrorists. He traded important information for a bunch of fucking sandwiches!"

"Sandviches! They're called Sandviches! And they're healing sandwiches!" Armin corrected to overseer, which earned him a scowl from her.

Eren couldn't believe it…he didn't want to believe it! Armin signed a deal with the people in red, the same people that killed them all in order to make them bring them back to life for information. Eren didn't want to believe that his childhood friend would sign a deal to the people who killed him! Why? "Ar-Armin…why did you do it?" Eren asked nearly on the verge of tears, denying what was happening.

"Eren! These people are good! They came here seeking our help!" Armin pleaded not to Eren but to everyone.

"Then explained why they attack us!?" The commander demanded.

"We threatened them! We've mistaken them for terrorists!" Armin tried to explain to his advisers.

The commander had enough for this terrorist lover's excusers and lies; the commander raised his sword on his right and shouted at Armin with his signature high pitched scream, "Cadet Armin Arlert! I hereby declare you a traitor to the his majesty's empire and you'll be executed immediately"

The commander was about to strike at the now paralysed Armin but the hand of Rico locked onto his wrist; stopping him from delivering a fatal blow to Armin. "Sir…if I may suggest we keep cadet Arlert alive" Rico stated to the commander.

The commander throw his hand out of her iron grasp and scowled at her for preventing him from executing a traditor of the kingdom; he might of gotten a promotion from that. "And do enlighten me on why we keep him alive" the commander growled at her, wanting to put this 'elite' in her place.

"Bait. We use cadet Arlert to lure the people in red-"

"RED team, um…miss Brzenska" the fearful Jean butted in to correct the elite.

That little advice earned the horse-faced boy a scary scowl from the powerful elite, "cadet Kirstein, the commander did dismiss you when you told us of cadet Arlert's actions, correct?" Rico asked almost like she was going to blow.

"Um-yes ma'am!" Jean hesitantly responded with a quick salute.

As Jean ran away, Rico focused her attention back to the commander, telling him of her plan with Armin. "As I was saying, we use cadet Arlert to lure…RED team into an ambush and capture them"

"Ha! Capture them? Rico…you have no fucking idea what the hell happened here! He can't capture them! They killed us when we tried to! And there are fucking nine of them out there! Three of them took all of the cadets and elites that were stationed here down!" another elite shouted at Rico named Ian Dietrich.

Rico knew what happened here from the ground; blood, teeth, bone and limbs were littered all over the new red coloured floor; it looked like the titans broke in and devoured everyone. "Listen Dietrich! They came outside the walls! They know other civilities out there and by the looks of things around us-" she gestured to the limbs and teeth around her "- they beat your ass so that means they're more powerful and resourceful than us! They can tell us how they survived the titans and we can force them to spill their secrets!" Rico growled at the fellow elite.

Ian would normally scowl and argue with the cow but he couldn't; all the pain he felt when he was punched by that giant man-titan who called himself Heavy. He felt his rib-cage explode inside of him, his eye bulge out of his head and his organs turned into moosh but the most pain he felt was when he saw the smile and heard the laughter of the giant; his pain and death was amusing for the giant. Ian was trained to fight titans and defend the people of Wall Rose from the armoured and Colossal titan. He thought he would one die from either old age, work place accident or death by a titan but….he never thought he would have been killed by humans who find inflecting pain on others fun and didn't care if they were hurt. Ian looked down at his feet and slowly signed, "You can't Rico. If you do capture them….you can't break them…because they're already broken!" Ian explained to Rico.

"How-"

Before Rico could finish, Eren butted in and finished Ian sentence. "They found our deaths amusing and laughable. They didn't even care about the pain we inflected on them. I mean, one of us impaled on of them through the chest yet he still fought us" Eren explained to Rico.

Rico let Eren's bombardment slide as his important information sunk into her. 'Taking fun of killing their own race, huh?' Rico thought in confusion.

"Alright Rico…I'll agree with you on this one but if your plan fails and innocent lives are spilled, I'll kill Arlert and make sure your on toilet duty for the rest of your life" The commander growled at Rico.

Rico stared daggers into the hot-headed commander, oh how she wanted to shove his head in his shitter-hole. Before she could acknowledged the commander's words, another impatient soldier came flying through the crowd and ran right into the commander. "Agh! Uh! Commander sir-" the man gave a quick salute to the commander "- we have reports saying that two members of the people in red-"

"RED team" Armin corrected.

"-um…ok. Two members of RED team have been reported heading towards the exit gate" the man said fearful, easy to tell there was someone he cared about near the blocked gate.

As soon as the commander heard two RED team members were near the gates, he snapped into action. "Ian! Gather the best of the best here and head to the gate! Rico, get everyone on the offensive and into squads!" the commander shouted to the two.

"Sir!" all the soldiers in the compound shouted and saluted.

As quick as a snap of the fingers, the crowd of soldiers went into another frenzy of craziness and madness. Eren looked over to his friend Armin; he was as still as stone as he faced his commander's retreating back, watching the man who almost killed him walk away. Eren still couldn't believe his beloved friend did what he did, how could he? Did he do it for him or for RED team? Eren didn't know, he might never know as he walked away from his troubled friend. Eren was deep in thought as he walked through the chaos of soldiers, thinking about his blonde, frail friend. Should he be mad about him siding with RED team or be grateful that he went to extreme lengths to bring him back to life?

The mass of soldiers Eren passed were all curled up into a ball of sadness; crying and praying to the gods in the Heaven for safety for what unspeakable horror that they were about to face when they step foot into the broken city. Most of soldiers in the compound have now replaced their fear of titans into the terrorist group known as RED team. All of them have faced three of them and have been beaten senselessly by them but now the news of six more of them in the city had send them into a state of denial and sadness. All their training and experience had only been focused on killing the titans, not hurting a fellow human. Eren was knocked out of his train of thoughts when the loud-mouth-of-a-horse rammed into him.

The two rivals both looked at each other for a while in shock, like two lovers staring endlessly into each other's eyes, searching for their love. Eren was grateful to bump into Jean; he needed the horse-faced boy to vent his anger out and take his mind off of the craziness today.

Jean mentally slapped himself for not paying attention to what was in front of him; now he had to face the wrath of Eren now. Jean growled at the suicidal manic, "Move!"

Jean didn't want to fight with Eren now; the atmosphere around the base was too miserable for Jean to blindly insult the brat. He shoved Eren out of the way as he continued his path to his doom but Eren grabbed Jean by the arm and growled at him. "What the hell man?! What's wrong with you?!"

Jean narrowed his eyes and gave a hateful scowl to the suicidal maniac for giving him a stupid question. "What type of question is that? We're about to face nine killers which only three of them killed you and nearly everyone here and we're going to piss them off by kidnapping them! And if they don't kill us, we're going to be titan chow! You expect me to sing to a happy-happy song!"

Little did Jean know, he and Eren's episode was being watched by Mikasa. She watched by at the side lines, ready to break the two up as usual. Jean lend right into Eren's personally space, only a few inches away from his face. "You're loving this! Aren't you, you little psycho! Of course you are, your whole life's acieration is to get eaten and shot at"" Jean growled in anger.

Eren narrowed his eyes at Jean's last remark; good, old back-stabbing Spy, a lady-killer metaphorically and man-killer literally. That so-called French gentleman killed him and his sister. Eren was looking forward to facing the masked man again for a rematch. Eren also made a mental note to take out his Dead Trigger and to make sure to watch his comrades if they show questionable actions, like watching your back. 'Wait! How do I know this?!' Eren questioned.

Eren was sadly interrupted when Jean's stinking breath hit him at full force; almost knocking him out. "I was one day shy of joining the MPs!" Jean yelled his frustration and anger onto Eren.

Eren looked with a puzzled expression as he watched Jean's actions. He wasn't like this with him, ever; not even when Eren did the 'hot-water in a bowl' trick on him. What was wrong with him today? Sure they been killed and resurrected by the people who killed them and they were going to face them again and the titans. Jean always bragged about how the MPs were the best of the best and he was going to be one of them; that included keeping a cool head and never backing down. Eren guessed what goes around comes around. Eren didn't want to do it, but if he didn't, it could put his life and the lives of his comrades at stake. Eren was about to the unthinkable; he was going to talk Jean down and comfort him. "Jean! Get over-"

"No! Not all of us are suicidal!" Jean barked at Eren.

Well…he tried. Eren looked over Jean's shoulder and found Mikasa marching towards him, aiming to end their bickering. 'No! I don't need you Mikasa! I can handle it!' Eren roared in his head.

He hated Mikasa sticking around him like fly on shit. He didn't need her help at all! He can end it himself! "Damn it! Shut up for a second!" Eren roared at Jean as he rammed him into the compound's support beams, effectively sending Jean into a state of surprise, 'great! Now he'll listen!'

"We were trained for this! What did you think the last three years were about! We survived! He stared death in the face and lived! We even died and we're still alive! Not anyone can say that, can't they?! Some people couldn't handle it either ran away or they were kicked out! Hell, some people even died! But not us! Am I right! We powered though for three years! Just one more day! You can do this Jean; the MPs will still be waiting for you tomorrow!"

Little did Eren know, most of the people around the compound were listening to his speech, it was an understatement to say that they were moved by his words. Some of them even stopped crying and decided to listen in. Eren hoped this inspirational speech calmed Jean a bit. "….no, Eren…. The MPs won't be there tomorrow, I won't be there tomorrow….hell, there might not be a tomorrow" Jean solemnly stated to Eren, almost sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Eren let out a sad, little sign; aggregated that his talk wasn't enough to give Jean a clear understanding that he will survive to see his dream come true. "Jean! Listen to me! We-"

"No Jaguar! You don't understand! We were trained to kill titans! Not psychopathic, madmen with the ability to beat the elites senselessly! We can't beat them! And the commander wants us to face them again and trap them! That's a one-way ticket to hell! Forget the titans eating us! We piss of the REDs, we'll all be dead by the next morning" Jean barked at Eren with a fearful voice.

Before Eren could respond, Jean finished his sentence in a grim tone, "All of humanity will die by their hands"

Eren was now officially scared of Jean; he was talking like a madman. Like one of those wallist priests, preaching about the end of the world if they don't worship the great and rightful walls; what a bunch of bullshit. "Jean, listen to me! You're scared! I get it! I am too, hell everyone is but we can push through! We died a few moments ago but we did the impossible; we were brought back to life! Not everyone can say-"

"Jean didn't die Eren" Mikasa lazily stated to the clueless Eren.

Eren widen his eyes at Mikasa's news. Jean didn't die?! Then how did he survive? "H-how Jean? Last time I saw you in that fight, you were-"

"Tied in a ball with my own limbs? Yes" Jean narrowed his eyes, not in anger but in sadness. "I guess they forgot about me when they started killing everyone again. Heh…anyway, when you and Mikasa died, that was when Armin came out of hiding and spoke to them. He said he'll get in a good word for them to the military, information and ways to help the military and make them look good; in exchange for the sandviches to heal you all"

Eren looked at Jean with solemn eyes; he knew Armin went to great lengths to save them all but facing them alone! Eren amended that was awesome! "….when they were share information with each other, I was eavesdropping but they found me after they said how more of them were in the city"

Eren that statement raised more questions than answers; shouldn't Jean be branded a traitor just like Armin? Wait! "You told them about the deal Armin made with the REDs! In exchange for-"

"Not being branded a traitor and protection against them! Yes genius! I ratted out Armin because I care more about my life and home than helping out terrorists! I told them, the commander gave me a pat on the back and guessed what?! He said I'm going to lead a group BECAUSE I KNOW THEIR FUCKING WEAKNESSES! I DON"T EVEN KNOW HOW TO LEAD A TEAM OR WHAT THEIR FUCKING WEAKNESSES ARE!" Jean shouted at Eren.

Eren looked at Jean with venom in his eyes; should he beat up Jean for rating out Armin or should beat up Jean because he spat on him. Both were good but Mikasa was there. "I'm scared Eren! Is that what you wanted to hear! I'm scared because if they find Armin, he'll tell them I ratted them out and they will come for me and kill me! And if they find me, I'll have to follow orders and capture them!" Jean roared at Eren.

Eren was spellbound. Jean was scared because he rated someone out; he normally did this on occasions at the trainee camps. Eren thought he deserved it for making Armin a traitor in the eyes of the military of saving them but a part of him…felt sympathy for the horse-faced boy. "Jean…I'm-"

"Fuck off Jaguar!" Jean growled at Eren as he prided his arms away.

After he finished, Jean marched off towards the east side of the base, where he and his team deployed to hunt down the RED team. "On your feet Daz! Stop brawling!" Jean ordered the scared and fearful Daz.

"O-ok" Daz responded to the now pissed off Jean.

As Jean's body retreated into the bodies of the other soldiers, Mikasa took the alone time with Eren to use and approached him. "Eren…if things take a turn for the worst, I want you to find me. Alright" Mikasa stated not as a request but an order.

Eren looked surprised at Mikasa; what did she think he was? A child! "What?! We're in completely different squads" Eren stated to his correct the over-protective adoptive sister.

"Look, it's going to get ugly and when it does, the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you" Mikasa said, almost ticked off at Eren's continues bickering; can't he see all she wanted to do was protect her only family member left.

Eren however wasn't getting the hint, only his ego was being hit by Mikasa's constant worries. "Who the hell you think you are?" Eren growled at her.

"Ackerman"

Both adoptive siblings looked at the elite Ian Dietrich in surprised, what did he want with them? "You're with me. You've been ensign to the rear guard, let's get moving. We might be able to save the citizens from the REDs if we make haste" Ian ordered Mikasa.

Mikasa was definitely surprised by the elite's orders; didn't he know that she was a cadet? "S-sir! I-I'm a cadet! I'll slow everyone down!" Mikasa pleaded and tried to reason with the elite.

"What?" Eren asked Mikasa in shock.

Eren looked at Mikasa with a face that states 'what the fuck you just say?' 'Did Mikasa really just say she'll slow them down?! She the fastest and most dangerous person in the whole 104th trainee squad!' Eren shouted in his head. "You're not being asked for a self-evaluation here. The mass exodus is falling apart; we need as much elite soldiers as possible out there to stop the REDs and the titans" Ian stated to Mikasa in a flat tone before walking away.

"But-but sir! With all due re-"

"Hey!" Eren interrupted Mikasa is the hardest head-butt he could muster.

Mikasa let out a light grunt as he stumbled back from Eren's attack. She held her head in confusing and dizziness. What did she do wrong? "You've been given a direct order! Pull it together, now! This is bigger than the two of us and you know it! We're on the verge of extinction and war with killers here! Have some common sense!" Eren roared in anger at the sad Mikasa.

She looked at Eren confused, why was he hurting her? Why didn't he want her to protect him from the REDs? She lowered her head in shame and sadness for failing Eren during that fight. She shouldn't have died; she should have known that the masked man was tricking her. She should have saved Eren but she didn't and he died. She failed her adoptive mother's last wish and let Eren die at the hands of another human. She tried her best not to cry but it was hard to know you failed your love ones last, dying wish. "Y-your right. This whole situation has me out of my head" Mikasa said to Eren in a sad tone, in hope of gilt tripping him into letting her help him.

The tone sadly was in vein as Eren started to walk away from the depressed Mikasa. In an instant, she grabbed Eren's arm in order to stop him from going away. Mikasa spoke in a sad tone, almost braking into tears as they were about to depart from each other's presentences, "Promise…promise me….whatever happens….don't get yourself killed….again"

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Mikasa wanted to see him again, she wanted to hold him again, she wanted to listen to his voice again…. she wanted him to live. Mikasa looked at Eren, hopeful that he will come around and agree with her, promising her his safety.

Eren narrowed his eyes in anger; he hated Mikasa's over-protective actions and worries. She needs to learn that he'll be able to take care of himself. Eren grunted as he prided her iron grip off of him and walked away, anger and hate ignoring her sad expression. Eren walked away from Mikasa in silence as he walked towards his launch position. 'I hadn't planned on it…thanks'.

Eren slowly walked through the now empty compound courtyard; he slowly looked up the grey clouded sky, 'No! I won't allow myself to get killed again! Not until I taste what is like outside these walls….and the blood of the REDs '

* * *

 **There it is folks! Chapter 6 in its full glory! This was a short chapter touching on the SNK and RED characters' feelings on the subject of meeting….oh how that was fun! Next chapter will have Demo's adventures in track down Sniper and Soldier after their….episode.**

 **Question time!**

 **Thaqif :**

 **Despite the Reds being small and their weapons being puny but will the Reds able to curb stomp the Titans?**

Hell yes!

 **Seriuosly now, if you think that I am kidding about the revival of the main characters, than you're f******* wrong. Team Fortress can be revived only because the Medic and the Engineer do something to them, so why can't the SNK characters be as well?**

In this chapter, they were revived so don't worry but with the 'Team Fortress can be revived only because the Medic and the Engineer do something to them', I don't think Engineer or Medic could do anything to bring the RED or BLU Mercenaries back to life except Medic in Mann vs Machine.

 **If the next chapter doesn't have the main characters revived and well, I will f***** end you. But if you Eren just stop acting not using his head, then you'll have my appreciation.**

Main characters are revived

 **Keep up the good work and make those Titans pay. Oh, and try make the Walls more lenient than last time because I hate it when poor communication kills are in here and while the fight scene are awesome, the dialogue are funny and the reaction are good, do you seriously make the main characters die?**

Yes.

 **I once had been seeing this story as complete garbage when I see it but after you make it longer, who am I to judge? Will RED team have an alliance with the Walls or will the Walls act like a bunch of **** to them over and over again?**

Both

 **Will all SNK characters be revived for the next onslaught and will EREN JUST SHUT THE **** UP?**

Yes

 **Lord Revan Flame:**

 **Oh my God, I love this**

I'm glad you do!

 **I am also going to take pairing suggestions between the SNK and TF2 characters (by Tf2 characters I mean all of the characters in that universe like Marasmus, Grey Mann or Saxton Hale). Please leave your suggestions in the reviews please. AND FOR GOD'S SAKE! No creepy parings like HeavyxSasha or ErenxScout, the REDs are older than most of the main characters in the trainees! By the way, I have already planned parings with the following characters: Spy, Medic, Eren, Mikasa, Petra, Hange and Levi. Until next time, this is The Alamore signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes in RED

**Hey everyone!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I don't know where to start…..**

 **…**

 **Perhapes an apology? K, will do…I AM SORRY! Sorry that it took nearly six months for this story to update. I am so sorry. I know saying sorry isn't going to cut it so I'll tell you why I didn't update in a long time.**

 **One, end of year exams. In October, my college was begin to start their end-of-year exams and I needed to focus on that more than this (Sorry).**

 **Second, family issues. It is a little personal so I won't get into too much detail about but it was pretty big that it put me off the story for a while.**

 **Third…Rewrite! I feel like this story needs a rewrite and I started to make one. This story has too many plot holes and doesn't show off the correct personalities of the REDs much, they're too OOC. I was aiming to make the RED Team more fleshed out, since they're in an anime filled with emotion. Giving them feelings and showing a little bit of their canon back-story, I was hoping to make them more than a bunch of trigger-happy morons. But that is what they are so this new story will still be a TF2xSNK crossover except more planned out with a new plot and more TF2 comedy (Hopefully). I will still give the RED Team emotions due to the anime but they'll still be their usual selves. It will also be set in a new timeline starting at the year 845 (The first episode of SNK) and following the amine from there.**

 **If you don't like this idea, post it in the reviews and I'll decide if I should continue with this story or focus on the new one. The first chapter for the new one might be out in a few weeks. I don't own TF2 or SNK; Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin, and SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further ague, let us begin…**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Heroes in RED**

* * *

 _In the Year 845, two abnormal titans, The Armoured and the Colossal Titan appeared to humanity and breached the Wall Maria. Their actions left the remits of humans in Wall Maria country to be forced into the lands of Wall Rose, where civil unrest and humanity shattered and brought them on the brink of total destruction. Over thirty percent of the total population of the Walls were lost in that year followed by the operation to retake wall Maria._

 _In the year 850, the year that humanity was finally piecing itself back together again, the titan known as the Colossal Titan reappeared to humanity once again after the fall of Wall Maria five years ago and breached the wall once again; forcing the Southern city of Trost to be laid sieged by the titan onslaught. During the Colossal's attack, nine humans clad in red clothing that called themselves, the RED team also appeared to humanity. The RED team is a band of insane mercenaries consisting of the fast-mouthed Scout, the patriot Soldier, the flame lover Pyro, the drunken demo-expert Demoman, the bear wrestler Heavy, the super genies Engineer, the insane doctor Medic, the sharped eyed Sniper and the mysterious Spy; all of them wielding an assortment of advanced technological weaponry that the people who inhabit and idolise the Walls can only dream about._

 _The two survivors of the battle of Trost HQ, Cadets Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein have peacefully and successfully contacted and formed an alliance with the RED team. Cadet Arlert sacrificed government information for exchange of healing sandwiches used by RED team's Heavy Weapons-Guy to bring his allies back to life. After the agreement, Arlert formed a plan with the help of the REDs to seal the breach in the wall and redeem Trost from the hands of the titans. The RED team, now currently under the guide of the RED member Spy, decided to follow Arlert's plan in sealing the hole._

 _Unknown to Cadets Arlert and Kirstein, the REDs plan on following Arlert's plan in order to gain the trust of the government and 'persuade' them in escorting them to a land beyond the Walls called Australia; which the said land has a rare element called Australium. A material they require in order to travel back home._

 _While the REDs' side of the plan is set in motion, Cadet Kirstein betrayed Arlert by informing the exchange Arlert made with the REDs to his commander in exchange for protection; which he was not granted._

 _Commander Kitts Woerman and Elite Garrison soldier Rico Brzenska saw the Cadets' alliance with the REDs a way to imprison them. With the help of the revived Garrison and Trainee soldiers, they plan of using Cadet Arlert as bait to lore the REDs into a trap._

 _Meanwhile, near the exit gate of Trost, a curtain demolitions expert is searching far and wide for his lost friend…_

* * *

 _850, 1:41pm, Wall Rose, Trost, Market District_

* * *

The market district; home to the food, drinks, bars, traders and buyers of Trost. It was a place to get fresh food for your family, a place to drown your troubles at the local tavern, a place to hang out or go on a date and the place for all citizens of Trost to connect and interact with each other.

That was it four hours ago, now the place of tranquillity and peace was wreaked and lifeless. Chunks of rocks, cement, concrete and people littered the floors and streets of the dark plaza. The stands that displayed the fresh food were smashed, the tavern was demolished and the streets were covered by giant skeletons that vaporised into the grey sky. A lone man with a black eye-patch was wondering the ghost plaza, shifting his head to any sound that echoed through the eerie place.

Demoman took another swig of his skrumpie as he continued his trek through the plaza, singing drunken chants and letting out loud burps as he went. Demo looked around another time, making sure to follow the bodies of the monsters called titans. An hour ago, he had begun his dangerous journey to hunt down his teammate Sniper and best friend Soldier, who both had ran off trying to kill each other. 'Th' bloody fools left a' good trail to track, eh' Demo smirked at the damage his friends caused on the titans. But the titan population was extraordinarily large; it was like they bred like rabbits…if they could breed.

Demo walked past the 50th titan corpse he found in the past hour. He had to be close on Soldier and Snipers trail; the skin on the corpses was just starting to peel off the bodies. Demoman walked around the ugly face of the titan, nearly wanting to blast the smug look off its face. "gha!" Demoman jumped in shock and surprise at the road in front of him; it was empty.

No craters, no debris, no bloodied bodies, no titan skeletons or corpses and no Soldier or Sniper. Demoman signed in frustration, how could he lose a couple of maniacs like Sniper and Soldier? Their calling card is blowing things up, shouting and smelling like piss! Demo looked around in earnest; did he miss them, did Soldier and Sniper back-track or did they… "Ah' bloody hell! I need a drink" Demo sighed in sadness for losing his friends' track.

Before he could get a single drop on his lips, the titan behind him exploded from the neck, with its head on a collision course with Demoman. Demo reacted quickly; pulling out his sword, the Eyeliner, his good eye busted into a vibrant bright green flame as he aimed at the flying head flying towards him. "AAGGG!" Demo roared as he gave a swift swipe of his sword.

The result split the head of the beast in two and caused it to smash into the neighbouring houses. Demo growled in anger as he lifted his head to view the person who dared to ambush him. Demo aimed the tip of his sword as the body of the titan, ready to slice of the head of the being who dared try to kill him with a monster's head. "Aaahhh….I love the smell of kicked ass in the morning" cheered the helmet man that was Soldier as he merged out of the titan's neck.

As he crawled out, his body was covered in blood and chucks of flesh with his own skin blistering and in the tone of a nice shade of sunburnt red. The blood and flesh that belonged to the titan he was hiding in on him started to evaporate in a manner of seconds, leaving him clean and prasine.

Demoman smiled brightly at the sight of his old friend. He holstered his sword back into its home, as he did his eye reverted back to its normal brown iris. "ho' Soldier, I finally found ya', ya' bloody spineless mope" Demoman smiled as he extended his hand to Soldier, offering to help him down from the neck.

Soldier gratefully took the hand and jumped down from the giant's wind-pipe "Thanks soldier, sorry about that. I was trying to ambush that stupid kangaroo lover!" Soldier explained his actions as to why he was hiding in a corpse.

"Sure, sure Soldier. Com' on, we need to get t' head-shooting Justus. Something happened t' the back-pocken' snake" Demo said to the helmet wielding man.

Demoman was about to activate his GHLMG and launch up into the sky when Soldier activated his iron grip on Demo's arm. "But I got a solid lead on that camper! His near the exit gate!" Soldier stated to the black Scotsman.

Demo face slapped himself in the name of Sniper's stupidity and idiocy about the general idea of an evacuation. Everyone in the city will be heading there to escape the hands of the titans; including the soldiers of the walls. They weren't too keen or happy seeing Demoman when he was asking them for Soldier and Sniper. He had to spend a few minutes defending himself from the soldiers' attack. They were screaming about some terrorists in red when Demo was blasting their limbs off. Demo then went on a limb and said that the soldiers were referring to his team, since they were the only ones wearing a red colour seme and being attacked left, right and centre by them.

Demo grumbled and was ready to shout into the sky, which made him grumbled even louder when he saw the grey clouded sky. 'Great! It's going to rain!'

"Listen Soldier! We need t' head back, we need ev-"

Demo was interrupted when Soldier grabbed his collar and smashed him into a nearby decaying titan body. Soldier then brought his helmet covered face to Demo's face, each scared the Scotsman deeply. Even though he couldn't see half of his face, Soldier's growling and showing of the teeth told Demoman to stop and listen if he wanted to walk again. "Listen Demo….I want to kill that camper for nearly giving me a new hindy! We don't need any stinking teammates to help us beat up that scared little sad excuse for a man! Now, I need your help Demo! If you help me…I'll owe you a hat" Soldier proposed to the scared Demo.

Demo put his hand on his chin and started to stroke his beard in thought. A hat would be nice; he hadn't had a wardrobe change in a while because he traded all his stuff to another fellow RED Demo for a legendary, ultra-rare, super hat! He's still waiting for that hat though. "Mmm…..make it a' Reggaelator then we'll head over" Demo agreed to Soldier's proposal.

Soldier smiled and dropped Demoman, who yelped as his butt landed on shattered glass. 'Ready or not Sniper! I'm ready to blast your ass to hell!' Soldier screamed in his head, ignoring the insults thrown back a curtain mad Scotsman.

* * *

 _850, 1:50pm, Wall Rose, Trost, Exit gate_

* * *

 **Chaos**

That was the word that was being used to the people trapped by the exit gate of Trost. The Exit gate was your gateway to the inner wall of Wall Rose, save from the titans currently laying siege to the once great Southern city. Everyone was screaming, crying and begging to each other for hope, safety and to live. Everyone were panicking at their current predicament; being trapped in a city filled with man eating creatures. It was only a matter of time before one of those said creatures stumbled upon them. The crowd of rowdy, fearful citizens of Trost were surrounding a giant white cart that was the reason they were trapped in this hell. Several people were trying to push the giant wagon through the exit gate but the cargo in the wagon was too big to fit in the small gate but the owner wasn't going to empty the cart of its precious cargo in front of everyone; to him, all of them were scum and he wasn't going to take the chance of any of said scum stealing his cargo.

A man was thrown back into the crowd of angry people by one of the hired mercenaries posted around the wagon, guarding its prised objects that dwell within it. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! I don't think you appreciate the situation here!" a man who thankfully caught the flying man shouted at the owner of the wagon.

The owner of the cart was a big, rich business man in a very expensive black suit. He was a man who looked at the age of thirty to forty with bold head with hair still on the side. The man stared daggers with his soulless dark brown eyes into the man's light brown ones. The merchant was about to retort to the civilian's bold exclaim, but was cut short when he felt a little droplet of water fled upon his cheek. He man light pressed his cheek for insurance and when he found it, his eye-brows narrowed in frustration. 'Crap, it's going to rain!' he growled in his head.

The merchant swiftly swiped the stray droplet off his cheek and focused his attention on the stray crowds' man than boldly committed on his opinion on the current manner. "Oh! I appreciate it just fine! In fact, if you want to make it out of here alive, stop whining and help!" The rich man gestured to his wagon stuck in the gate.

The crowd responded with an angered uproar and started to push and fight the mercenaries that were posted along the wagon, keeping the crowd away from their client's cargo. Out of a crowd came a man pushing a horrified garrison soldier out of the fry and into the fire. "You're a soldier! Do something!" the man pushing the said soldier yelled at the fearful soldier.

The soldier looked like he was about to faint as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead from the crowd roaring at him to aproned the merchant and let them through. He never had to do anything like this in his first year as a garrison soldier. "Um…um I-I'm not exactly sure" the soldier muttered to the crowd in defence of himself.

"Take your best shot little man" the rich man insulted the soldier as he marched over to the shocked soldier.

If the soldier wasn't going to shit himself then, he would now. "I'm the president of this towns merchant gild!" the rich man yelled not at the soldier, but to everyone in the crowd.

Everyone widened their eyes and fell silent; this man was Dimo Reeves; the richest man in the city was standing right in front of them. The one who funded and supplied the merchants and store owners with fresh food and money. The one man who prevented the southern city of Trost entering a financial hell hole. A man respected and praised like a hero by the town; both long time towns folk and refugees of Wall Maria. Now this said hero had turn his back from the people he sought to serve and protect from the hands of Wall Sina, and set them all up for an all-you-can-eat-buffet, fresh for the titans. Rumour has it he has important and dangerous people backing him and his company.

Reeves walk over to garrison soldier and proceeded to lecture him. "Who do you think pays for the food you and your buddies crap out?! Or maybe you have some finances tucked away in your pocket to pay for your so-called job!" Reeves yelled at the scared soldier, who was moments away from needing to change his pants.

Reeves backed up and out-stretched his hands to gesture to his prized wagon that held his merchandise and money. "Now shut up and push! This wagon is worth more than any of you lot make in your whole life! No one's getting out of here until the wagon is in front of us! There's a reward in it if you help!" Reeves roared at the silent crowd.

Even though a great deal of money and their lives were involved, no one in the crowd of terrified citizens would move to help the greedy man move his massive wagon. As Reeves kept yelling at everyone to help, a mother and daughter were hugging each other for love and support. The mother was on edge the whole time, they were supposed to be on the other side of the wall, safe from the titans, but they're stuck here thanks to the man who supposably gives them food. 'Food! You think mouldy bread and rotten vegetables are food!?' the mother screamed in her head.

She then calmed herself down; she had to; for her daughter. Her daughter was safe wrapped around her arms, calm as a soft summer breeze. She was glad for that, all the shouting and cries about the people around them dying would have scared her senseless. "STOP! PLEASE!"

The mother zipped her head to the owner of the panicked voice. A young man, around the age of twenty was being dragged off by Garrison soldier, over to the prisoner wagon. There were several carts full-to-the-brim of prisoners from the city, the daughter was looking at the sad people in the small, inhumane cages. "Mummy, why are they in there?" the daughter asked with slight curiosity.

The mother was hesitant to answer but she answered her daughter's question anyway. "I don't know dear"

That was a lie, she knew why they were in those inhumane cages; they were wearing red clothing. This was bull-shit; arresting innocent people because they picked the wrong piece of clothing on the wrong day. It was madness as the Garrison soldier pick people willy-nelly who had any red on them; either is be rashes on the skin, clothes or blood. That's why she had her jacket wrapped tightly around her daughter, hiding her favourite red vest she had on. In all honesty, she was scared by the news of human terrorists.

The thought of humans killing humans was terrifying and stupid; if they want to fight, they should join the Survey Corps and fight the titans, not each other. "Mummy, I'm scared" her daughter whispered to her mother, trying her best not to scare anyone else.

Her motherly instincts kicked in and she hugged her daughter, almost suffocating her to death. "Don't worry sweetheart! Daddy's going to use those big, large cannons to scare the titans off" she said softly to her beloved daughter.

She only hoped. She hoped her husband sent the message of their pearl to the Garrison HQ. She hoped the titans were too preoccupied with the soldiers. She hoped….the terrorists in red were a lie. "Mummy! Look! There!" her daughter shouted in shock and awe.

Her daughter pointed to the road behind them, the road that led back to the titan infested city. When she turned her head to look down the street, she saw a lone soldier, creepily standing though looking at them. That was when the miniature earth-quakes and the thunderous rhythm of feet bounding on the earth started. 'N-no'

Everyone in the crowd turned toward the main road, wondering what and where the thunderous stepped were coming from. Many people were denying what they thought they were hearing, a series of nos and it couldn't be rained through the crowd; rallying them up again. And then it came crushing into a building-

 **A giant fifth-teen meter titan.**

This titan was running at its full speed toward the crowd of trapped humans. An unlucky Garrison soldier, idly standing on the street was stepped upon on by the wonky titan and launched into the sky, breaking the known laws of physics. It was like in the stories that the Recon Corps told and the books that the government supplied to the populaces. It was giant, almost as big as the buildings that surrounded all of the cobble streets. This titan wasn't like the slow normal titans, it was known as an abnormal. Its head shaking side-to-side like it was listening to a catchy tone with a creepy, wicked smile. Its hands shaking side-to-side at its hips as it sprinted towards the defenceless humans, ignoring three other humans on the ground near it. "God damn it! Push through! If you don't, that thing will kill us all!" Reeves ordered everyone in the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd wanting to live began to either push the wagon through the gate or try to climb over it as a means to scale the wall. Both actions earned no results as the cart stood in place and the wall face proved to smoot to climb. Many of the people present in the crowd gave up as the titan was mere metres before them. All was lost as to people in the crowd knew their efforts in surviving were futile and dwindling every stride the titan took.

The mother and daughter tightly embraced in each other's love and comfort, both knowing that their lives were about to end in the most gruesome way imaginable. "I-I…Love you" The mother said to her daughter as he cried her heart out.

The daughter was doing to same, she was about to respond with 'I love you too' but something caught her little eyes.

It was….beautiful!

Two giant, vibrant red flying lights were chasing down the titan! They were swirling together around the titan, like they were dancing with each other.

She wasn't the only one who noticed the powerful display of red dancing around the giant monster. Many of the people who were either pushing or scaling the cart had stopped and cheered for they had been saved by the Garrison. Everyone cheered as the red blurs were closing in on the titan. Two red blurs shot through the legs of the giant as the titan took notice of them and started to pick up the pace to the defenceless civilians. As the red blurs draw closer to the titan, an explosion could be heard and bright blue flames entering and challenging the vibrant red. Everyone widen in shock and awe; some thought the soldiers were wielding new 3DM gear while others thought their gear had exploded, resulting in scared screams. That wasn't the only thing to put the minds of the civilians in a state of curiosity; one of the red blurs seemed to spawn red objects that blinked their red colour. These objects were rounded with four spikes attached to it. They struck the legs of the titan and some of them jumped onto the road in front of the said beast. As the monster drew near the red-flashy objects on the road, a ruff, weird sounding accent echoed through the street. "KA….BOOM!"

As the person who said that finished, the street along with the titan's legs were blown to kingdom come and sent to another part of the city as the chunks of meat went flying. Titan, having lost both its legs but not its momentum, continued towards the crowd of defenceless humans with it skidding on his stomach; its organs following close behind. Before anyone could scream in fear, the other red blur spawn long, grey things that breathed fire from its behind, traveling right towards the titan's head. Just like it legs, the titan's wonky head was turned into a thick paste as it spired on the street and into the sky. Everyone cheered as the red blurs flew over them and danced together just above them. "They're beautiful! Aren't they mummy?" the daughter asked her mother.

"Y…oh my" the mother stuttered to say as she was trying to get over her heart attack.

She was happy! Her husband saved them all! They got the elites to save us! She was so happy! Her daughter was safe from the evil clutches of the titans! As their heroes stopped dancing through the sky, they landed just near the titan's corpse.

Then it went silent, only gasps and shock speeches of 'oh shits' run through the crowd. Standing there was the reason all the prisons in the cage wagon were there. Why the military were scared shitless.

The RED terrorists laid there gaze onto them all; a dangerous gaze that struck fear into the souls of many.

It seemed like a century of staring for both groups as they eyed each other. Finally, after several seconds, one of the crowd members shoved the same scared Garrison soldier that was supposed to stop Reeves into the gaze of the RED men. "Go on! Arrest th-"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The civilian was interrupted when one of the terrorist in RED, a man whose vision was clearly blocked by the helmet he was wearing, ran straight at them, arms flailing like a mad man as he landed before them. The helmet wearing man's weird looking 3DM gear clacked hard against the man's hips, to the rhythmic beat on the man's each step. The RED man landed a strong, right hook into the jaw of the Garrison soldier; making a snapping sound and effectively knocking the poor man out. "CRAWL BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" The red terrorist screamed at the now unconscious Garrison soldier.

The red helmeted terrorist then processed to pick up the downed soldier by his hair and 'looked' him right in the face with a giant snarl that showed his giant teeth in a threatening way. "And don't worry…..I'LL SEND YOUR LEADER WITH YOU SOON ENOUGH!" the terrorist roared in fury and then proceed to throw the soldier's face into the ground, causing his nose to be crushed and disfigured beyond recognition.

He then jumped onto the soldier's back and let out a loud roar as he pounded his chest rapidly like a mad animal wanting attention or it won something. The civilian who push the soldier watched in shock and horror as the soldier who was purpose to be strong and protect them has now ended up on the cold floor; nose bleeding freely with his life essence. The helmet man, having finished his display of animalistic behaviour, forcefully took hold of the civilian's neck and holstered them up into the air; making the civilian and the rest of the crowd screaming in horror for what was about to be fallen upon them. "AGH! WHERE IS SNIPER!?" The mad helmet man screamed.

The civilian only screamed and cried in protest and mercy, which in turn the helmet man grunted and throw the civilian on the ground. The helmet man then pulled out a shovel, much to everyone's question and started shouting, "I know he's here! That little piss-smeller is going to get his butt wiped by me! We are you hiding him!?"

Everyone in the crowd stepped back from the mad shovel wielding red man in fear of their lives. "W-who the hell is Sniper?" a brave woman from the crowd questioned the red man.

"Who's Sniper? He's one of my teammates! Well, he was my teammate until that stupid Australian tried to face a real man who he couldn't run ten feet away from and shoot at! And that man was me!" the helmet man screamed at everyone.

"SOLDIER! STOP AH' BLOODY YAPING!" the same weird accent shouted from the other red terrorist.

The other red terrorist was…weird. He was a human by his form and voice but the man was coloured black, almost like he was painted in midnight black or burnt alive. He had an eyepatch covering his left eye and he had a black cap covering the top of his head. He wore high black boots with baggy grey pants and a black and red vest with six tube-like things attracted to either side of his chest. He had a different look in his eye, it almost looked like he was really pissed. "Soldier! Look at these sad whelps! They don't know who t' hell Sniper is! Right?" the black man in red asked the crowd of fearful people.

In response driven by fear, the crowd all nodded to the arguing red terrorists, fearing that if they didn't obey to them, they'll feel their wrath. A smile fell on the black man in red and a firm scowl on the helmet man. "See? Now you…hold on"

The black man stopped in mid-conversation with the helmet wielding red man and faced the crowd of fearful people, a questionable look on his face. The black man stood in front of the crowd and took a deep breath. "What t' hell are you lot doin' here on this side of t' wall?" the black man in red asked no one in particular in the crowd.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for anyone to answer the question before the terrorists beat it out of them; some even shifted their head and point to the wagon blocking the gate. The black man and the helmet man followed the fingers and heads towards the stuck wagon, their minds slowly piecing the two together about their current predicament. "Zey are stuck here because of zat pompous wagon" a gloved hand pointed to none other than the wagon blocking everyone's path to safety.

What concluded the sentence from the owner of the gloved hand was a sudden amount of screams that shot through the crowd surrounding the gloved hand. As everyone near the gloved hand scattered like rats exposed to sun-light, it showed a familiar face to the black and helmet red terrorist men and the cause of the panicked screams in the crowd. Standing in the now distrusted spot was three new terrorists in red, not complete with red coloured 3D manoeuvre gear.

One of the REDs was a kid, maybe sixteen-to-seventeen years old, his right hand occupying a long, wooden stick with the engraving 'Sandman', laying restfully on against his right shoulder. On his belt he had a butcher's knife attached to it, stained in blood, unknown to the crowd either it belonged to an animal or human. He was casually walking through the crowd, his index finger on his left hand was 'scratching his brain' while his back was slouched back, his head zoomed back and forth, scanning the fear induced civilians while murmuring, "Ya! That's right! Bow down to your master! I own you!"

The other RED terrorist was a giant monster that could easy be mistaken as a titan. He was a giant, force to be reckon with; muscles that were as big as their own bodies, stood at a staggering height of two metres and had a face that if he scowled, he could make a manly man cry. His hands were covered by blue, metal gloves that hugged tightly around his giant hands. His posture was stiff and strict, using all of his muscles to hold the weird device on his back while shoving some of the fearful people too thick to get out of the brute's way.

Last but not least, the owner of the gloved hand. He wore a red suit that only the rich snobs in Wall Sina would wear all day and night, parading their looks and money to the lesser people. He also had a red mask that covered the majority of his head, only leaving his mouth and eyes expose to the world. He was in front of the three man group, almost like he was the leader of the group.

The black RED terrorist smiled brightly at the friendly faces. "Ah! Spy! You little back-pocken' snake! What happened to ya'?" the black RED terrorist asked the masked man.

The masked man gave a bright smile towards the black man as they cross the distance towards each other. The masked man let out a light chuckle as he patted the shoulder of the black man. The masked man was about to answer the question of the black RED terrorist, but the younger one of the group butted in on the conversation, earning a firm scowl from the masked man. "Demoman! Oh. My. Gosh. The adventure we had! Ohhoh man! Ok-ok to keep it short; it involved us, the darn army, our kickass weapons and a butt load of sandwiches and us kicking ass!" the young RED cheered as he fist bumped the air above him.

Some gasps of shock and surprise shot through the crowd, only three people took out the whole Garrison and Trainees posted in Trost! How and why were most of the questions being asked in the minds of the people, wondering to possibility of what happened? Were the soldiers drunk when the terrorists attack? Not likely that the current situation of terrorists and titans braking through the wall. Were they killed one by one? No, it would have taken all day to do so. That left one more likeability; they killed them with sheer power, which was very farfetched. "Wait, isn't that the same as all the adventures we have" the helmet terrorist asked his fellow comrades as he was trying to search of the answer.

"It is but we now fight in past, not in present" the giant spoke in a loud, booming deep voice that scared many a man and woman in the crowd; it even made the children and babies in the crowd cry.

"…..Oh" Soldier said as the realization started to settle in his psych.

"Ah', is tha why t' bloody soldiers kept tryin' to kill meh' every time I ask if theyh' seen Soldier or Sniper" the RED black man now known to the crowd as Demoman, final figured why he had been on the military's hit list.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your mother's meeting but I have a proposal of you all that I think you might like!" a voice screamed through the rowdy crowd.

All five RED terrorist looked towards a fat, well dress merchant, by the looks of things he owned the wagon blocking the gate; preventing the citizens of Trost reaching the safety of Trost's outer borders. 'So zis is ze problem Armin was talking about' Spy thought as he watched the man walk towards them but accompanied by several of his hired helpers.

The merchant group was only a few meters away from the REDs when the REDs pulled out their weapons, aimed directly at the merchant. The guards jumped in shock as the RED aimed their weird weapons at them but the merchant kept a cool tone about him, only a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Soldier growled at the merchant, his blood boiling as he stared the man down "who the hell are you, you…..German scum" Soldier spat out the last words with all the haltered he could muster.

The merchant looked almost dumbstruck at Soldier's question. What was a German? Was it was swear word used where he was from? He didn't know nor did he care, he just answered his question anyway. "It's Reeves. So, is this the way you greet people you meet?" the merchant asked almost irritated to the REDs' brash actions.

"Yes" All the REDs said in unison.

Reeves' eyes snapped wide with the emotion of surprise flooding though them but then his black iris reverted back to normal and his face slapped back into his firm scowl. 'Of courses you do! Your terrorists for fuck's sake!' Reeves growled bitterly in his head, almost slipping the sentence out. That simple mistake could have ended his life if he wasn't as careful as he was known to be.

Reeves let out a low sign before slowly walking forward, only to be stopped by the REDs slowly pulling their triggers back. "Listen, I'll pay you dearly if you force these miserable wimps into pushing my wagon through the gate!" Reeves gestured to the crowd of fearful humans.

For a moment, the black and helmet REDs were deep in thought as they stood there with their guns still trained on the nervous Reeves. The masked man, the giant titan-like-brute and the skimpy kid were the only ones who were dead set on staring down the rich merchant, their minds alright made an agreement. After what seemed like an eternity, the black and helmet RED men signed and the black one spoke at Reeves in a threatening tone. "Move t' cart back, ah wee fat man!"

Everyone in the crowd widen their eyes in disbelief and shock. Were they sticking up for them? "Wh-what!?" Reeves stuttered out as he took several steps back, he too was drowning in disbelief and shock.

"You heard the Scotsman you fat slug! Move the cart back!" Soldier roared at stubborn merchant.

Reeves took to shock as his words sink into his head. After Reeves snapped back into his superior, he lowered his head, giving him a menacing shadow to going along with his menacing tone of voice. Reeves was head strong and willing to stand his ground against the RED menaces

"You! I offer you money, riches beyond your wildest dreams just to aim though little toys at these useless wimps and you just spit on-"

Reeves was never ready or prepared when the helmet wielding man smashed him right in the kisser with his shovel. Reeves's body went flying through the air, roughly landing on his back and what was his teeth falling onto him like the rain about to fall. It took a while for Reeves' body and mind to register what happened and when it did, Reeves let out a blood curdling cry as the pain in his head and jaw shot through him fast and hard, almost blacking him out. "Woo-hoo! Man, Soldier! Nice hit. Now that's a skull fracture for sure!" the young RED boy cheered the helmet man now known as Soldier, who ignored him as he walked towards the broken, crying Reeves.

Reeves could barely make out anything through his watery eyes and the blood pouring down from his head but when he could, he saw Soldier slowly walking towards him, with a look on his face stating he was not all too pleased with him. Reeves let out a scream and ran from his landing zone but he couldn't, everything in the world looked like it was on the sky and everything spun around and around and around. Reeves only made three feet before falling onto the ground in pain, more blood gushing out of his mouth and head. "Get hm!" Reeves roared the ordered out of his bloody, toothless mouth towards his hired help.

All of the hired help ran in front of their client and formed a human wall in order to protect him. Some of them were shaking in their boots while the others were down-right shitting their pants as they prepared to face off against the one RED man and his accomplices. There were eight of them against five of them; they had the floor with numbers but the REDs had the upper hand in weapons, strength and skills. Three brave helpers decided to run blindly at Soldier in hopes of taking him down. Soldier continued walking towards the foolish hired helpers with a cocky smirk laid upon his nearly visible face. He folded the head of his shovel into the handle of the said shovel, hearing the satisfying click signalling the shovel was ready to be stored. As Soldier placed his shovel on his belt with his left hand, his right was pulling his loveable, all manly American made weapon, the Beggar's Bazooka.

"You think this baby is a puny little children's toy! Ha! This little American baby was design to make little German boys like you crap their pants! THIS IS THE TRUE FACE AND JUSTICE OF AMERICA! " Soldier roared in pride as he loaded and aimed his favourite weapon at the hired help.

The three hired men stopped in their tracks with fear and horror flooding their systems, shutting them down mentally as the loud click of Soldier pulling trigger echoed through the stale, still air. Out of the giant nozzle of the overbearing weapon came three of the long, slim grey projectiles, the same ones that rendered the titan's head into a thick, messy paste. The three projectiles rapidly made their way to the small group of three, all of which said a silent pray to the Wall Goddesses for a painless death. One of the projectiles hit the small group of hired help, creating an eardrum crushing sound and a giant display of fire, rock and bloody gibes which rained down on the now screaming-in-pain-and-horror crowd.

The now five hired help swan dived onto the ground with Reeves as they narrowly dodged the two remaining projectiles intently aimed at them. The now aimless projectiles flow through the air at incredible speeds before striking the Wall. The explosion caused boulder sized rocks to rain down onto the ground, which narrowly but almost landed on the crowd surrounding them. The REDs minis Soldier gasp in shock and horror, fearing one of those boulders landed on the people. Lady luck was finally on their side and the side of the people as many who were close to the debris of the wall walked away from the wreckage unharmed. All REDs let out a sigh of relief and thanks before Scout started taking his shock out of Soldier. "Soldier, what the hell man!? They could have died man!"

"Listen son, you know this weapon has terrible accuracy so it's not my fault if these Nazis get killed by a bunch of rocks!" Soldier roared in anger at the young Scout, who in turn hid behind the Heavy Weapons Guy, who gave him a firm scowl in return. "Besides, why do you care if they die or not!?" Soldier asked.

"Because Heavy and little babies don't want to fight these people" Heavy answered the question causing a series of surprised faces to flood through the crowd.

'They don't want to fight us' was the main question zipping through everyone's head, wounding why terrorists don't want to fight them? Everyone was murmuring to each other in hush whispers, asking for the answers that no one knew.

"Why?"

Everyone froze, including Soldier as they watched a little girl walk out of the crowd and walk up to Heavy. The little girl who had an adult sized brown coat wrapped tightly around her, she had chestnut hair that reached towards her shoulders and hazel eyes that showed wonder and innocence, not the sort of little girl to be in a man-eating-monster filled city and witnessing three full grow men exploding in an epic display of blood and gore. Loud shifting and panting was heard as a woman barged through the crowd. As she made it through the endless crowd, the REDs had a good look at her, imminently knowing this was the mother of the little girl; the little girl was an exact carbon copy of her. "-where are yo- Dear God!" the woman screamed as she laid eyes on her little girl standing only centimetres away from the giant titan-like man.

The REDs watched carefully as the woman tried to reach her daughter, only to stumbled and fell as the residents of the crowd were clawing her away for her own safety. "God! No! Please-let go of me! Don't hurt her! Please!" the woman begged as her eyes flooded with emotional tears of sadness and worry.

Heavy looked at her with a heavy heart, full of pain, hurt and sadness. Seeing her cry over her daughter while being pulled back by the crowd sent memories for Heavy; painful memories.

Memories of his mother and his family

 _The pain_

 _The worry_

 _The sadness_

 **The blood**

'Mama' Heavy though in his thick, bold head.

How was she? Was she safe? How was his family? Were they alright? Were Yana, Bronislava and Zhanna catching bears alright? Was Zhanna still hunting down any man in a fifty mile radius?

All these questions with little to no answers made Heavy's anger and want to escape this place ever more higher than before. Normally he wouldn't be thinking too much about them when he was back in his home world, blasting big babies with his dear, gorgeous Sasha or punching the blood out of a that loud mouth Scout; both RED and BLU ones. Now that he was here, getting little action besides shooting mindless monsters and punching useless soldiers, which he was used to being forced to fight in Marasmus' petty games and defending Mann Co. from a bunch of cloned, robotic versions of himself and his team. Returning back to the land of the living, his body wet from the now bucketing rain that was falling on them. His senses focused on the screaming mother and her little child before him.

The crowd of scared and fearful civilians were still holding her a bay, some narrowly avoiding the kicks and elbow blows she was performing in order to make her escape towards her daughter. The mother now changed her pleads of her pegging Heavy to not harm her daughter into threats of death and curses. Heavy knew she had given up and was now forced to use empty threats in order to stop whatever thing she thought Heavy was going to do to the little girl. He should know because he performed one thirty some years ago.

Heavy looked down at the girl before him, she watched as her mother cried and the people yelling at her to move towards them but she remained as she stand, side on from Heavy; torn as to which way she should go. Heavy, having enough of the mother's cries, the people's screams and making enemies, decided to put an end to their fear for him and his group,

As the mother and the crowd were watching in fear and horror as Heavy knelt down towards the little girl, his face hard and unreadable. The little girl pulled her attention away from her mother and towards the giant man.

The giant man was scaring up close and his face looked like one of those mean farmers or refugees that come into town and insult their family because on her daddy's job. The little girl was scared as she faced the giant but she was sticking to her knowledge that this giant man was with those others that saved her, showed everyone the pretty colours and hit the mean, fat man on the head, so he must be a good guy. Little did she know that the REDs also killed three people but her mother was there to shield her eyes from the display of guts and gore. The girl tried her best to smile but it was hard trying to smile at an angry looking person. The said giant man notice her failed attempt at smile and signed and processed to move his hand and reach into the depths of his back pockets.

Fearing the worst, the mother screamed for her child to run away while some brave men and women from the crowd jumped into the fry in order to save the child from whatever death the RED giant was plan on giving her. Twelve so men and women were mere metres away from the giant and little girl when they were forced to stop by a giant, heavily damaged sword drawn across their necks. The sword was at least 2 metres in height and 6 inches in width with bits of it chipped off or scared along the edges. The blade shined brightly by the bright limited rays of the sun that the dark, rain filled clouds above were slowly leaking in. The men and women were shaking in their boots in fright as they scanned the blade and its wielder. It wasn't the blade that was scaring them but the black RED man called Demoman, who's only eye left was engulfed in a bight fire in a green hue colour, his face showed a cocky 'eat shit' grin as he eyed the blade mere inches into the neck of his potential victims. The Eyelander chanting and singing in his head to move the blade in for the kill but Demoman was a strong one to deny the urge of the Eyelander's thirst for blood. All Demoman was doing was keeping the crowd at bay from disturbing his view on watching Heavy's parenting skill at work.

The little girl was curious as the giant man finished scrounging through his pockets and pulled at a long, red cylinder object and held it high above her head. His giant thumb moved along the cylinder object and over a small, red button attached to the base of the object. With a firm push, a 'click' was heard from the object along with several gasps and screams from the crowd. Many beings in the crowd closed their eyes as they don't want to witness what acted of cruelty that was being demonstrated on the little girl. When some brave people opened their eyes, many let out a gasp of surprise at the scene before them.

The little girl widen her eyes in surprise and awe, the cylinder object expanded within a millisecond and formed a giant, plastic shield that protected her from the harsh, wet rain. The people in the crowd known the device was called an umbrella and it was only common in Wall Sina because only the rich snobs can afford the luxury of having a walkable roof to protect themselves from getting wet. The little girl smiled at seeing a luxury item being used on her, she even wondered if the giant man was rich to afford such an expensive piece of equipment. "Here" the giant's raspy, crooked voice said as he handed her the handle for the umbrella.

The little girl was hesitant at first but processed to do so as her small, nibble hands grabbing onto the handle with ease. After she grabbed hold of the handle, she looked up towards the smiling face of the giant man, his ruff and fear driven face deteriorated into a soft, lovable face. He placed one of his giant, metal coved hands onto her small shoulder ….well; his thumb and index finger were on her shoulder as he spoke. "We do not want to fight you-" he raised his whole body off the floor, the rain falling off of him elegantly as he faced everyone around him, civilian and soldier alike as he continued his talk "- We do not want to fight all of you… all we want to do is help little frail babies"

After his sentence, a frenzy of questions flooded all throughout the crowd "Wait! What do you mean, 'want to do is help little frail babies?' You mean us" a man yelled from the dense crowd.

What the military told them was that these people will kill them if they made any contact with them. Was it all a lie or a misunderstanding? "It means what it means pal. We're here to help to get over the damn wall, plain and simple" Scout responded in a dull tone to the man's question.

Scout and the rest of the REDs weren't about to play the 'Good Samaritan' to these people, not now or not ever but it was a part of Spy's plan to do so; so they needed to play along in order for it to work. More questions were thrown that the REDs at rapid pace but Heavy chose to ignore them all and focused on the little girl before him. She smiled at the giant bear-like being as he kneed down in front of her and spoke to her in a firm voice and pointed to her distorted mother on the cold, wet floor. "Go to your mama now little one"

Without feather hesitation, the little girl ran with her new umbrella at hand towards her mother. As the child ran into her mother at full sprint and into a tight hug performed between the two. Heavy watched with a swill heart, bring peaceful, happy memories of his family. Heavy was unfortunately brought out of his happy thoughts by his masked accomplice Spy, who placed his hand upon heavy's shoulder and spoke to him in a cheerful tone. "Good work my dear friend. Zat zis rate, we will have ze trust of ze people in no time. Zink about it; if ze civilians admire us, zen ze government will in no time trust us as well. Then you can see your family again"

Heavy's smile grow wider at Spy's last remark, knowing when Spy was right, he was right. But it still felt wrong to play them like this.

Spy also had a large grin of his own as he watched Soldier scream at Reeves to move the wagon with the aid of Demoman, who was enforcing the new rule put on Soldier that was 'not to brake no more than seventeen bones while asking someone to do something'.

Finally, after fighting naked giants and battling stupid kid solders non-stop all day, things were looking grand for the RED team

…

…

…

…

That was the general idea before panicked screams irrupted from behind the REDs. The frenzy of crowd members broke away from the rear end of the mass of humans to revel twenty Garrison soldiers armed with state-of-the-line Military Police muskets; all aimed and ready to fire at the stunned REDs. "Oh me baiser" Spy moaned in his native tongue.

"FIRE!"

* * *

 **I love finishing my chapters off with a cliff hanger!**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support and staying with this story even with the giant brake. Any-who, if you want me to continue with this story or start the new one; post in the review area and I'll decide either I should or should not continue this story! Until next time, this is The Alamore signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Storm Of The Medic! Part 1

**HEY YOW! Alamore here is ready to bring you a new chapter of the awesome series, Attack on Fortress! I thank you all for your positive responses and I have decided to continue this story! And thank you for those who gave me good reviews and encouraging me to continue! Thank you all.**

 **Before we start, I wish to discuss some problems that was brought up by some people and myself.**

 **Eren Jaeger: I know some people keep saying he's being an asshole in my story and I am sorry for doing so but for me in the anime and manga, Eren gets hot-headed and blindly insults and/or attacks anything or anyone who either hurt him or his friends. The REDs accidently attacked him and therefore stopped him from attacking the Colossal Titan; who was the one responsible for his mother's death. So of course he would blindly insult them and attack them because to him, they prevented him from seeking his revenge on the Colossal Titan.**

 **Also, the size of the districts. I was arguing myself the size of each district is so I decided to do some research….and there is nothing on them, just the story behind them and where they were mentioned in the anime and manga. So I decided to make up the size of the districts and the measurements are: 1,827 km². If any of you know how big the districts are, then can you please leave them in the reviews? Thank you!**

 **Another thing I wish to have brought up is pairings. I would love to have your opinions on who should be shipped to who. I've already have these characters on the boat: Spy, Medic, Eren, Mikasa, Petra and Levi. You can also guest who is going with who ;) (And no it is not one of those creepy ass ErenxLevi. No, just no).**

 **I don't own TF2 or SNK. Team Fortress 2 belongs to steam, Valve and (Lord) Gabbin, and SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy. Without further augments, let us begin…**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Storm Of The Medic! Part 1**

* * *

 _In the Year 845, two abnormal titans, The Armo_ _ured and the Colossal Titan appeared to humanity and breached the Wall Maria; resulting in letting in humanity's greatest foe, the Titans. Their actions left the remits of humans in Wall Maria country to abandon their homes and to be forced into the lands of Wall Rose, where civil unrest and humanity shattered and nearly brought them on the brink of total destruction. Over thirty percent of the total population of the Walls were lost in that year followed a year later by the operation to retake wall Maria._

 _In the year 850, the year that humanity was finally piecing itself back together again, the titan known as the Colossal Titan reappeared to humanity once again after the fall of Wall Maria five years ago and breached the wall once again; forcing the Southern city of Trost to be laid sieged by the titan onslaught. During the Colossal's attack, nine humans clad in red clothing that called themselves, the RED team also appeared to humanity. The RED team is a band of insane mercenaries consisting of the fast-mouthed Scout, the patriot Soldier, the flame lover Pyro, the drunken demolition expert Demoman, the bear wrestler Heavy, the super genies Engineer, the insane doctor Medic, the sharped eyed Sniper and the mysterious Spy; all of them wielding an assortment of advanced technological weaponry that the people who inhabit and idolise the Walls could only dream about._

 _After they're reunion, Demoman and Soldier travelled to the Trost exit gate in order to find their still missing RED member Sniper. What they found however were citizens in need and some of their old friends. After a heated dispute and a touching reunion, the REDs were near to freeing the citizens from their cage but were stopped by Garrison forces; now they must face the music._

* * *

 _850_

 _Exit Gate- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:10pm_

* * *

 **"** **FIRE!"**

A thunderous roar raged through their ears, dying out the bounding of the rain, the smell of fire stung their noses, the bright flash blinded them all; these were all the warnings the RED team needed to know in order to doge the oncoming gun fire. Scout knew before hand from the screams of the crowd that trouble was brewing upon the horizon and reacted faster than anyone else in the group by diving into the thick crowd; using the citizens he originally agreed to defend as human shields. Demoman and Soldier were both in the 'kill-box', even though they were a few metres distance away from the Garrison soldiers and behind the giant, fat Heavy and the sleek Spy; it was undeniable that Spy would move out the way faster than Heavy, leaving Soldier and the merchant Reeves venerable to attack. Reacting in a split second, Demo unshaved his favourite weapon from his back and brought it at his side. Demoman was ready to pounce away straight into the surrounding crowd; he too was using them as human shields. Using the Eyelander's unnatural abilities, he dashed at unknown speeds right into the panic mass of humans, tackling a few unfortunate bystanders in the way; including a panicked Reeves.

Soldier on the other hand never was fast enough to doge any form of attack, he normally relied on his teammates to take the bullet or get his butt whooped into gear by a fellow Soldier wielding a Disciplinary Action. In order to escape, he aimed his Beggar's Bazooka down towards his feet and with a simple pull of the trigger; an explosion erupted under him, kicking rock and fire onto the surrounding beings in the crowd and catapulted him high in the sky; away from the danger of the buck-shots.

Spy was standing right in the middle of the twenty so Garrison soldiers, surrounded by a soon-to-be wall of buck-shots traveling one-hundred miles-per-hour. Even if he were to activate his Dead Trigger and his clone, he wouldn't be able to escape the pain and his undeniable death. He would be strike by the ammunition, activing his doppelganger and his cloak but he was sure that his clone would only take fifty percent of the buck-shots; while his real body would take the other half. Suddenly, two light bulbs ignited in his head as two plans started to take form in his brilliant mind. He could use his pal Heavy as a meat shield. Sure it would be distrustful and down-right cruel to the giant Russian bear-like man but Spy knew that he has gone through things much worse than buck-shots in his days of shooting BLUs, robots and magicians. Plus Heavy had his Sandviches on hand so he could heal up before beating the Garrison soldiers. Spy was just about to move towards Heavy and use him for his personal shield but to his dismay, Heavy had sprinted out of his way and straight before the crowd. One of the light bulbs in his head had just blown up in his face but now was the time for him to use his last idea. Activating his Dead Trigger dummy but not activating his cloaking, he quickly grabbed the useless sack of flesh and holstered the body in front of himself at lightning speed; just before the buck-shots started to rain onto him.

Just before Spy activated his watch's doppelganger, the giant brute Heavy ran straight towards not only the crowd but the reunited mother and daughter. He knew of a fact that the family of two were in the path of the fast traveling ammunition that was intended to harm him and his fellow REDs. Heavy knew he could survive the attack and heal up with his Sandvich but the little girl and the mother wouldn't survive the attack; he even thought that his Sandviches will heal them. Heavy wasn't one to selfishly sacrifice himself to anyone worth his time but his mission to return home was one that forced him to do the unthinkable; for himself, for his comrades, for his family. With a bounce that broke the ground beneath his feet, he launch straight towards the family with all the speed he could muster in his small legs against his big torso. In less than a second, Heavy's giant frame formed a giant barrier against the Buck-Shots.

When the lighting struck, the screams came.

A painful, girl-like squeal sounded off over the regular screams of pain. The owner of the squeal was non-other than the fast-talking, loud-mouth idiot Scout, who screamed as the blood and bodies of the innocents fell upon him, pinning him down in awful, painful poses on the dirty, wet ground. "Oh dear god! This..um- this in embarrassing" Scout mumbled in misery as even more bodies landed on him.

Demoman, even though many of the people around him absorb most of the buck-shots; he was struck painfully in the right shoulder by a stray shot. "Garh! Oh, t-at's sparks" Demoman cooed to himself in pain.

"Aaahhh!" both Spy and his doppelganger screamed as the buck-shots struck them both, the force behind each shot that struck at the doppelganger's body stung the real Spy painfully but Spy held his ground and hold on the body as he was demand to live to see the sun again as always.

Soldier however, was happily laughing as he sawed through the rainy sky with his B.A.S.E parachute activated, making him glide effortlessly without a care in the world; showing little motivation to help his comrades. Heavy was without a doubt, the worst one of them all the restive the pain that the ammunition packed in the muskets. The giant let out a pained roar that dwarfed the panicked screams of the mother and daughter. That pain Heavy was experiencing was….like being hit by seventeen critical rockets fired by several Soldiers and a backstab by a Spy to say the least in Heavy's opinion.

As the gun-shots finished, the screams of the innocence sounded off, most of them crying over their injuries or the sudden death of a loved one who was unfortunately in the path of a buck-shot. The wielders of the dangerous arms, namely the twenty Garrison soldiers, watched the crowd in front of them in pure horror; some even dropped their guns as the shock and denial flooded their systems. These were the people- the people they give their lives to protect; the same ones they spent three years of their lives training and another two or four in service to save them from the scum of humanity and the Titan threat. Now here they were, standing there, having a front row seat to the pain and death they caused to the families all around them, just to attack five people. "Ca-….captain, ma'am" a female soldier asked with her voice slowly wavering and crocking by the sadness.

She had short, dirty blonde hair with fresh tear dripping down her rugged face, which had turned to face her captain. Her captain was an elder woman with black hair tied in a ponytail with a stiff stance and a stone cold face, hazel eyes deepen and dead as she watched the scene unfold. "It was the right call, soldier" she stated in a furious as she eyed past the bodies of the crowd and onto the body of a curtain red clad monster.

The giant monster, who called itself The Heavy-Weapons Guy, stood there still and cold as his body went numb. His whole entire back had been blown to pieces; the back of his shirt, vest and his skin were smeared all over himself, the people around him and the ground he stood on. His spine was blown out and shattered as well as his ribs; which let some of his organs fall out of their place and onto the ground, causing many people who were still alive watched the horrific view in front of them. "I want everyone to spread out and find the others. If you find even one of them, sound off and get everyone to that location. No one- and I mean no one is to fight them alone, even if it's one of them!" the captain ordered her soldiers.

The soldiers, still filled with dreed for the actions, solemnly saluted her and went about their ways, ordering the citizens to line up. The captain watched her men and women go to work in finding the Spy, the Scout and the other red terrorist, who was named Demoman. She remembered his name as she heard the RED members talking while her team prepared the ambush. Thanks to the information from the survivors of the Trost HQ battle, they were able to find the abilities of the three of nine members of the RED terrorist group, and in her opinion, Spy was the most dangerous out of them all. Not only could he turn into anyone and invisible, he can kill people with one stab in the back. This made him a number one priority to kill, if they failed at the, he will kill everyone one by one until no one is left without anyone noticing who he is disguised as.

"Jackson" the captain said to a young, white haired man who has just finished empting his lunch on the floor beside her.

"Y-yes ma'am" he asked sheepishly, clearly embarrassed by his current state.

"I want you to head over to HQ at once and inform Commander Kitts that two of the RED terrorists are KIA and there are still three more REDs near the exit gate" the captain ordered the soldier known a Jackson.

Jackson gave a weak nod in acknowledgement; he did remember correctly that the one screaming and wearing the helmet blow himself up before they fired their muskets and they managed to kill the giant. Speaking of him….

He was moving

After a few seconds, the giant slowly cocked his head towards the captain and Jackson, his face was like steel; hard and still but his crystal blue eyes told both of them something else as he stared them down; Anger. Reacting fast, the captain pulled out her blades and went into the average, military fighting stance, one blade aiming at the giant while one came across her body for defensive purposes. She faced the injured giant, her eyes never leaving the monster "Jackson! Leave now! Get help! Everyone! To me and ready your weapons, now" the captain roared her orders to her troops.

Some of her troops stood still, unmoving and in question as to why she sounded worried, then their eyes fell onto the giant they thought they killed was still standing and sending death glares to everyone. The soldiers never moved at all were still shock induced from the shooting before but some were able to start aiming their weapons at the brute and pulling the trigger, only to hear the unfortunate noise that was a click with no boom. Their guns were empty. The captain growled in frustration, her men and women were too stress out to even focus on the number one task of handling a musket on duty; reloading their lifeline straight after firing it. Now with her troops preoccupied, she was the only one left to face off against the brute. The giant again started to move, shifting his upper torso to face her but stopped half-way, he then took a deep breath; resulting more blood and organs to fall out of him. The captain almost gaged after watching that display but continued to watch, waiting for any surprises. And one did came, in a violent, ear-drum bursting manger.

…

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!"**

…

* * *

 _850_

 _Team Ian en-route to exit gate, Northern suburbs- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:11pm_

* * *

A deadly silence reigned supreme in the city of Trost; not a noise, peep or boom echoed throughout the city. Only the noise of the light rain beating on the roofs of the houses that filled Trost to the brim. This same, brain-numbing silence was driving Ian, Mikasa and the seven members insane.

Not a titan or a RED member was in sight as they travelled at great speeds towards the exit gate. The streets they were currently flying over were damaged beyond any posable repairs; the damages from a curtain red clad group. 'This is bad. We've been following this path of destruction for the past hour, and it's clearly leading to the exit gate' the elite and captain of the squad Ian critically thought as he eyed the trail of chaos.

His squad consisted of five elites, two senior officers and one trainee. Ian glanced over at his said trainee under his guidance and command; Mikasa Ackerman her name was. He had to emit it but not out loud, she scared him. During his final seconds before his death at the hands of the RED giant, he saw how she fought the slender masked-man called Spy. How she moved effortlessly, swiping away most of the strikes performed by the shape-shifter and in turn striking at curtain weak points in the Spy's defence. Her attitude towards the fight was professional to say the least; with her comrades around her dying and screaming in pain. Ian himself found it hard to focus on the fight when his comrades needed aid. That mistake ended his life in a flash, by the beast that called itself Heavy.

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!"**

'What was that?!" Mikasa questioned through her head.

On instinct, everyone in the squadron launched their harpoons onto the nearby buildings. Slowing down their descent, they landed with a light thud on the faces of the structures. Using the wires as anchors, the hung there freely as they snapped their heads around and around, trying to find the source of the sound. Ian narrowed his eyes dangerously as he casted his views to his left, his field of view honed around the exit gate. 'Damnit! Someone already engaged them!'

Facing back towards his team, he roared "Everyone! Resume to the exit gate! Double time!"

His team nodding in agreement, they all retracted one of their hooks, fired it again onto the building across to them and launched off towards the exit gate.

* * *

 _850_

 _South-East suburbs- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:13pm,_

* * *

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!"**

"Agh!" Jean screamed in surprise as did everyone else in his group.

Currently on a roof waiting for orders from their commander, Jean's group consisting of twenty trainees, including Ymir, Krista and Connie, jump to their feet in panicked poses and stances. Every one of them looking around franticly searching for the source of the scream. Connie was dancing around the place looking left and right for the owner of the voice. "o-o-oh shit. Was that-"

"The giant pig on two legs? Ya that was him alright" Connie's comrade Ymir spilled out as she stood strong and firm, while Krista was slowly merging out from behind her.

Ymir casted her brown eyes onto the little blonde girl, her heart bumping faster with it swilling as her eyes made contact with her sky blue ones. For some reason, those eyes always gave her comfort and support. It were the eyes that showed and gave a reason to fight for- to live for. She gave a smile to the little girl and pat her head for her comfort. 'Don't worry, I'll kill them before they lay a finger on you' Ymir thought as she began to imagine the ways to hurt a curtain loud-mouth motherfucker that injured her most prized position.

"Excuse me Jean, but did the REDs tell you anything about a 'Medic'" Krista asked with doubt laced throughout her voice, should she be worried about this RED member; is it like another towering Heavy?

Hearing no response, Connie and Krista looked towards a still Jean; they watched their squad leader and friend stare off into the distance, his face showed no emotion or feeling in it. Concerned for his friend, Connie walked up to him was a grateful ease; not wishing to startle him and spoke to him in his cheerful tone he was known for. "Well Jean, your luck just kicked in man! That sounded like the scream came afar" Connie stated.

But Jean didn't respond, instead he merely blinked as his eyes darted outward, his body was dead on the outside. The inside however was a different story, Jean's mind was quizzing, buzzing and swarming with scenarios and possibilities resulting in him and the REDs; and they won't pretty. Crushing images ran through him, viewing himself being murdered in very unique ways: decapitation, strangled, shanked, stabbed, burnt and drowned. It was torture for him. Jean tried his best to stop it but something deep in Jean was bleatingly disobliging him as it fuelled and powered the nightmares- or was it daymares? Since it's the day and all- but why was this happening. It was an emotion for sure but which one? Guilt for leaving Armin in the dust and betraying a force that could easily slaughter the whole human race and the titans in a month. Was it fear? The fear cooking inside of him as he imagined what awaited for him if the REDs find Armin then him. What is it then? What could it be?

… **boom** …

'What the-'

…

….

Then and there….Jean knew what emotion deep inside of him as drilling him into a pit of nightmares; Fear. Jean froze in place he spotted something that made his stomach cringe and his legs begging for him to move away from here- far away. Ignoring his body's want when he noticed what was catching his eyes was moving away from them. "Mark!" Jean roared at a fellow cadet.

A cadet out of the group with scruffy black hair jumped in surprise at his squad commander's quacked roar and faced him. "Y-yes sir?"

Jean, Turing away from the sight out the burning and depressed city, faced the cadet head on with an angered scowl plastered on there. "Head to the nearest relay squad and inform them that they've got three enemies on 3D Manurer Gear traveling fast!" Jean ordered the skittish cadet.

Everyone within earshot of Jean's order almost doubled take as the news hit them. There enemies were on 3D Manurer Gear!? It's the equivalent or more if titans grew wings and flew over the walls; it was a pants-pissing thing to be worried about. Many who believed he was bluffing wanted to call him out but stopped as they heard it ring. Explosions, if they ever heard one before, were shooting through the air and colliding with their ear-drums. Many narrowed down onto the source and found it emanating from the far West. Looking across the rain drenched city, they spotted somethings dashing at insane and impossible speeds. Those things were three red blurs traveling through the giant maze of buildings and streets, waiving around or through the lumbering titans too thick headed to move away from the red blurs. Many of the cadets turned into a ghostly shade of white as they followed the speed of those things, without a doubt they were members of the RED terrorists. They also saw over less noticeable blurs of the brown categories trying to catch them, only to be left in the storm of dust that the red blurs left behind. It was obvious it was their allies trying to apprehend them, only to fail.

"Mary, launch a red flare! Warn everyone!" Jean ordered to another cadet.

The cadet Mary gave an affirmative nod and pulled out one of the flare gun given to them by the higher-ups. She pulled the barrel down and loaded the correct 'red' shell into it. As she clicked the weapon into place, everyone covered their ears; waiting for her to pulled the trigger. Aiming her arm up while her shoulder blade covered one of her ears and the other one covered another ear, she fired the red flare into the rainy sky. Normally it wouldn't be advised by their instructors to fire a flare in bad weather but the rain was starting to clear up and revel some of the sun, so hopefully the others could see it.

After a few seconds, a chain reaction of red flares were now colouring the sky in a vibrant red all over the suburbs and streets that the red blurs flew past. Everyone's stomach dropped as they watched the red blurs travel past the Trost HQ and towards the exit gate at speeds currently unknown to them. As the red blurs passed by, more red flares were cloaking the grey atmosphere, warning those around the district of the blurs' movements. The all watched as three blurs dip back down into the mass of builds, where they presumed the RED giant screamed from. As they looked towards HQ, where more of their allies were giving chase to them, they were mesmerised by the scene of the sky turning red as so many flares were launched. "Shit man…..that's a lot of flares. Orvud District is goin' to have a field day after this" Connie remarked, remembering during a boring lesson in training that Orvud District was the industry area.

Jean signed with relief; that was a close one. 'For a second there I thought-'

"Hey Jean?" Krista meekly asked her leader.

Jean slowly reared his head towards the small, paled petite girl; giving her his full attention. "The RED terrorists, did they-um- tell you anything about a flock of doves working for them?"

…

…

…

…

"Huh!?"

* * *

 _850_

 _Intersection, Bell tower #7, Main road- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:12pm_

* * *

The main road of Trost wasn't the best place in all of the lands of Wall Rose to settle down and have a family. Not only was it the filthiest and dankest place in all of the lands in the Walls, it was the most inhabited space for the refugees of Wall Maria to reside in, making it unlikable to the populace. The street right now was unlike the rest of the infested city, was divide of any forms of threats, both humans in red clothing and titan. It was instead populated with a small army of hundred so human bodies consisting the military branch called the Garrison, each and every soldier franticly running back and forth in different locations in a panicked pace to avoid being wet from the buckets of rain falling down on their heads. Each and every soldier were either holding an assortment of crates, ropes and gas canisters when they were running to their destination.

One of the few elite soldiers that reside in the Garrison, Rico Brzenska, was currently stationed in one of the bell towers littered around the Southern city; this particular bell tower was the main strategic point in looking over her small army working like the common worker bee. She watched her men and women work ferociously to make her plan a reality; this brought a very rare grin on her face. "Captain Brzenska, ma'am!" a fresh faced Garrison soldier saluted to her with a strong stature.

Rico faced away from the light raining atmosphere outside and gave the soldier a nod in acknowledgment, after which the said soldier eased up and erased his salute but still held onto the stiff stance. The man before was young, maybe in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair stroked back, reviling his hard-like face. There was nothing special about his appearance to Rico, he had light brown eyes, strong jaw bones and a hooked nose. "Ma'am, Squad Leaders nineteen through to thirty-four are present and accounted for and are awaiting your briefing ma'am" the Soldier stated.

"Thank you" Rico responded as she walked passed the soldier and inside the bell-tower.

Walking through the wooden hallway side-by-side, Rico turned to the soldier in question. "Is Cadet Arlert under supervision?" She asked the soldier.

The soldier responded with a nod before explaining further. "His under the care of three squads, along with elite Mitabi Jarnach".

Rico gave a nod back to the soldier before pressing through further into the bell tower, towards the mask shift conference room. Before she could press forward however-

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!"**

* * *

'What the hell?' Eren through in alarm as he turned around, looking for the one who screamed.

His group and the many other squads around him along the wide stretch of the main road all looked in the air, their senses warning them of danger that radiated off of that scream. Over by the corner in Eren's squad was Armin, who was franticly looking around. 'That came from afar, near the exit gate! Oh no, Heavy!' Armin thought with concern for the giant bear-like-man.

Armin hadn't known The Heavy-Weapons Guy for a long time, and most of that time with him he just stood there in silence or threatened him and called him a boy/girl baby but Armin was scared for the giant man. Armin didn't know what it was, it may have been the thought that one of humanity's greatest hope was about to be killed or he cared greatly for the giant man. Armin didn't bother to fight over between which one was the truth but he was focusing now on who he was calling. 'Medic, as in like a doctor? Yes, that's it but why would he need medical attention, he has Sandviches….' Armin's most dangerous weapon started to work over the question.

He was founding it hard to believe his Sandviches couldn't bring him to full heath, then again the Sandviches did take time for a person to be healed at full heath. Armin was guessing that Heavy was currently under-fire from the military, so calling a medic for injuries was the only logical solution. And with that amount of volume in that roar, he wasn't surprised if the RED medic heard it. "That was that giant-thing!" one of the garrison troops yelled to one of his comrades.

"No shit. Looks like his in trouble" one of the garrison members committed and started to smile, as did everyone else as they thought about it.

"FUCK YES! HIS FUCKING DEAD NOW" Someone screamed out from one of the many squads posted on the roof-tops.

Many other soldiers present on the road and the surrounding rooftops started to smile and cheer. Finally, the giant that killed or injured most of them was being attacked, and it sounded like their comrades were winning the fight against the brute. Armin looked around at everyone cheering and smiling, his mind torn between two things; should he be happy or sad? He could be happy that everyone, his best friends and comrades so sad and depressed before now had a glimmer of hope for them to witness now that one of the most dangerous humans in existence is being attacked or killed by their allies. He could be sad that one of humanity's greatest hopes had either been killed or hurt. He also knew that the others with the Heavy would likely be killed or hurt as well, if they couldn't escape at first.

As everyone cheered, the sound of someone landing rather harshly sounded near a group of soldiers. Standing back up off the ground to full height and putting her 3DMG controls away in her jacket was Captain Rico, and she looked pissed. "Where the hell did that come from" She screamed at no one in particular.

"It came from the South ma'am" A soldier who flew down with the help of his 3DMG gracefully next to her stated.

Rico stared daggers into the soldier that landed before her and growled, "Well, go to the exit gate now and tell whoever the fuck is attack them to hold fire! Now!"

Garrison soldier, without hesitation, saluted to her and then proceed to launch his hooks onto a nearby building and propelled himself forward, into the abyss of builds and streets. Rico looked away from the Garrison's retreating form and towards Armin and his group. "Squads thirty-five to forty, take Cadet Artlert to the exit gate now! People, are time frame just went to hell and now's the time to kick you asses into gear!" Rico roared to everyone, which everyone did with any agreements.

Armin looked toward Rico as she continued to bark out orders to the people setting up the trap. Looking past Rico however, he soon enough made up his mind to what he should be feeling:

Hope

Eren, who was the only one not listening to Rico rant out orders, was the only one who saw the sky turning red. "The sky! Look!" Eren called out to everyone around him.

Soon Rico's voice was nerfed as silence filled the air and replaced the once busy atmosphere with a grim, fearful atmosphere as they witnessed the sky before them. 'So many flares' Mina through fearfully as he watched the sky be bathed in a red hue from so many flares being launched into the rainy sky. Everyone looked towards the giant red cloud forming over the grey ones, fear and their lunch rising in their throats as they imagined the worst. Originally the red flares were indicated by the Scouting regiment as a warning sign of an approaching titan, but in this extreme case, Commander Witt declared the red flare be a warning sign only fired with a squad who has visual contact with any of the RED terrorists. This many flares being fired off at once means something was coming towards them; and fast. Armin looked towards the rising flares in the short distance flying over near HQ, knowing why they were launched. 'I'm going on a limb and say their 'medic' is causing that' Armin thought as he eyed the amount of flares in the sky.

Most people on the surrounding roofs and the cobble street took as step back to process what they were seeing while some fell over on their ass in confusion. Then, as they were looking at the marvellous but scary site of warning flares staining the sky, they heard it ring.

 ** _Boom_**

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Boom_**

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Boom_**

Everyone present took to stances and looked towards where more flares were being launched into the sky intensify greatly. "I-I-Is that a titan?" a trainee from another squad squeaked out in fear.

"No you idiot…..its a-gh…..cannon! Ya, a cannon" another trainee stated with his voice braking as he looked forwards.

"No, it's the flares" a garrison soldier commented to the young ones, her face narrowed and curtain but her whiting hands clinched hard over her blade handles, waiting for something to attack.

"No, the rythum….it sounds like someone using 3D mauver gear" Armin, having being at the back of the mass of soldiers, gave his thoughts to the mini army.

As Armin expected, the whole group of soldiers turned into white, paled ghosts with their mouths hung wide open as the news hit them good and hard. "Wait you mean the fucking terrorists got their hands on 3DM Gears!?" Armin's comrade, Thomas scrammed in horror at Armin's proposed thought.

Everyone started to panic, people erupting in fearful screams and curses while some curled up and started to empty their bottled up emotions. If they did have 3DM gear, then they were skewed side-ways as they imagine the Scout flying by with his wooden stick drawn. They couldn't ran away even if they wanted to. Eren, having a first class seat to the sight of, what was seconds ago, strong soldiers crumble into poor bubbling souls; all because of Armin. Eren look towards Armin with shock clearly scribbled over his face with disappointment written clearly in his eyes. Why was Armin doing this!? First he hid away while everyone fought the RED Terrorists and died. Then he sold out the civilians trapped by the exit gate to them. Eren knew he did it for the healing sandwiches to revive them all, which he was grateful for but now he goes and ruins the troopers' moral around him. Yes they were about to break but that garrison soldier saved them by telling them it was flares making that noise and then Armin pushed them off the edge. Was Armin working for them? Eren shook that last, disturbing thought out of him and walked over to his 'best' friend.

Armin was looking over at the rising cloud of red flares being launched and hearing the volume of explosions rising by the second when he caught a glimpse of Eren walking towards him and him only. In one Nano-second, Armin freeze firm in place as fear washed over him and drowned him. He wasn't ready to confront Eren, hell he didn't think he could or would have confronted Eren for the rest of his life. The event not long ago happened, still fresh in Armin's mind, when they were leaving HQ. Armin tried to tell Eren the REDs were good hearted people; Humans! They just had a miss understanding and when it resulting in violence, they had to defend themselves but all Armin got as a response to his explanation was a shove onto the ground and the look of disappointment resting on Eren's green, vibrant eyes. For once in his life, Armin saw something in Eren what he saw in everyone else's eyes when they look at them;

You are weak.

Armin was given his first mental scar then and there as his childhood friend walked away without saying anything but showing how disappointed his was. Armin never wanted to be seen as weak or resived a disappointed look on Eren's face but he did. Armin was weak to his best friend. Armin was weak to fight the RED Team during the battle of Trost HQ. Armin was weak to stand up to the high-ups and defend the RED Team.

Armin was pathetic, a liability.

Now here is was, weak to face his friend's face and speak to him.

Eren, having closed the distance in-between Armin and him during Armin's inner-monolog, spoke to Armin. "Armin, no 3DM Gear can travel that fast at the rate those flares going up! Besides, 3D mauver Gear isn't that loud!" Eren explained to the resident genus but Armin didn't move or even gave any evidence in his face to show listened or if he cared.

Eren, feeling his heart pulling puled the wrong way and the blood coursing through his veins reach a temperature accustomed to titans, stared daggers into the blonde boy. Eren knew deep down he shouldn't be mad at the small, fragile boy for he was scared of Eren because of his actions earlier but it was far too deep for Eren to pick up and listen to. Eren scowled at Armin, how could he ignore him at a time like this, all Eren wanted to do is confront him on his readings and tell him he was wrong in order to comfort his friend. Eren was about to continue but- "RED TEAM!" someone from the crowd screamed in terror as he pointed to the giant, castle-like structure that was Trost HQ.

Eren and Armin, who having been kicked out of his dark thoughts by someone calling RED Team by their correct terminology, snapped their heads to where the man, who screaming his lungs out and hyperventilating, was pointing to. Everyone froze at the sight of the cloud of red flares looming over the Trost HQ building exploding outwards. The culprits;

Three red blurs

A red blurs flew over the giant structure with the other two swerving around the giant building's tall towers. Then in a blink of an eye, the three hues of red let off their accustom sound of an explosion, along with a vibrant, bright blue invading the red colour which launched them straight out of the area near HQ at impossible speeds, flying straight at them. Most of the cadets started to panic at the fast approaching bogies traveling right at them, all of them clueless at what to do. Should they run or fight? But how could they run or fight something as fast as them!? While the cadets panicked, many garrison members snapped into gear. "Shit! Squads twenty-four to twenty nine head to the REDs now! Cut them off and slow them down" Rico yelled out her order while she left her sword high in the air to signify an order.

Some of the Garrison members as well as the trainees ran off the ground and started their travels towards the REDs via 3DM Gear while the rest for the forces started to order the remain cadets around. Rico ran straight towards a pair of giant cannons posted along the alley ways and side streets. These won't regular cannons, these were The Special Target Capture Weapons. These cannon like objects were designed by Squad Leader Zoë Hange of the Scouting Regiment in order to initiate capture operations on special interest targets, namely abnormal titans in the unique category. Through after many arguments with her commander, Ewin Smith, the weapons dangerous to handle and time consuming to prepare and were put in storage under the Trost HQ. The Commander of the Survey Corps might not have seen any use in them, but Rico did. Now they were still doing their job of capturing special targets, only in the 'human' sort. Rico saw them as the perfect tools in capturing the RED terrorist group; along with the perfect bait and plan, the REDs would soon belong in the dungeons of Underworld*.

The plan was modest but brilliant and a little bit genetic. Rico planed on using Cadet Arlert to lure the RED group, hopefully if they followed Alert's plan she would get the full team of nine, and take them towards the intersection on the main road. With the Special Target Capture Weapons nested by the neighbouring alley-ways and side streets, they would wait till the REDs are in position then they would fire; trapping the REDs.

Rico required the REDs alive so currently the engineers occupied on the cannons were vigorously working on replacing the four metre harpoons that were contained in each seven holes that occupied the length of four of the honey-comb barrels with 8 metre mesh nets. The nets were also part of Squad Leader's range of Capture Weapons: at a staggering seventeen metres long, the net was metal laced mesh in a form of a nonagon with a spider-web like pattern knitted across it. At each points of the net housed extreme weights, weighting in about ten tons. Rico hoped it would be enough to hold them all down.

Rico sprinted past the cannons and towards one of the engineers, whose expression was beyond startled as his eyes rested on Captain Rico. "C-cap-Captain Brzenska! W-"

The engineer was interrupted when Rico bluntly, not purposely, growled at the engineer. "Are the cannons ready?!"

Engineer, credited by his team, stood his ground under the force of the Garrison demon known as Rico and spoke back to her. "No ma'am! The half of the Capture Weapons are still loaded with harpoons and the nets need more time the prep! Plus we can't fire at something moving that fast" the engineer gestured to the fast apprenticing REDs.

Rico narrowed her eyes dangerously at the ground and then at the REDs. Fuck it to hell! Everything was going south and further more down the shitter-hole now. Forget a wrench or a spanner being thrown into the works, someone had thrown every tool in the whole entire walls in the works. She didn't know how the REDs got their hands on 3D Mauver Gear, hell she and everyone else now believe those won't even 3D Mauver Gear they were wielding, but that made every single thing in her plan tare and shred into pieces. The only solution was to force them to slow down and glide lower to the ground. It was a giant risk though, most of the items being fired at the REDs will be harpoons and disfigured nets; that if not prepared properly, the nets might get tangled and turn the nets into cannon balls. It was a big gamble with little to no success….

But she was willing to risk it.

"Get the cannons ready to fire. I don't care if they're loaded with harpoons, disfigured nets or nothing! Just get them in position to fire at about thirty degrees higher than they are now!" Rico ordered towards the head engineer, who gave a stiff nod to her.

Now the Capture Weapons were ready, she needed to think of a plan to slow them down and get lower. Unbeknown to her, another fellow elite already started a plan to slow down the REDs. A giant, hulking man dressed accordingly in his garrison regiment uniform raised one of his swords in the air and started shouting orders. "CADETS! Get you sorry asses into gear! Stop crying and help goddamn it!" One of the many elites posted in the group, Elite Mitabi Jarnach ordered.

He quickly inserted a pause as he glanced at the fast approaching REDs, having covered an amazing distance of 134 kilometres in under a few minutes. They'll be under them in about three minutes. Mitabi glopped in fear as he looked behind them, just now coming over the Trost HQ building were little brown blurs, possibly their allies, traveling far behind the REDs. 'This is bad. How fast are they even going!?' Mitabi thought with a twitch of fear brewing in him.

Mitabi wasn't there when the battle of Trost HQ went down but he had enough of a mental description of the fight from fellow elite Ian Dietrich to give him nightmares for the rest of his life but also left him scratching his brain. Shape-shifting humans, a nearly invincible giant, a dove coming out of a kid's chest and healing sandwiches that brought them back to life? Mitabi was nearly convince that the REDs tinted their drinks with the illegal 'Happy Plant' while they won't looking. "Alright everyone! Here's the plan! Everyone needs to grab their flare guns and aim down the street towards them! Now!" Mitabi order the cadets as well as some of the Garrison members.

"Hai!" every soldier who could respond roared as they took off the flare guns holstered to their belts and started to load them with the correct red colour.

Many clicks and clanks echoed out of the large group of troopers as they begin the first phase of Mitabi's plan. "Nice plan Mitabi" Rico, who as now standing by his side while she loaded her flare-gun, complimented. "But wouldn't this kill them. The flare shells have enough propulsion to make them the equivalent to musket ammunition being fired" Rico argued with the giant elite.

All Mitabi did was scoff at her question and responded with a hearty attitude. "Are you kidding me? Ian said these bastards got hit by 3DMG hooks and stabbed by swords and they were still kicking his ass. If this is anything, it would be fucking paper cut to them"

As Eren started to load his flare, his attention was brought away when he saw Armin standing there, keeping his big, blue eyes on the REDs. Armin, due to his tie-ins with the REDs, was not permitted to obtain, poses or handle a flare gun, sword or any type of weapon that could course harm to a fellow comrade. Eren was torn in two as an idea was dwelling in his head when he saw one of the Garrison soldiers bring out a box full of spare flare-guns and ammunition for said gun. He could give Armin a flare-gun to help out but he could get court-marshalled if he did. Before he could decide what to do, the tanned hands of Mitabi grabbed a spare flare, with a green shell and handed it to Armin. "Here, we need all the hands we can get" Mitabi explained to the now shocked Armin.

Armin didn't understand. Did the elite know he would get into serious trouble if he handed him the flare-gun? "B-but sir-"

"I'll allow it" Armin was interrupted by none other than Captain Rico, leader of the current continent operation that was now unexpectedly underway. "On one condition, Cadet Jaeger"

"Yes ma'am?" Eren asked when his name was called by the highest authority present.

"Keep an eye on Arlert. And make sure he aims towards the real enemy" Rico spoke to last past with venom coated and laced in her voice while she stared at Armin.

Armin took a fearful step back as Rico's grey eyes were successfully scaring the little blonde. Armin knew well from the tone of her voice that is was a threat, and a good one at that. Armin knew the people all around him, to fellow brothers and sisters in arms to his best friends, viewed him as an enemy of humanity. A tyrant and a monster that should be executed on the spot, all for helping out RED Team and their endeavours in helping humanity combat the titan menace. Last time Armin checked, the REDs were human in physical appearance but some-what insane mentally but all the factors should make them a prime example of food for the titan species; therefore that they are at much risk as they are from the titans. If Armin could show this to the higher-ups, they might see that they are all on the same page; trying to survive the titans.

"Everyone! In position now! All troops! Aim at the RED Terrorists! Now!" Rico and Mitabi roared to the mini-army.

Such like an obedient animal, the soldiers ran to their respected positions: the engineers rested on the controls of the Capture Weapons, ready to fire when given the opportunity. Many soldiers were perched on the roof tops or crouching on the street, all ready to rain hell down onto their enemy at the given order. The air was dead as the Garrison and cadet troops all kept their iron sights on their prize.

…

3

…

Through the sights, the soldiers near the trap position were watching the original group of soldiers who leaved earlier to plan on encountering and engaging the RED forces being almost blown away from the shear force on the REDs purpling around them.

…

2

…

Armin was sweating bullets as the REDs continued their track straight towards him and the mini-army. He was praying and praying to the Wall Goddesses to please convince them to turn around or at least know what was about to be fallen upon them. He was shaking, his gun rattling under its master's influence of fear and sorrow. He didn't want to kill them, he- he didn't want to kill a human.

…

1

…

 **"** **FIRE!"**

Rico's voice was soon dwarfed into nothingness as the combined effort of over seventy flares of different colours were launched into the sky, transforming the road and the sky into a vibrant rainbow of death. The shells which let out the coloured smoke were sawing through the blandly grey sky and right into the path of the oncoming REDs. Everyone watched with awe and excitement as the shells were surely going to strike the REDs, and hopefully kill them or mime them into a forced landing. Rico, Armin and Mitabi were hoping they would have the decency to fly down low and slow down, giving their engineers enough time to spring the traps. To their dismay, the REDs didn't descend but instead increased their speed towards the giant cloud-bullet. Many soldiers widen their eyes, many of them relieved and others disappointment. The soldiers who's systems were flooded with relief thanked the Walls all mighty for giving the REDs the inspiration to commit suicide while those who were filled with disappointment, sadden to see their capture plan had been wasted. However, what the soldiers were thinking was completely different to what the REDs were doing.

"I AM THE UBER MESH!"

* * *

 **Sorry everyone! We have another filler chapter and a cliff-hanger! But do not fear, for I shall continue! Thank you all of your reviews, and I have decided to continue this story! Yay!**

 **Question time!**

 **ManwithaPlan113:**

 **And then the massacre of the Military Police started! Captain Kitts better die painfully...**

Sorry mate, those men and women were Garrison soldiers with Military Police guns. But do not worry! Their time will come…..along with Captain Kitts…..

 **Lord Revan Flame:**

 **More, please more.**

 **This is such an amazing story with great interactions.**

 **Best thing is that you use how they actually act, especially Heavy's soft heart attitude to kids.**

Thank you, I am glad someone told me I was heading in the right direction with the Mercs. I mean I just guessed when it came to the little girl and Heavy, I was running off the fact that he raised his three little sisters with his mother of years. Thank you!

 **deeed22:**

 **Please continue this story.**

I shall! My good sir (or ma'am)

 **OfficerPickles:**

 **IT'S ALIVE!**

Let us hope it doesn't kill my igor and throw me off a windmill

 **AnayristheDragon25:**

 **I'm glad the trainees came back from the dead, :)**

 **Wonder how team red will face with humanity's strongest through XD**

I'm glad their back too Dragon. How they fare against Humanity's strongest though….mmmm? I don't know…. Levi to me, in terms of skills would be a combination of Scout's speed, Spy's sleekness and stealth (and personality), Heavy's strength (half) and Sniper's keen eyes. So in other words, they might survive. Might.

 **Thaqif:**

 **Can you make a Team Fortress and Akame ga Kill crossover? I mean I'll be very honest, this story suck like hell because of simple reason: which is not go on the same plot as 'Attack On Titan: Shift of Tides' and 'Attack on Prime'. I mean who the hell would want to see Eren being a major asshole anyway. Pick my suggestion. It's good and if you're stuck, let me help you with that:**

 **Title: Kill the Fortress**

 **Summary: After a botched up experiment by the Engineers prototype Teleporter, RED team are now tranported into a primal, corrupt world where survival is the fittest. Read the story as RED team with a colourful cast of characters get to blow shit up, kill some assholes, more blowing shit up and uh... well make love I guess?**

 **Inspiration: BlazBlue Ga Kill, The Nine RED Men Incident, The Dragon of Night Raid, Hard to Kill, Waking Nightmares and Star Wars: The Darkened Ice.**

Cool summery! But no.

I will not make this crossover because of three reasons:

One: I don't know what Akame ga kill is

Two: I don't want to know what this Akame ga kill is

Three: I don't have time to create a new story (besides my Humanity's Titans one).

Sure, my story isn't perfect, it has flaws but I have fans who like it and I like making a story about two franchises I like! I am sorry though if you think Eren is being too much of an asshole but to me, Eren is a hothead who turns to kind-hearted to shit-stain at the first sight of bad news. As for the plot, were Optimus Prime or Master Chief declared terrorists? Were the main characters of SNK killed off and revived? No. K

Again, nice summery. Maybe you should write it, I mean you think my story sucks so why would you want me to write something that you like that may turn out to suck as well? Anyway, thank you for the review! My God bless you!

 **Guest:**

 **Please make more it's so good.**

I will make more! Much more!

 **Darkromdemon:**

 **Those idiots are asking for a hell of beat down. Let them use their Killbots weapons, those are awesome! And can decive the soldiers since none knows what a robot is xD awesome chapter hope to read more soon**

Thank you for the review! To be overly honest, I never played any hard-core MVM tours and I have never heard of these 'Killbot' weapons. Sorry but I like the thought you brought up about the soldiers being clueless about the weapons of RED team. Thanks!

 **Thank you everyone! Until next time, this is The Alamore; signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Storm of The Medic! Part 2

_In the Year 845, two abnormal titans, The Armoured and the Colossal Titan appeared to humanity and breached the Wall Maria; result was devastating. Humanity's greatest foe, the Titans, invaded humanity's last bastion of life. Their actions left the remits of humans in Wall Maria country to abandon their homes and to be forced into the lands of Wall Rose, where civil unrest and humanity shattered and nearly brought to the brink of total destruction. Over thirty percent of the total population of the Walls were lost in that year followed a year later in the form of the operation to retake wall Maria._

 _In the year 850, the year that humanity was finally piecing itself back together again, the titan known as the Colossal Titan reappeared to humanity once again after the fall of Wall Maria five years ago and breached the wall yet again; forcing the Southern city of Trost to be laid sieged by the titan onslaught. During the Colossal's attack, nine humans clad in red clothing, calling themselves the RED team also appeared to humanity. The RED team is a band of insane mercenaries consisting of the fast-mouthed Scout, the patriot Soldier, the flame lover Pyro, the drunken demolition expert Demoman, the bear wrestler Heavy, the super genies Engineer, the insane doctor Medic, the sharped eyed Sniper and the mysterious Spy; all of them wielding an assortment of advanced technological weaponry that the people who inhabit and idolise the Walls could only dream about._

 _After an ambush, the severely injured Heavy unleashed a deafening roar, calling upon his dear companion; Medic. The whole district was in turmoil at the arrival of Medic and his two accomplices speeding through the city. In a panicked effort, Captain Rico and Elite Mitabi launched an unexpected assault onto the high-speed Medic. But what was Medic doing before the event?_

* * *

 _850_

 _Southern suburbs- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:08 pm_

* * *

Medic was having a ball! Actually, having a ball would be an incredible understatement for what the medical expert was going through. There were no words to describe how Medic was feeling, the impulsive sensation throbbing through his veins at the moment, but the course of this unbelievable excitement however did have words; adrenaline and booze.

 _Shink!_

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Ahahahahah!" the Medic screamed in joy as he was whisked away through the cold and wet air at astonishing speeds; the little droplets of rain bouncing off of him.

Medic looked left and right rapidly as he soaked in to view he was seeing; a blurred city purged into an unstoppable sense of chaos. The city around them was grey and cold, the atmosphere gladly fashioned by the rain clouds above. Along with the glooming atmosphere was the raging fires scattered as far as the eye could see, all of the infernos ignoring the water touching them. The sight was inspirational for Medic as well as the stale smell radiating everywhere. Taking a deep breath, his lungs and tastes-buds were filled with the strong and potent scent of motorised gas, as well as the loving smell of decay and death lingering in the air. Giggling, he fished out a flask, filled with brandy, and gulped it all down.

The monstrosities roaming freely throughout the dank city and coursing death anywhere they treed, they were…. fascinating. Ever since he first laid eyes on these beasts, he was captivated by the glory of their majesty. He never thought something so hideous besides Heavy could exist in this universe! Not only that, but the unknown variables of these beasts like their health and anatomy were gnawing away at him, his inner scientist begging for him to find out what makes them tick. So, as perusal, he followed the little voices in his head and ventured through a journey of science and medicine, diving head first into the unknown. After the burial ceremony for a Geo-something Cap, he started his experiments. Commencing with field analyses, he studied the movements, activities, physical appearance and habitats of these lumbering beasts. So far, Medic was convinced these 'Titans' were descent relatives of his comrades Heavy, Demo, Solder and Scout. All these creatures ever did was tread and stride clumsily and aimlessly throughout the wide stretches of the grassy plains of this 'Wall Maria' place. They had little to no intelligence what so ever and they didn't communicate to each other. They produced a percentage of steam, mostly coming out of their wounds when they were inflicted by this team. Couple that with their healing factor, Medic believed they were 'sucking' the oxygen and hydrogen out of the air.

The human body is made out of 60% percent H2O or water, the brain is 70 percent water, and the lungs 90 percent water. Consuming water is necessary to maintain the repopulation and revival of cells. Humans can heal small injuries over time by their cells but with larger injures, like loss of limb, the cells couldn't since they are the adult-stem cells. These Titans must have new stem cells being developed rapidly but in order to heal missing limbs in only a few seconds is impossible unless the Titan had been drinking water nonstop for hours on end but their abnormal body temperatures provided the key. 99% of H2O is in solid or liquid form with the 1% being gas in the air, if it were to be heated in a cold environment, the atoms would fuse and become a liquid again. The Titans' cells absorbed the H2O around them from the heated wound and regrow. Genus! After solving that mystery, he had found some more useful material when they were spotted by a few titans during their trip to Trost district.

If his team were to be sighted by one of these monstrosities, they would pursue them. But only a majority of the species would run after them, the rest would waddle in their general direction. More evidence to link Heavy, Demo and Solder to these monstrosities. Medic also noted their activities and physical appearance; the 'abnormal' ones, as Medic would put it, had less deformities and showed a decent amount of intelligence; like the Titan that chased them on all its fours. That cheeky bustard was hiding in a block of abandoned buildings and almost tipped the truck when he collided with it in an attempt to eat them. The abnormal Titans were more than able to run at a staggering 48– 50 km/h with their long, lanky and powerful legs; luckily for Medic and his subjects, their truck was able to outrun them at 70 km/h. Each one of them would ran and walk a different way, like the four legged one. He also found out that these beasts didn't breathe when they were pursuing his group; which opened up a new set of questions. How do they rid of Carbon Dioxide from their bodies? How do they perform respiration? How and why were the key questions but finding the key answers…that was going to be difficult to find.

"Yal' alright there Doc?" Medic forced himself out of his thoughts and was met with the goggles of Engineer, concerned features run rapid around his face.

Medic smiled and cheered, "Never better!"

Engineer took the response with a smile and a nod, he then pulled back his physique; his body tugged by the forces of friction and aerodynamics, forcing them to fall behind Medic. Helping Medic fulfil his greatest desire for more lift and speed was his new gear, The GHLMG or The Grappling Hook Launcher Mauver Gear. Holding two small, handheld handles on each hand, Medic pulled on of the trigger of the left one. The result launched a big, spiralling harpoon attracted to a steel cable shooting out of the oval-shaped compartment of the GHLMG. Seeing the harpoon use its many teeth to lodge itself into the face of a house, he moved his finger upwards to a bumper on the handle and lightly pressed it down. Out from the small, funnel like object attach to the back of his device: a giant, vibrant blue flame exploded out and threw him forwards at an insane speed. "AAGAHAAH!" Medic cheered as he dashed forward, the world around him turned into nothing but a blur. "MMPH MMMMF!" another cheer cried out by none other than their blaze-lover, Pyro.

Reaching at the exact same speed of Medic, which was a staggering 240 km/h, Pyro slapped Medic on the back and giggled in excitement. "Mo mph Gom! Thm is Grmph!" Pyro praised as he unleashed another blue flame and catapulted forwards; screaming as he flew.

Coming from behind, Engineer managed to catch up with them, the strain of the chase was clearly visible on his face with beats of sweat running down his rugged face. "Dang nambit! Why in the god' dorn' Hell did yal need to rush like that!?" Engineer growled towards Medic and Pyro.

Pyro, seeing his friend struggle to keep up, disengaged his accelerator and dropped back towards Engineer. "Bum yoom mphd sum go mph goom may, we mouldph mem phere mph nem if we phut merouph hamd phound" Pyro exclaimed to the Hard-hat man.

Engineer scowled at the flame-lover and growled, "I explained it before Mumbles! The damn 'Garrison' soldiers are out there huntn' for us, and their base is that darn castle up there! In-the-centre-of-the-city!" Engineer pointed towards the giant, grey-white stoned structure resting high above the city; thanks to the natural geography of the district.

Pyro looked towards the castle-like building with his giant, black lensed eyes then back to Engineer and shrugged. "Ggrrh! Listen Smokie! The castle is their home base! That means their flown' around it! Which then means it an't safe for us to go through there! We need to go around!" Engineer grinded his teeth as he slowly explained the situation to Pyro, who just shrugged again.

"Dang nabit! LISTEN! Imagin' that base as a sentry nest, and every single member of the BLU Team are scattered around it! So what do we do in order to push the cart, 'cap' the point or capture the intelligence? We 'AVOID' the nest, go around, cap the point and run like cattle from a snake back to our base! Got it?" Engineer let out a sharp hiss at the end, hoping to the God above was listening to his prayer.

Luckily, he listened. Pyro gave a surprised laugh and gave a thumbs up before retreating back to his position at the point of the small group of three. Medic gave a sign of relaxation as he saw Engineer calm down and continue their track towards the Exit-gate. After Engineer received a call from Spy, they had to leave their little, temporary safe-haven in the alley-way and dash towards the Exit-gate at demoniac speeds; where Spy said, he would meet them there. He was brief, but Engineer told Medic and Pyro that Spy had a plan, and that plan was to save the Wall's civilians, who were trapped by something, and then backtrack to the Outer-gate of the city and plug up the wall with the large boulder near it. It sounds easy but Medic was a true believer in Murphy's law; if something could go wrong, it will go wrong and easier said than done. Speaking of the latter-

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!"**

"gah!"

Coming to a sudden stop, Medic, Engineer and Pyro all lunged their hooks onto either side of the cobble street, sinking their teeth into the houses. Dangling high above the street, every one of them froze as the realisation of their comrade's call echoed through the city. Engineer looked around franticly, his head in a wurley vortex as he begins to brew some scenarios about their giant friend's predicament at the moment. Pyro was mumbling something untranslatable, even more messed up mumbles than normal. It was obvious he had concerned feelings for his team-mate, like always. Medic however, lost all of his existent he had only a second ago and was replaced with an aura of uncertainty and fear. Franticly, Medic looked both left and right, up and down; all efforts in hopes of finding the source of Heavy's scream. It was his duty as Field Medic and a 'friend' is that he was too came to the immediate aid of his comrade/test subject. Sure enough, he pin-pointed the source of the roar, all the way out to the North. What frightened Medic was not that his friend found trouble by their final destination at the gate nor the quickest way to reach him was travelling through the city but his voice screamed desperation; and throughout the years he had healed him, he knew when he was desperate. He was about to die. Without any respawn system set in place in a town like this, Heavy was sure to be one with the Gods above.

Without wasting a millisecond, Medic retracted his hooks and refired them towards the houses on his left; fired his acceleration and catapulting himself forward at an alarming pace. He could hear the surprised cry from Pyro and the angered calling from the Engineer ordering him back but he ignored all of them. He had a new mission to accomplish.

Within an instant, Engineer and Pyro rode up against him. "How is he doc!" Engineer screamed against the roaring winds in order to communicate with Medic.

"Ze is not good" Medic responded without a hint of emotion.

Engineer didn't know why his response sounded so empty but he wasn't going to press on about it; they had a teammate on the verge of death at steak. Heavy may not know it, but he was a vital part of the plan. If he goes, the plan is sure to fail. That would mean they would have to revert back to Engineer's original plan: 'convince' the Walls' King to help them. Engineer's plan would be time and ammo-consuming plus bloody, but that's their job. The plan will be a satisfied and sure success. What's stopping him from executing the plan were his morals. Even though he kills for a living, he is still human, surprisingly, and he cares for the people around him. If Engineer wanted to execute his plan, he would have to leave Heavy to die, and his subconscious wouldn't allow it. No matter how much Engineer tried to persuade himself into leaving Heavy to die, his subconsciousness would always win. I might be his Mama's blood inside of him preventing his twisted ideas of his friend's death from becoming a reality. Seeing that his conscious won his internal battle, he continued to follow Medic and Pyro without a single word to spare. If Spy's plan goes to shit, then there will be Hell to pay in the form of Engineer.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Storm of The Medic! Part 2_**

* * *

 ** _Are we the BLU team, or are we the RED Team?_**

 ** _We are the RED Team!_**

 ** _We are the RED Team!_**

 ** _Our names won't be remembered, if we die like noobs or lagers_**

 ** _I refuse to be kicked off, voted off and less than worthless_**

 ** _Scream and cry, but no Medic will heal you, plead and beg but no Heavy can help you_**

 ** _You no longer play for free, will you pay and join the battle?_**

 ** _There are players that live off our fears_**

 ** _And their skills are like Spies as they play with your lives_**

 ** _They'll try to dominate you as if they own you_**

 ** _Will you let them steal your Intelligence?!_**

 ** _Channel the Soldier swelling inside you_**

 ** _Pushing the cart, 'till you break through!_**

 ** _Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_**

 ** _So make yourself the one they all fear!_**

 ** _There's a wild fire inside you_**

 ** _Quickly, go grab that Med-kit!_**

 ** _Your weapons and hats rips through the twilight_**

 ** _This is the moment for war!_**

 ** _We are the RED Team!_**

 ** _We are the RED Team!_**

 ** _WE ARE THE RED TEAM!_**

* * *

 _850_

 _Exit-Gate - Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:14 pm_

* * *

The Brute's monstrous roar was the only sound that captain May's team heard before their ear-drums had burst in an abrupt manner. The beast's destructive roar ravaged very part of their ears and brain; their vision was blurred as an unbelievable amount of pain rained through their ears. Their hearing was dampened by a small margin but it was still hard to listen to the surrounding environment. Fresh blood leaked out of their ears, their heads aching, almost like they were split in two and their brains inside had turned into nothing but torn up grey-matter. The same was to be said for the surrounding crowds, many a man, woman and child were screaming in pain or holding their ears to diminish the agony that dwelled within.

Captain May, trying her best to ignore her body's pain, had her eyes still cemented onto the giant beast. Her wrinkled eyes never leaving the man, nor did she even blink. Speaking of the beast-man, a small but noticeable smile was soon plastered onto her face as he saw the brute was stuttering for a few moments, trying to suck in as much air as possible into his non-existent lungs. Soon enough, the giant's eyes rolled above his head, he gave one final exhale before the beast known only as the Heavy-Weapons Guy, fell. A crumbling and disgusting crunch and splat was heard as the beast of a man collided with the cold, wet floor; never to rise again.

Everyone who powered through their throbbing pain, bear witness to the laying form of the Heavy. The giant man that once spread fear and terror to the populace and the Garrison soldiers was now at the feet of one Garrison captain. The said captain looked at the dead carcase of the brute, given the evidence of no chest rising or eye movement, she declared him deceased. This news gave way to a smile, that Captain May of squad forty-seven had slain one of humanity's first, greatest human enemy. Though she didn't relish in the fact that she had killed a being of her own species, she did however found joy in avenging her once fallen comrades at the Battle of Trost HQ. The brute might be dead but the fight was far from over: The Titans were still advancing towards the inner-lands of Wall Rose, evidence given by the decaying corpse of a fifth-teen metre Titan behind her team. And the brute was one of the nine RED terrorists lurking throughout the city, and she had four members in her net. She just need a way to find the one called Spy and the others without harming anymore people. Before she could advance in the capture of the REDs, she heard pitiful sniffles. Captain May and the soldiers under her command all broaden their eyes as the scene before them reached their retinas.

Standing before the small legs of the monstrosity, was a little girl; barley five years old was being cuddled by her mother. The woman too was crying as she held her daughter for dear life.

They won't the only ones standing by the ruthless brute. Several townsfolk and civilians, unharmed by the ammunition the squadron served to them, stood in bewilderment as they endure the sight of the late giant. Many emotions from the humans present around the terrorist were casted around; one side showing sympathy and sadness, the other question and confusion. The soldiers of the Garrison stood as the latter, most of the turning gear and cogs located in the mind were chugging along, trying to solve this puzzle before them: A shell-shocked mother and daughter, several civilians showing an alarming amount of sympathy towards the laying terrorist and few men and women of the crowd sending heat scowls towards them. The first and last one they could understand, with them and their families being the unfortunate victims of missing ammunition but the second had them muddled. Why were they showing sympathy towards a dangerous terrorist? Why would they even need to show any emotion other than fear and anger towards a beast that could easily slaughter them? Why were they grateful for the terrorist? 'Because he saved them' Captain May concluded.

It didn't take an expert to know that the Heavy scarified himself to save the civilians in the crowd, although is was a small number of them that were spared from the onslaught of ammunition. The posture of the beast showed obvious signs of protection; arms stretched wide open, chest and back arched to create a 180-degree shield. It was all there, but why did he do it. The rest of his group retreated into the crowd and used them as cover, yet he didn't. Was it out of whatever goodness came from his heart? Or was it for personal gain? Plaster himself as a fallen hero to place his group on the pedestal of heroism. She could see it now, the surviving crowd members prising the brute and his comrades for their heroism against the evil Garrison who shot multiple innocent men and women down. "What the Hell!?"

And there it is. Captain May and her team all cocked their heads to large man, his body showing no signs of damage. "Why the Hell did you shoot at us!?" the man yelled at the Garrison soldiers with unrelenting force.

Like an avalanche, the crowd surround the soldiers roared the man's question at them. There was a mix of sadden cries to angered screams, all of them directed at Captain May. She, during the time of her leadership, had made some serious calls; ones that could affect wither or not innocent people will die or the chance for her soldiers to go home to their families. Most of her choses were favoured by the Walls, granting her soldiers their lives and her a promotion. This call however, the Walls didn't favour. She hesitated, she acted too fast. When she saw the REDs, the same ones that killed her friends and comrades, something inside of her snapped. She didn't know what it was, but it controlled her, forced every sensible thought out of her mind and blindly ordered her to fire at the terrorists. Now, that act of senseless violence that was supposed to end five of Humanity's greatest threats only finished with one corpse and hundreds of innocent ones. "Ghrr, damn it! She made the right call!" One of May's soldiers barked at the hostile crowd.

"What? Shooting at us!" an elderly woman rebutted the soldier.

"N-no!" another one of May's soldier buttered out a response in her name. "We were- the RED Terrorists! We saved y- they-"

"Were talking to us? They were talking to us! They didn't have us hostage or anything!" another civilian yelled at the Garrison squadron.

"Captain! Look out!" Before Captain May ever got to turn around and brace for whatever her soldier warned her of; she was brutally pashed to the ground.

Recovering from the sudden impact with quick sensation, she rolled on onto her knees and recovered her fallen blades. Shooting her gaze to the person responsible for the shove, a fellow Garrison solider who was posted by the Exit, standing there with pure shock. Before she could even ask what's wrong with him, a blur of red colluded with the ground before him, a streak of grey and green seemed to pass through the body of the Garrison soldier too. A bust of air collided into her, along with the sound of a 'ding'. The vibrations rattling her bones to the core. Jumping onto his two feet, the RED mad-man with his helmet blocking his view of the world laughed as he held his blooded spade in the air. "Hoo-Rah! Now that there is how to popularly kill a man missy!" The Helmet RED roared to Captain May, promptly pointing the tip of his shovel at her.

Captain May looked pasted the RED terrorist and towards the Garrison soldier who saved her life.

He was standing upright- his face shell-shocked. The only thing Captain May could find wrong with him is the little drips of blood leaking out of his face- a perfect, asymmetrical line of blood running from his forehead to his groin. 'Oh no'

Almost if the Helmet RED read her thoughts, he turned his attention to the standing Garrison soldier. Grudgingly, he poked the side of the said soldier with his bloodied shovel. On contract, the body of the solider started to split in two, a sickening sound of flesh tearing and ooze disconnecting came from it. As the two halves of the soldier fell, many a man and woman within the crowd grabbed their loved ones and ran towards the surrounding buildings; trying to escape the Helmet RED.

Not wanting to get trampled by the stamped of humans or be in the presents of a murder, the Mother who was saved by the Heavy grabbed the hand of her daughter and ran. She thanked the Walls that she was blocking her daughter's view from that gory scene. She had to get into the buildings! They were the only way to evade both the REDs, Garrison and the Titans. She needed to keep her daughter safe. However, before she could reach the sanctuary of the houses, she felt her daughter's small hand slip from her grasp. Fearing for the worst, she stopped in her tracks and twisted around; desperately scanning through thick crowd. Her mind beginning to think of twisted scenarios where her daughter tripped, fell and was then trampled on by hundreds of people or someone took her. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she charged forward. Working against the crowd, many of whom dared to push and shove her out of the way, she continued to search for her daughter. Left and right she looked, high and low she sought; all of which were in vein as the crowd continued to grow thicker and thicker. Her body hurt as the crowd members collided into her thin frame. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her. Her little girl running through the crowd, the plastic weather shield protecting her against the rain and the people. The crowd members opening diverge away from the red shield without a second thought. With a new amount of adrenaline pumped into her body, she charged through the crowd, tackling most of the people who dared cross her path into the wet ground. She continued to forward until she broke through the thick mass of bodies- and into a bloody battle.

* * *

 **Intermission:**

RED Team:

Not much is known about RED Team other than what their name stands for, their members, rivals, weapons, clothes, architecture, insurance agency, mortgage, home loans and Mann Co. discounts.

Founded by Redmond Mann in 1850, RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition), subsidiary of TF (Team Fortress) Industries, apparently specializes in "demolition operations". Below the convincing exterior of their bases of operations can be found are computer racks, satellites, rockets, missile installations and storage spaces full of unused gamma-ray heated toilet seats.

The other half of the world is just as secretly controlled by their rivals, BLU (Builders League United) Team. Each corporation manages its half of the world with a multi-disciplined army of paper pushers. For any problem, an obvious bureaucratic solution, mercenaries are contracted to address the situation through a massive application of force. Conflicts between the two companies began since they were founded by the Mann Brothers.

RED's dress code has a more liberal design to it, requiring the employees to adopt a red motif for easy identification. This could be because of Engineer's Sentry Gun's malfunction of shooting anything that isn't red.

* * *

Soldier roared as he brought his Market Gardener down into another skull. The sweet sound, a tasty crunch, of the spade crushing into the head of a Communist was one of the many reasons he gets up in the morning. Kicking the corpse off of his shovel, he continued his rampage towards the Garrison soldiers. Dashing forward, he tried to strike one unlucky soldier in the middle of reloading his flimsy weapon. It would have been a glorious display of gore if it weren't for a pair of blades intervening with his kill. He snarled, his giant teeth bare as he 'stared' down his would-be opponent in the eyes. He released a throaty growl, one that would be associated with a monster from the deepest of nightmares but the Captain of the Garrison stood unyielding. Her eyes were as cold as Spy's humour. Soldier withdraw his spade to strike again; only to be blocked again by the Captain. She planted a firm kick into his sternum, forcing him back.

Captain May cursed as pain flared within her leg. Quickly, she turned to face the soldier she saved. "What the Hell did I teach you?! Reload behind cover!" She yelled at her underling.

Hesitantly, he nodded before running off towards one to the nearest houses. Seeing her soldier retreat into one of the houses, she flicked her head back towards the Helmet RED; who having recovered his balance, and was prepared for any advancement she could make. She looked at the man before her, standing at about 1.85 metres against her 1.72, only armed with an explosive projectile launcher and a shovel but had enough strength to cut a man clean in half, she knew this would be a difficult battle; but at least she had back-up. Spontaneously, four of her soldiers broke out of hiding, their blades drawn as they raced towards the Helmet RED. "You fight really good Sally!" The Helmet RED called to her, not caring for the troops running towards him.

Hearing a faint sound of admiration and smugness radiating off of his voice, May took it as an invitation to stand firm and be prepared for anything. However, what he did next couldn't prepare anyone who lived inside the walls. Yanking one of the small balls that hung from the sash across his chest, ones that seemed to have handles attached to them and juggled it with one hand. "Really good" he committed.

Hearing more smugness than before, May tighten the grip of her handles; frightened breaths came out of her. Casually, the Helmet RED pulled a pin out of the ball, a slight click could be heard before the handle shot off of the ball. Then, if all his might, the threw it. May watched as the ball was thrown through the air, over her head and onto the ground; just by her squad's feet. All May could do is watch as her squad stared at the ball with curiosity and causation, none of them dared to move from the ball. Before May could order her men to move, they were engulfed in fire.

 **Boom!**

The mother fell as a sudden burst of noise invaded her ears. She looked around, trying to find any evidence of the noise. To her horror, see was blinded as blood and vicarial rained on her. She let out a scream as the warm liquid soaked her. She had to get out of here. She needed to find her daughter! Quickly, she prayed that her daughter wouldn't turn around and see this Hell. Searching left and right, she found her darling- standing by the corpse of the Brute just metres away from the fight ensuing. Her little girl lightly hit and shoved the shoulder of the brute, saying little notes. "Please get up, we need to go!"

"Sera!" upon hearing her name from a familiar voice, the daughter turned her head but was stopped when a large hand held her head.

"Do not turn around little girl. I do not want to be blamed for nightmares you will get if you do"

Listening to the giant man, she didn't turn around; she didn't want any nightmares.

Seeing the corpse was still alive and holding her daughter, the Mother screamed bloody murder as he charged through the blood and gore that collided with her feet. At an unnatural speed, she yanked her daughter out of the hands of the Brute and kicked him in the face. "gahg!" the Giant cried.

"You keep your hands off of her- y-you FREAK!" she screamed at the Brute.

Tracking her swelling foot back, she started to back away from the Giant's body; all awhile she kept her daughter's head smattered in her cloak and her feet hooked up away from the bloodied floor. "Mama?" Sera murmured through her mother's cloak.

"Don't do anything Sera, just let mummy carry you" she spoke gentle to her daughter as she treed through the mess of thick red.

"Stop right there Mama!"

Like an animal who triggered a spring trap, she froze. Her mind and body were shaking as the words sunk into her. Her feet went numb, pain flared around her was the last drops of adrenaline were forcefully pumped into her. Every fibre in her body were screaming at her to run but her muscles were in a vice grip. The voice that roared at her was too recognisable to forget. Slowly, her head turned towards the source of the voice. Standing just mere metres in front of her, stood the Helmet RED, bloodied shovel in hand. "If you think about grave-robbing my comrade, I called dibs first!" The Helmet RED yelled at her.

Before she could voice her disgust or run, something tackled her. Whatever power had pushed her, it forced her to drop her daughter, along with her coat. As she was about to fall along with her daughter, a hand painfully gripped her upper-arm, holstering her up. When she came up, her back hit something; almost forcing her to fall again but the same hand that brought her up locked across her. Before she could react with any words, she felt something cold and sharp across her neck. Drawing her sights down, her worst assumption of the situation came to life; a dagger was drawn across her throat with the wielder holding her hostage. She feared it was one of the REDs but out of the corner of her eye, she saw no red but black; Reeves' Hired Help. "Back the fuck off! Or else this bitch gets it!" the Hired Help threatened the Helmet RED.

She looked back and forth between the two men and her daughter, who was trying to escape her entanglement of her coat. She heart continued to bash against her rib cage, her skin wet with blood, tears and sweat. She stood there unmoving, her body forcibly pressed against her captor, who was sweating profusely as he was assaulted by the gaze of the Helmet Terrorist. Said Helmet Terrorist looked seemingly unamused at the sight before him. A low grunt escaped him, his target: a captain of the Garrison completely forgotten as she scurried towards the nearby buildings. Slowly, the Helmet Terrorist moved forward. "STAY THE FUCK BACK!" Reeves' Hired Help ordered the Helmet Terrorist, who ignored it.

A sharp pain flared around her neck as her captor pressed the pocket knife further into her skin; during a thin trickle of blood. Every step the Terrorist took, another millimetre the knife dug. She was scared and tired and all she wanted was this to be over. This Hell she was witness to- what her daughter was about to witness. She wanted this to be over. Little did she know; her wish would be fulfilled in the most violent way imaginable.

She heard the Hired Help behind her cry in what seemed to be pain before dislodging the knife out of her neck. It only took a second but that was all she needed. Quickly, she pried his arm off of her and fell into the arms of the Helmet Terrorist. However, reacting to the RED menace holding wasn't needed as he casually threw her on the ground. She bit down a curse as her knees and hands sked across the wet ash-felt ground, tearing a bit of her skin off. She landed just before a bundle of cloth that housed her daughter. She grabbed the heavy coat and held it against her. "Mama?" her little daughter asked under the thick fabric.

"Shhh, it's okay" she cooed her daughter, her grip threatened to brake her most prized position.

"Yea' kno'" A grizzled voice spoke behind her.

Her breath once again came to a halt as the voice reached her ears. Regrettably, she did not run with her daughter to sanctuary but instead remained unmoved at the sight behind her. she could see out the corner of her eyes, the sight of the Hired Help impaled by a Great Sword, with the Helmet Terrorist laughing at him. Protruding out of the left side of his chest, the bloodied blade glistened as the crimson liquid reflected the light. The Hired Help was in complete shock, his entire being was frozen as his body and mind were trying to assess the situation that has occurred. His body finally reacted by him coughing up a ward of thick blood. The one responsible placed his hand on the Help's shoulder before leaning his head over it. His mouth was mere inches from the Help's ear. "It not very nice ta' ' **BURP** ' hel' a wee littl' girl hostage" the RED Terrorist with a flaming green eye-patch belched at the Help.

Drawing back, the RED Terrorist pulled the sword out of the Help but before he could let the Help fall into a crumpled mess, he drew his sword to the side and slashed the Help's head off. The Helmet Terrorist congratulated his comrade before sidestepping away from the falling body. The mother wanted to scream and run as she saw the decapitated head and body fall towards her. The headless body landed near centimetres from her, while the head didn't land at all. Instead, as it fell, it burst into a vivacious green flame and evaporated. The flame that ate the head started to travel towards the RED Terrorist and collided with his head. The flame was then 'swallowed' by his flaming eye-patch. With the flame absorbed by him, he lifted his sword in the air and with a triumphant roar, he cheered " ** _HEADS!_** " over and over again in what the mother would describe as 'the voice of the devil'.

'What sorcery is this' she cried in her head as she watched the Green flame grow bigger and bigger with each chant of the word 'Heads'. "Whose singing mama?" her daughter questioned.

 **BANG**

"Gaah!" both Demo and the mother screamed, one in shock and the other in pain.

Demo grunted as his intoxicating chant was cut short by a buck-shot forcefully entering his sternum. He fell to his knees, Eyelander, who was lodged into the ground, being the only one who was keeping him from falling. Demoman, through the pain of being shot and dizziness of alcohol overconsumption, heard Soldier ask what hit him. Leaning on the blade, both he and Soldier looked to his left to see who fired at him. Over the far side of the street was a building, which had its windows all open and a smorgasbord of musket muzzles directing out from them. In what seemed to be a shared state of conscious, both Demo and Soldier thought of one thing: 'Oh no'

A chorus of thunder sounded off a second later. The ground just before the REDs and the mother and daughter kicked up with rock and concert as the muskets' ammunition collided with it. Seeing the trail of erupt ground charging towards them, the REDs reacted without a moment to lose. Soldier unsheathed his Beggar's Bazooka from his back, loaded a rocket in it and fired at his feet. As before, the explosion launched him into the air, away from the barrage of gun fire. Demo dodged the Soldier's explosion as he charged towards the mother and daughter, scoping them up bridal-side while taking a shot in the arm. If he were a second to late, the little girl would have been wallowing while she held her mother's corpse. Thanks to the heads he's been collecting, both Titan and human, his average speed was doubled. His feet were a blur as he travelled for the nearest cover; the buildings populating the Eastern side of the road.

Demo felt the air around his being sting as gun shots shoot past. The environment around him was a haze of kicked-up ground, dust and back-shots. He felt the pair of bodies in his arms shake and whimper; the child muffling screams through her mother's coat while the mother herself was crying as shock gripped her. Seeing the buildings were in charging distance, he pushed through the pain of his wounds and charged straight into one of the builds with a mighty roar

 **"** **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Intermission:**

The Grappling Hook Launcher Mauver Gear

Working with the same aerodynamic principles as the Walls' Vertical Maneuvering Equipment and the techniques learnt in the Merc's Mannpower Missions, the GHLMG is a design based on the VM equipment, engineered by RED Team's Engineer in under two hours. The GHLMG is used by the RED Team to combat with Garrison members, Titans and traversing the lands.

The Body of the Device; nothing much has changed from the VM equipment design, other than another twenty metres of steel wires and another set of hooks. The wires are stored inside the body, installed in the lumbar area of the back. There are two axles, which revolve independently.

Operating Device: the functioning part of the operating device is a handle, which the technical department manages and improves in secrecy. The operating device has two triggers that launch the hooks, a lateral switch that aims the hooks, a brake and an accelerator. The handle can open up where weapons from each class can clip their guns into for combat. Thus, the operating device also works as a gun's grip.

Body of the Petrol Cylinder: unlike the VM equipment where there are two separate compartments (Gas and Blade storage), the GHLMG has instead an oval shaped body taking up the space. All of them filled with petrol to fuel the combustion engine inside the GHLMG.

Combustion Engine: adding on to the fan section of the VM equipment, the force form the engine's combustion is blown directly into the fan will make it rotate at phenomenal speeds. The pressure of the emission is regulated through the exhort pipe to manipulate the output.

* * *

 _850_

 _Arnleif and Sons Inn- Trost, Wall Rose_

 _2:20 pm (during Soldier's fight)_

* * *

"Well, I zink zat is our drunken friend and American patriot" Spy nonchalantly spoke, referencing the gun-fire just outside.

He was currently behind the bar's counter, running his fingers by serious alcohol bottles perfectly lined upon shelves that belong to the establishment labelled Arnleif and Sons Inn, a pub located by the Exit Gate. On the other side of the bar was the fragile foal known as Scout, sitting on a bar stool inspecting one of the weapons the governmental authorities of the Walls wield. The boy was constantly fiddling with the weapon, smacking the butt of the gun on the bar's surface and looking down the nozzle of the weapon with the gun fully loaded and primed. Spy was almost tempted to pull the trigger. "Yo Spy, do yah' know what the heck this piece of crap is?" Scout asked while flipping the weapon around.

'Ale…Lager…...' "Zat weapon is a buckshot rifle, a hilarious outdated weapon zat uses ze flintlock mechanism" Spy responded with a tone of crankiness. '…. Stout…. White…. Red…cabernet sauvignon...'

"Ok, what the Hell is a flintlo-

 **BANG**

The bottles of alcohol behind Spy exploded as the backshot from Scout's acquired weapon was fired. The sounds of liquid slashing and muffled screams echoed out from behind the counter. Both mercenaries opted to ignore the sounds, instead decided to look at each other; one Merc with an intense gaze that could melt the coldest of ice and while the other had the face of a little child caught in some form of wrong doing. No noise was made except for the fight outside and muffled cries behind the counter. "Ssssooo…..what's a flintlock mechanism?"

…..

…..

"Luckily for you, a weapon using the flintlock mechanism can only fire once per round, so I cannot rip that thing OUT OF YOUR HANDS AND ZOOT YOU IN ZE HEAD" Spy screamed at the Scout, causing the fast talking Merc to crawl further into his seat.

Relaxing and brushing off the broken pieces of glass off of his suit, Spy continued his scan of the inn's stock. '…. mmmmm…...ah!' Spy stopped his fingers just before a tall bottle of wine 'Dieu merci, Pinot noir!'

Spy pulled the bottle out from the shelf and placed it on the bench with a heavy clank. Slipping his fingers into his mouth, he began to pull his teeth. Cursing as he did so, he managed to pry one of his molars. He heard a group of muffled cries beside him. Ignoring them, he flipped the enamel of the molar, opening a small compartment. Tipping it over, a cork-screw came out of the other; 1mm in size. After inserting the molars back into his mouth, he used the tiny cork-screw to pop-off the cork of the bottle. The supressed pop of the cork and the smell of the richest wine coursed the French man to water at the mouth 'Oh mon dieu, c'est délicieux!' Spy lustily thought.

Reaching under the counter, he grabbed a reasonably clean wine glass and poured some of the fine liquid in it. Though, before he could take a sip from the glass, a metal stein collided with the glass; coursing it and the stein to fall to the ground in a crushing hep. "Crap"

Spy, with all his might, kept his cool and turned to the culprit; who was just about to get another stein. "Hey-hey Spy, ya' mind-" Scout slid another stein along the counter's surface.

It would have fallen and joined its brother if Spy hadn't caught it. As Spy held the stein, a scowl prominent on his face, Scout winked at him and gestured to the wine. "- pourin' me a shot?" he concluded.

Spy however, with an air of mischief around him, didn't reach for the bottle of wine but instead reached to the shelfs behind him and grabbed a jug of milk. Scout's face deadpanned as Spy poured the milky essence into the stein and slid it over. Scout watched as the stein draw to a stop before him; the milk splashing in the stein. "What the hell?" Scout cried out.

"Come on my boy!" Spy cheered in a gruff but cheery voice not his own and clipped his heels together. "A young lad like yourself needs some calcium to build those strong bones of yours!"

"Go to Hell Spy!"

Scout grabbed the stein and jumped over the counter; landing before their captives. Three people: a man and two women, were tied and gagged together behind the counter. All of them screamed and struggled as the Scout kneeled before them. The two women that were tied were civilians from the large mod that tried to escape when Soldier attack the Garrison. Unfortunately, they ran into the inn and onto the scene of Spy, Demoman and him tying the owner of the wagon, Reeves with Demo's mysteriously stained underwear. He and Spy took them down and bounded them while Demo ran outside to grab Soldier and Heavy's carcass before the Garrison did. Once the five Mercs were back together, they would have used the three as hostages; hopefully stopping the Garrison's assaults. They then had to wait it out for the rest of the team to arrive with Medic in toe; hopefully he could save Heavy. "Any of you want this? It's milk" Scout asked the captives.

All of the captives responded with a fit of cried and more muffling. Scout, misinterpreting them, pulled the rolled-up cloth acting as a gag off of Reeves. "'ggh'! Ho-How dare y- 'moof'" Reeves was silenced as Scout forcefully gave the man his milk.

Instead of drinking it like Scout had hoped, he instead screamed into the milk; shooting the liquid everywhere. "Hey! Knock it off!"

Spy watched the scene from afar, away from the splashing of milk and the crying women. Taking a deep swig of the wine he just poured, he began to sink his sorrows and the rest of his plan of a 'Peaceful' alliance with the Walls into the intoxicating fluid. Hell, what did he mean by peaceful; they were just going to manipulate them. Pose as some great Heroes, defeating the Titan menace and saving the Walls from curtain doom. The common people would root for them, bowing at their very footsteps while the military would be at their back and call for they fought the Titans out of Trost and their Wall Maria lands. The REDs would then tell them of a way to defeat the Titans once and for all; a material called Australium. Placing the false promise of a way to overthrow their mortal enemies' rule over them once and for all would course the whole Walls to assist them to Australia to end the conquest of the Titans. Once they arrive the Australia and require the Australium, they would abandon the Walls and return home. Simple…only they fucked up step one. Spy took another heavy swig of his drink. This was RED Team of Team Fortress Industry; nothing goes to plan.

Their plan was to gain the civilians' trust by saving them from the cursed city. So, when it came for them to face the government and military after their butchered assembly at Trost HQ and convince them that they were on their 'side', the common people would be supporting them. But after the unexpected shooting of the Garrison antagonising Soldier to fight back and frighting the civilians back into the city; it ruined it. Now, confronting the government peacefully will result in their capture and imputable death. It was over, his plan backfired and now they were in the middle of a skirmish. Chugging the rest of his wine down his throat, the liquid burning on the way down. He concluded that his plan was a massive fail- his Team will then need to fall back on Engineer's plan:

'Convince' the Walls' king to help them.

They would need to retreat back into the truck and unlock all of the Mann Co. creates in order to better prepare themselves for all-out-war. They would leave the city in the hands of the Titans; a lest they would distract the military while his Team travelled the Wall Sheena to meet with the king. Then, when all is said and done with the king, they would travel back to Trost with the military behind them to nip the Titans from the city. They then, with all the force of the government, they will clear the Titans from Wall Maria, using it as their base of operations as they cleared a path to Australia. Sadly, it may take years before they see the sun-scorched land and return home; but what choice did they have. Back-up an insufficient-technological society, who have deemed them terrorists, against a world filled with man-eating monsters? No, that wasn't them.

Spy looked out the windows, the battle outside took the whole road by storm. Bodies littered the ground, blood and water mixed as rain continued to fall. The corpse of their Heavy-Weapons Guy still there, out in the open. He watched as Demoman held a poor soul, running from oncoming fire and crashing into a nearby building. Soldier was flying in the air, using his weapon to attack the Garrison stationed by the buildings. They were in trouble. Spy placed his wine glass down on the counter and prepared his knife and disguise kit. However, before he could access the PDA, he saw a ray of light it the windows. Curious, he looked out the window and into the sky again. "…. Scout" Spy called.

Scout, who was currently cleaning his hands from the milk and vomit, looked towards Spy. "Yeah?"

"Prepare you weapons, we must go to WAR!" Spy cheered before cloaking himself.

Scout watched as the door to the bar suddenly opened and the sounds of splashing feet could be heard. Scout, quickly leaped over the counter and followed suit. After diving through the door, he stopped abruptly; trying to make sure that his eyes weren't deserving him. Taking a step back, he covered his mouth with both hands as the sight before him sieged through his being. The entire sky ranging from the South was bathed in a red hue from so many flares being launched into the rainy sky. Something big was coming. Their Medic. "Ho yeah" Scout excitingly cheered as he flipped his Clever off of his belt.

Facing the building housing the Garrison, he pointed in their direction and spoke. "You's Guys are in for it now"


End file.
